


Buying Love for Dire Situations

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Similar to Canon but Not, Background Ragnor Fell/Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Blackout Drinking Mentioned, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It's what he deserves!!, M/M, Magnus has the best friends who want the world for him, Not Beta Read, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Romantic Fluff, Self aware cliches, Slow Build, Strangers to Lovers, That's it. That's the fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: When Magnus receives an invitation to Camille's wedding, his ex girlfriend thathethought he'd marry once upon a fairy tale, he does what any person that consumes alcohol would do: gets blackout drunk with his best friends and makes them swear to intervene if he is still single when the wedding day is on the horizon.So really it's only himself he has to blame for being in this cliché fake wedding date predicament -he literallydemandedit.[current update schedule: FINISHED]





	1. The Intervention.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ahead of time - this fun fic came to mind out of the literal blue (I legit think i read a tweet that said 'I love fake dating aus' on a thursday then friday I outlined this fic??) and I thought a fluffy fake dating au would be nice so this concept was conceived!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy regardless!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is quickly realizing that there is nothing quite like walking into an emergency friend meeting that is for _himself_ , especially when he's apparently the one who called for his own intervention.

Magnus lets himself into Catarina’s exactly on time, 7:00 pm on the dot, with a wine bottle in each hand like any good person when called to an emergency friend meeting. When he takes in the sight that greets him in the living room of his dearest friends Raphael, Meliorn, Catarina and even _Ragnor_ already seated and waiting for him, he _knows_ without a doubt this meeting is for _him_. Shit.

“Why hello everyone.” Magnus heads towards the bar cart on the side of the room where one glass and an open bottle of red wine already sit, waiting for him. The air in the room is tense and he knows there is no way he is getting through this “meeting” without needing to schedule a chiropractor appointment for next week if he doesn’t have at least three glasses of wine. He puts his bottles down carefully on the top of the cart. “What did I do this time?”

“ _Nothing_ Magnus, don’t be so narcissistic.” Ragnor replies easily, voice teasing and light. “That look is only good on me.”

Magnus huffs, some of the tension leaving his shoulders, trusting his best friends to be honest with him if he seriously did something wrong. And if that were the case, the meeting reason would have been more blunt and much less vague. That should be the first sign. “Oh please, you wish you old cabbage.”

Raphael mutters softly but Magnus still manages to catch it, “It’s more like what you _didn’t_ do.”

He doesn’t know exactly what that means, his thoughts circling themselves as they try to put the puzzle pieces together for what exactly the cause of this is -well beyond something related to _him_ or else there is no way Ragnor would have showed up _early_. He buys himself more time to think as he slowly reads over the label on the open wine bottle: Dona Ermelinda Reserva.

It’s one of his favorites.

They’re trying to ease him into something unpleasant. Shit.

Well he’s already here so he might as well charge forward. And how bad can anything be with a full glass of wine in one hand? Magnus starts pouring from the bottle into the remaining glass, going beyond the usual socially acceptable 5 ounce pour.

“Yes, hi hello Magnus. Welcome to my home. Obviously, help yourself to wine.” Catarina says with mock annoyance, her comments betraying how uneasy she is. She knows Magnus well enough that an open bottle of wine always require his attention first and foremost. Plus, they've known each other for so long that she only ever scolds him about a lack of a proper greeting when she isn’t settled herself.

Magnus sighs to the wall, unsure what lies ahead but with a glass of good wine in his hand, he’s ready to take it on. He turns around to face the room of his oldest and dearest friends. He sees that the only remaining seat is in the middle of the couch and just no, he refuses to handle this little intervention _Friends_ style. His friends deserve better than that, _he_ deserves better than that Queen Latifah missing copy cat of _Living Single_.

He raises his wineless hand, twisting his wrist towards his chest while cascading his fingers into a loose fist. His yellow cat eyes flash as he calls his magic forward. Suddenly, on the other side of the coffee table is the mustardy yellow padded armchair that usually sits in Catarina’s guest bedroom.

Magnus sits down in the newly appeared seat, crossing one leg over the other while laying is arm cross his chest, resting his empty hand in the elbow of his wine glass hand. He raises an eyebrow as he looks to each of his friends, cataloging the room.

His gaze is met evenly by Ragnor but the slight shake in Ragnor’s own crossed leg hints at his discomfort. Raphael looks annoyed but even paler than usual for his delicate, photosensitive skin. Catarina meets Magnus’s eyes before she brings her wine glass to her lips, taking long sips, further proving her unease. Meliorn actually seems to be the most calm out of everyone in the room at that moment, which isn't unusual, but it could be because they have Catarina’s window ivy currently crawling up their arm as they restore its health while drinking wine out of the other hand, simply put: they probably couldn’t be happier in that moment.

After taking stock of his friends, Magnus is truly ready now. He relaxes further into the comfortable seat. “Okay, spit it out. I just went to the chiropractor last Tuesday and my schedule is too packed for another visit this week to work out all the tension you all are giving me in my shoulders right now.”

The whole room becomes even more uneasy, no one reacting to Magnus’s light joke.

Raphael turns his head quickly to Ragnor, voice aggravated, “I told you he didn’t remember!”

“I mean, none of us disagreed with you, my love.”

“We were just _hoping_ he would to make this whole intervention easier.” Catarina mutters.

So it is an intervention! Magnus’s brain immediately latches onto that word, confirming his own hypothesis. He just doesn’t know the cause behind it.

Raphael, Catarina, and Ragnor continue to bicker in the background as Magnus’s brain tries to turn through what could be the reason and he has some foggy inkling but honestly with his friends and life in general, it could be as mundane as finally admitting he’s lactose intolerant and giving up cheese to as critical as his dangerous self medicating tendencies reappearing. Maybe more wine will help, he takes a big sip.

“We should have told him the next day.”

Ragnor rolls his eyes, “Are you saying you would have? Or are you volunteering yourself, Raphael, for future, similar instances that may arise where you have to share an unpleasant plan with Magnus’s extremely grouchy, hungover self?”

Ragnor brings up a good point - the worst and most unpleasant version of Magnus is his hungover version. He blames it on being a warlock that rarely gets sick so all the aches and pain from too much alcohol seem like a personal hell that lasts weeks instead of hours.

Okay, so he’s a little dramatic on a good day and being hungover and miserable amplifies it to the umpteenth degree. Few brave souls can handle a hangover Magnus which is why he so rarely drinks in excess these days.

He’s actually trying to remember the last time he was hungover… It’s been a while… maybe even a year? But if that’s right then there were a couple of times he was hungover around that time. Maybe something happened more recently that he’s effectively forgotten or that Catarina blocked his memory of at his insistent begging (which only happened once and Catarina keeps that memory in pretty glass jar in case Magnus ever wants it back but he's heard the second hand stories, he knows he's better off without it).

Raphael sputters, “Well, no. I’m saying we should have not been cowards and just told him.”

“There is so much we _should_ or _could_ have done but we didn’t and here we are.” Catarina adds.

“And I think we all hoped it wouldn’t come to this.”

Magnus sighs, frustrated at himself for not being able to figure out what they are talking about exactly. It feels like it’s right on the outskirts of his memory but they’re speaking so vaguely that nothing is helping him actually _remember_ so they might as well tell him, no matter how terrible it is.

He clears his throat with raised eyebrows, bringing their attention back to the fact that he is indeed there, in the room with them, as they discuss him. He keeps his eyebrows raised until they quiet and look at him, clearly embarrassed at their actions of talking around him. “Why did you call an intervention for me?”

Meliorn talks for the first time the whole evening. Their voice is calm as they look up from the now lively and healthy ivy plant. “We didn’t call for it. _You_ demanded one.”

That reveal completely blindsides Magnus. He has absolutely no recollection of requesting, nevertheless demanding one. His voice is blank and short, broadcasting his confusion loud and clear. “What.”

“Almost a year ago.” Raphael adds, voice hopeful that it’ll jog Magnus’s memory which unhelpfully is still blank.

Catarina sighs, “The day we all got Camille’s wedding invitations.”

Oh. That... that brings forward a very clear memory in Magnus’s mind. One of anger and hurt and lots and lots of drinking and dancing and sweat and more drinking but nothing beyond losing himself to loud music, hot bodies, and too many tequila shots.

Oh, he does remember having the worst hangover of his life the next day. Every time he tried to refill his water glass, waffles would appear instead. He couldn’t even trust his magic enough to portal back to his own bed to be miserable and filled with acidic regret so Catarina quarantined him to the guest room for nearly the whole day. She truly is a good friend.

Magnus may have gotten way too drunk multiple times that week as he processed the whole situation... But not everyone in this room was there for those drinks and subsequent hangovers.

“I do know which hangover you’re talking about now but I still don’t remember anything about requesting an intervention.”

“First, Meliorn is right. You didn’t request, you _demanded_ one. Second, it was after our third group tequila shot, but I think your personal fifth, you bundled us all together on the dance floor and told us how much you love us.”

“Like how you really, _really_ love us, intensely and repeatedly.” Catarina squints at Raphael’s interrupting comment, her look telling him exactly how unnecessary she finds it. He shrugs with indifference even though he leans closer into range of Ragnor’s free hand, who reaches for Raphael’s without even a second glance.

It sounds very plausible, Magnus is a very sappy drunk and he loves his friends a great deal. They’ve gone through a lot together, they’re his family. He won’t ever apologize for sharing his affections with them, even if it sometimes is a little excessive when drunk or under intense emotional distress.

“Then you told us about what happened… with Camille’s cheating not being a one time thing.” Ragnor adds, his voice carefully neutral and devoid of all possible pity.

Thank demons.

Magnus quickly looks at his other friends’ carefully calm expressions, realizing that he probably also gave them strict instruction to not feel bad for him at all. It's what he hated most about his break up with Camille: all the pitying glances because she cheated on him and how she must’ve made a mistake because who would _ever_ cheat on him! Well she did. Multiple times but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that either because suddenly the pity would be about why didn’t he leave her sooner? Doesn’t he have any self worth? Demons, know there was no winning in that scenario.

Maybe he does feel guilt too for staying with Camille so long which is why it took him being blackout drunk after receiving said ex’s wedding invitation to tell the truth to his dearest friends.

Magnus nods slowly, glad he did share that burden finally even though he wishes he had been sober at the time to have known what it felt like to share that heavy secret for the first time with people he cares about and care about him, well, beyond his therapist and Chairman Meow.

Catarina continues, “Then we all swore on Raphael’s abuela’s living soul that we would also RSVP yes to be there for _you,_ not for her.”

Okay, the pieces are coming together and the picture sounds vaguely familiar but still nothing about this stupid intervention is coming through.

Once again, it’s Meliorn to the rescue with the final piece. “And before we ended that binding spell, you made us swear again that if you didn’t have a partner lined up to be your plus one for the wedding, we had to hold an intervention to get you a fake one for the weekend.”

The room falls eerily silent at Meliorn's words, making Magnus’s thoughts sound extremely loud in his own mind as he struggles to pinpoint what exactly his reaction is. He tilts his head to the side as he processes.

He feels…

He feels…

He feels… pretty damn proud of his blackout drunk self! There is no way in hell he would have thought of that sober. It's cunning and smart and a pretty solid idea all around. He completely forgot that he had said he'd bring a date to the wedding too, probably tipsy and vindictive in the moment so he's not surprised in the slightest.

If it was any other wedding or scenario, and his friends were forcing themselves to uphold a drunk promise he made them _swear_ on Raphael’s abuela’s soul for him to bring a _fake_ date to anything, he’d probably be furious and offended. But he understands his reasoning, he loves his friends and is glad they are also going to the wedding but Camille is his ex that he dated the longest -he thought _they’d_ get married one day. He has to show up at the wedding for his own personal reasons but he just can’t go without some arm candy.

He realizes the room is still filled with tension, everyone waiting for him to say something. “Okay. So how do we find me a fake date?”

“I guess, we could get you an escort and you could go _Wedding Date_ style.” Ragnor sounds thoughtful but the reference is a little surprising since it’s a non period style romance movie which is not his usual cup of tea. He must have watched it recently, probably in preparation for this very intervention.

“Wait pause on Magnus’s Debra Messing moment, you’re okay with this? I doubled my rosary blessings for my abuela for months cause of this for no need?” Raphael clearly watched the movie with his boyfriend.

Magnus shrugs since it really isn’t _his_ fault that Raphael can’t fully see the brilliance of the plan. “It makes sense and until now, I completely forgot I drunkenly RSVP'd with a plus one. Probably for the best or else I would have shoved myself into the dating scene a little too aggressively the past couple of months… Like last time.”

Everyone shudders, varying memories of awkward double dates, speed dates, blind dates, miscellaneous date attempts coming to mind of the months after Magnus broke up with Camille.

“Plus, it was my idea so obviously it’s a great one.”

And just like that, all the tension evaporates from the room, even Catarina huffs out a laugh. Magnus grins to himself as he takes another sip of his wine, uncrossing his arm to smooth the material on the armrest back into the correct direction.

“Alright while _Wedding Date_ is cute, what made it work is she _chose_ a specific escort based on his anonymous interview in that magazine she read and given the similarly high emotional stakes of this wedding, I think it needs to be someone we sort of know or trust at the very least.” Okay, maybe Catarina was there when they watched this movie too? Magnus isn’t trying to read too much into beyond it rapidly becoming the basic framework for his personal life.

“But it can’t be a friend friend because it’s Camille and she’d know in a heartbeat that it’s not real.”

Right because Camille knows their good friends from when it was Camille and Magnus but also because… that’s just who she is and their friend group hasn’t really expanded in the past five years.

“Good point Ragnor - so a friend of a friend.”

“What about my ex girlfriend Isabelle? She never met Camille and we still talk occasionally.”

Vague mental images of Meliorn bringing a brunette with olivey fawn skin and strong red lips to Catarina’s house comes to mind but Magnus shakes his head to quickly clear them. “No. I don’t really want to bring a woman near Camille, it sounds almost… cruel.“ They collectively nod in agreement, all aware of Camille’s slightly jealous tendencies towards other women giving Magnus attention, Catarina most of all.

“Valid - what about her brother?” Magnus tries to think if he’s ever met or heard of Isabelle’s brother. No mental image comes to mind and Meliorn takes it as their cue to continue. “They're Lightwoods _and_ he’s gay.”

The Lightwoods are a well known family of shadowhunters. And a shadowhunter, huh. Sounds… promising.

Camille always low key held up the feud as old as time itself between those with demon and angelic blood while ignoring the mundanes with neither and thus no special abilities. Some shadowhunters do believe their angel blood makes them better, more _pure_. They’re simply disillusioned and refuse to accept the proven scientific evolution, clinging to the archaic belief of angels as holy messengers from Above instead of just another creature with genes in their blood that differs from demons, thus causing different mutations from having children with mundanes.

“I’m intrigued.”

“He does sound like a good option…” Catarina agrees with a grin, her mind clearly in the same place as Magnus’s about how much extra it’d ruffle Camille’s feathers.

“Perfect. Let me text Isabelle to see if her brother’s single.”

“Oh yes, important detail.” Ragnor nods before drinking from his wine glass.

“If he is, you should have an idea of how much you’re willing to pay. Actually, didn't the escort set his rates for different levels of services in the movie? That makes the most sense. Also, did you know that Debra Messing is a seelie too?” Wait, _Meliorn_ watched this movie too? Maybe that’s why everyone was there before him: a mandatory material review for their fake wedding date intervention.

It’s a lot a bit absurd but suits his friends so well, willing to watch a ridiculous romantic movie if it might offer a solution for a friend that has to go to the wedding of his ex girlfriend who froze over his shattered heart. They are endlessly loyal and supportive of him. And he really does love them so much but he’s hasn’t had nearly enough wine to gush that to them right now, maybe after he finishes a second heavy pour.

“Good news - he’s single and willing to meet up tomorrow. Or maybe Isabelle is for him. Unclear. What time works for you?”

Magnus thinks for a moment, feeling both excited and nervous about actually having to follow through with asking this _stranger_ to accompany him to Camille’s wedding but then he remembers how he felt when he got the invitation and he knows any bit of nerves or judgement is worth trying to avoid that again. At the very least a stranger will provide a distraction, something else for his mind to focus on.

“Perhaps coffee at Downworlder Doughnuts at 8 am?”

“Alright, all set.”

“Well now I know what to do if I ever need a last minute date - this whole intervention was relatively painless.” Catarina remarks as she finishes her wine.

“If you’re still looking to date, I told you Magnus and mine’s friend Dot is back on the market and we think you’d really hit it off.” Magnus nods in agreeance to Meliorn’s words, but trying not to look too eager.

Catarina rolls her eyes, standing up from the couch to refill her wine glass at the bar cart. “Stop playing at matchmaker - you know how I feel about romantic meddling. When I meet someone I’m interested in pursuing, I will.” Catarina turns around with a full wine glass and what little is left in the bottle. Magnus opens his mouth to point out the flaw in that logic: she'd need to actually meet people to do that but he realizes now is not the time for that discussion.

She walks to Magnus and tops off his glass, finishing the bottle. "I just meant that we found a fake date faster than I expected.”

“Potentially found - the guy needs to consent first.” Raphael adds

”True.”

“What’s his name by the way?”

Meliorn finishes his sip of wine, “Alec.”

Magnus tries to wrap his head around how exactly he is going to ask the stranger to pretend to be his boyfriend for his ex’s wedding _and_ that he’s willing to pay for the company. Demons, he hopes it doesn’t make him sound like a sad, pitiful creep. He mutters the name to himself, pleased that having a name, at the potential of having _someone_ , to hold his hand through the emotional mess that lies ahead gives him hope: “Alec Lightwood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still working on sh99 but writer's block is real and this fic is a little less Plot Intense so I'm taking a break to work on this but going back to my sh99 baby as well cause I will finish it!!!
> 
> I've been wanting to challenge myself with writing a chaptered fic with shorter chapters to allow for easier updates and so I was kinda excited when this fic came to mind!! I hope you enjoy the story as I go!!
> 
> Let me know if there is anything confusing or that you particularly enjoyed! Any and all love and feedback and kudos and suggestions and support is always appreciated and motivating - ty ty for sticking with me ily
> 
> As for a current schedule, I don't have one!!! But I will try to tweet my updates using the #BLDSfic hashtag!


	2. The Proposition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would even agree to meet a friend that is only two degrees removed from acquaintanceship (aka a practical stranger) to discuss pretending to date them?
> 
> Apparently a certain Alec Lightwood, that's who.
> 
> Magnus is sure this is as cliche as it gets in the real world but he continues forward with the proposition just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone that's ever been cheated on that internalized it as their fault and/or didn't suddenly start hating their partner/ex/whatever when they found out, i get it and i see you. feelings and relationships are hard - this chapter is kinda for us.

Now that Magnus has slept on his own intervention plan idea, he feels much less confident about it than he did in the moment of its reveal. The more he thinks about it, the sadder it seems. He couldn’t even get a _real_ date to his ex’s wedding.

Demons, it’s the opening plot of so, so,  _so_ many bad romantic comedies where the lead is pining over their soon-to-be wed ex.

Except he’s circumventing that cliche plot ploy by at least bringing a date, just not an actual romantic partner but rather someone he will _pay..._ to be in his presence… at his ex’s wedding.

Oh demons. When he says it like that it’s no wonder they didn’t last. It sounds pathetic and he’s starting to feel like that too. He’s been teetering on a whole array of emotions since he woke up this morning: annoyance for why he even responded his attendance to the wedding in general, foolish because how does one even pay for a date for an event, and finally, something that nearly resembles positivity because a part of him really believes it isn’t a half bad plan.

Magnus continuously reasons with himself, for in his core he knows exactly why he decided to RSVP to the wedding: closure.

He just needs to know everything he had with Camille is truly over, to have closure  he never felt he received when he caught her cheating for the last time and things just... ended. There was no discussion, no explanation, no nothing. She just agreed to his break up demand and left. She didn’t even fight for them, for _Magnus_ , and sometimes that hurts more than the cheating ever did.

So by 7:15 am, Magnus finds himself preparing to leave his apartment to meet this stranger, this Alec Lightwood, trying to embody that overall positive mood. Worst case, Alec will say no and Magnus will have to continue his search. Best case, Alec says yes and Magnus has a plus one for the wedding. Regardless, he is a little intrigued about what kind of person would says yes to to such an oddly vague proposal -someone he shouldn’t stand up at the very least.

Magnus arrives at Downworlder Doughnuts just a couple of minutes before the set meeting time, eyes automatically scoping out the place from outside to see if there is a lonely shadowhunter already sitting there. The cafe is fairly calm, still too early for the second Monday morning rush, with a couple of tables occupied. There seems to be an interview of sorts happening in the back chairs, a student has notebooks and papers spread all over their table, someone sits towards the back with a phone in one hand and coffee in the other, a family on the couches, someone is ordering at the counter, and there is another person drinking coffee at a table against the window.

When Magnus enters the cafe, the person against the window looks up and they make eye contact for a moment which seems to startle them for they fumble as they reach for their ceramic coffee cup, knocking their hand against the saucer and handle instead. In the blink of an eye, both of their hands shoot out to catch the cup from completely toppling over, redirecting their attention down. Magnus quickly takes in their messy, short dark hair, thick eyebrows, light pink lips pursed in concentration, and unmarked, creamy pink skin. Sure, they’re cute but not who Magnus is here to meet.

Magnus heads towards the counter, figuring he’s either been stood up himself or too early. He realizes now that he should have come with some semblance of an idea of who he is looking for if not their number to contact them. He’s hoping his favorite morning barista will be able to help him.

“Good morning Gretel - how are things so far today?” Magnus asks, leaning against the counter while Gretel finishes up the drink for the person waiting.

“Beyond Raphael burning his first batch of croissants this morning which meant I had to explain to a very aggravated soccer mom type that I couldn’t just make a freshly baked croissant appear and yes, I _am_ the manager, it’s been pretty standard for a Monday.” Gretel remarks in a bland tone, but Magnus knows her, can see the small up turn in the corner of her lips.

He grins openly, “Glad to see the power from your latest promotion going to your head already.”

Gretel rolls her eyes as she passes the finished drink over the counter to the waiting client with a nod. She glances back to Magnus, “Your favorite?”

“Yes, please.” Gretel nods again, clicking the start button on the espresso machine before grabbing the necessary containers to heat up the chai tea and almond milk.

“Speaking of things going to one’s head, how’s Maia holding up these final days?”

Gretel pauses in her motions to look blankly over at Magnus, letting out a long sigh. “Insufferable. If they weren’t my best friend and their name wasn’t on our lease, I probably would've kicked them out by now.”

Magnus laughs, “Hey now, they’ve been working towards this degree for six years. They’re allowed to be nervous about defending their dissertation.”

She returns her attention to adding the steamed chai and milk combination to the large mug with espresso. “Yes… but they’re sleeping in four hour slots only and non-stop muttering arguments and counter arguments whenever they are awake. They _know_ their research Magnus -I think it’s becoming borderline harmful.”

“Hmmm…” Magnus knows what Gretel means, often overworking something out of fear or worries makes things worse. “I’ll stop by later this week with some anxiety reducing magicked tea which will help if they want to take it.”

Gretel passes the ceramic cup and saucer to Magnus, “Thanks -I think they will. You know they’re too stubborn to ask for help.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow in judgement as he takes his cup. She shrugs, immune to the call out for it’s a trait that Gretel also knowingly shares.

“I could use your help too actually.”

“Yes?” Gretel asks with her own eyebrow raised in return.

“I’m here to meet a shadowhunter, Alec Lightwood, can you please let me know when he comes in?”

“Yeah, he’s already here.” Gretel gestures with her chin towards the table against the window with the guy Magnus made eye contact with earlier. “I remember the last name on his credit card because I think Maia has a crush on his sister.”

“That was easy.” Magnus nods his head to himself. A deruned shadowhunter -huh. The lack of tattoos was why he dismissed them so quickly but being deruned is not unheard of either. He offers a five dollar bill across the counter to pay Gretel for his drink.

She shakes her head, glaring at him. “No. Free drinks for the month in exchange for the tea. I know your rates.”

“Fine. An even exchange that I accept.” Magnus agrees even though he rolls his eyes at the end, fully aware there is no point in arguing that he was planning to give the tea for free because it would be disrespectful to their latest initiative.

A couple of months ago, Luke started a market where people exchange goods and services without money, bringing back the barter system. There is a large wealth disparity between communities in New York, but they all have goods that the others need or want so the market is one way to try to combat that financial barrier. It’s a concept that Magnus had already employed for a while in his own practice but it’s been interesting and nice to see it spread through other people’s practices.

He puts the five in the tip jar with a wink just to be difficult since they’re not actually at the market before heading for the main reason he’s in the cafe at that moment.

“Alec Lightwood - he/him pronouns, correct?”

The shadowhunter in question startles at the sudden voice by his side, dropping the coffee cup in his hand. Quickly recovering again, his other hand shoots out to grab it before it shatters against the table. Magnus winces internally for accidentally spooking Alec by coming from behind with no warning. Magnus points his middle and pointer finger up, twirling them in the air as he flashes his cat eyes, ensuring none of the liquid spills out of the cup.

The speedy reflexes make much more sense now that Magnus knows the stranger is a shadowhunter, definitely _too_ fast to simply be a mundane. He sits down across from Alec as he settles his cup back on the saucer. He looks back up at Magnus, eyes quickly scanning over his face before setting on his fading cat eyes.

Alec breathes out harshly through his nose as if something amuses him, “Yes and thanks for that.”

Magnus waves his hand to dismiss the gratitude. “It was the least I could do since it would’ve been entirely my fault if you were suddenly wearing your drink. And that’s not really how I intended to meet you. I’m Meliorn’s friend, Magnus Bane - he/him.” He offers his hand in greeting.

Alec’s eyebrows twitch down before shaking Magnus’s hand, an easy smile on his face. “I was hoping our paths would meet soon since I’m the newly elected head of the Institute but I wouldn’t have guessed that Isabelle’s friend’s friend that was in need of a favor would be you.”

Magnus’s eyes widen slightly, putting the pieces together about how close their circles are as Alec just did. “Oh congratulations! I didn’t even know Maryse was stepping down from the Institute.”

“Yeah, my mother decided to not rerun this year. I recognize that shadowhunter politics don’t often make it into other communities’ realms.”

Maryse being Alec’s mother makes sense. Magnus had already figured there was some familial tie between them since they _are_ Lightwoods and all. He logs that piece of information in the back of his mind for his own future warlock town hall meeting. He does try to keep his community a breath of political changes in other areas in case issues arise or they have questions, they should know who the other community leaders are at the very least.

Alec holds himself like a leader too, Magnus realizes, with an upright spine, relaxed shoulders, and attentive eye contact. The common business profession look of a pastel blue button down and dark navy tie helps too. Now that he is taking in Alec’s posture, Magnus lets himself glance over Alec’s visible skin, his face, neck, and forearms, trying to see any hint of the runes that are the biggest shadowhunter indicator.

“At first I didn’t think you were a shadowhunter because you’re so much less… tattooed than most I interact with.”

Alec looks down where he has rolled up his shirt, revealing a bare arm that rests on top of the table. He tilts his head as if he forgot he is deruned.

“That makes sense. There’s a rune activated on my leg right now that hides them. I have a meeting later with someone high up where I work that I’ve never met before but I know is a mundane… so I’m being polite in a way.”

Alec sounds a little skeptical of his own reasoning and Magnus has a strong feeling it’s out of some unspoken hierarchy rule or something. Magnus gets it, equally frustrated that those sorts of secret expectations are still in place even though they are no longer legally enforced. Obviously as a society they are still working towards cohesive, peaceful living with people of different beings, races, sexualities, genders, religions, and everything in between. Societal progress towards equality is progress, even if it feels like a snail’s pace.

“I didn’t even know there was a rune for that.”

Alec chuckles. “It’s a fairly new one actually. A friend just finished perfecting it a year or two ago. It’s a slight modification on the invisibility rune to mundanes but took ages to work just right.”

“I bet a seelie would’ve made the process so much easier - they have tricks for blending in with mundanes.”

“They do?” Alec sounds genuinely surprised, making Magnus realize that perhaps they don’t know the extent of each other’s abilities, even the more common ones like simply glamoring to blend in. “I’m sure it would have taken a couple of months instead of two years then. It’s things like that that make one of my biggest goals as the new head of the Institute is to reinstate our leadership cabinet meetings. It’d be great to become more familiar with all the different communities in the city and their leaders. I don’t know why times of peace between us means we shouldn’t know our neighbors and work with each other.”

Magnus puts his drink down after a sip, careful to not overturn it with his excited hand gestures. “I completely agree. I suggested the same thing a couple of years ago when the warlocks were having issues growing certain plants that are crucial for our spells - a cabinet meeting would’ve been the perfect venue to bring up the issue to see if anyone had advice.”

“Exactly!" Alec nods encouragingly. "What stopped you?”

Magnus shrugs, his finger tracing the rim of his cup as he thinks back about what happened, the memory comes to him slowly. “Camille shut down my suggestion, pointing out it’d be much easier to simply ask Meliorn’s input since they’re a plant loving seelie. She wasn’t wrong and we got the problem solved easily. We didn’t realize how finicky soil can be.”

Alec huffs. “Yeah, convincing Camille to join might be the hardest obstacle to tackle out of the whole reinstatement.”

At the mention of Camille, Magnus is suddenly reminded of why they are even meeting in the first place, not to discuss their communities that they represent but rather something very different.

“Actually, Camille is also planning to not rerun for election next month because she’s getting married.”

“Oh… well that’s great -both her and us.” Alec grins.

“And it's the real reason we’re meeting today.”

The grin slips off Alec’s face, replaced by general confusion at Magnus’s words. He politely drinks his latte with raised eyebrows, giving Alec the quiet moment to remember his original reason for coming to Downworlder Doughnuts. The moment it comes back to him, his face relaxes and his eyebrows pull down. Magnus smiles to himself that Alec got there on his own. “The you-need-a-fake-date-for-something reason?”

“It is kinda surprising to be honest.” Alec continues as calmly as commenting on the weather. His eyes slowly look over Magnus’s purple and teal patterned silk shirt, solid black vest, and black pants, blatantly checking him out.

Magnus snorts, ignoring the flutter of pride at being visually appraised as he puts his cup back down, “Not just any something -Camille’s wedding. She’s my ex. We dated for years and we did _not_ end on good terms.”

He goes with the blunt, simplified truth, plain but factual _and_ accurate. He watches Alec for a reaction, any sort of sign or judgement about Magnus. He’s surprised that Alec’s face stays blank, the slight tightness between his eyes is the only tell he's processing Magnus’s words.

After a moment, Alec crosses his arms and his expression stays neutral while his words sound curious. “Then why are you even going to her wedding? You don’t owe her anything, especially not your presence if things ended poorly.”

Alec’s question throws Magnus slightly, not that he hasn’t been asked before why he’s even going but the fact that he finds himself wanting to be honest about it. And the honest answer is a vulnerable one, something he kept reminding himself of this morning as he debated even coming to this meetup.

He looks down to his cup again, searching for the exact wording to articulate what he feels to be true in his heart.

“I just… I just need to go for myself. I need closure that this is really and truly over. Not to be a cliche but, I think a part of me is still attached to her.”

Magnus looks back up, eyebrow raised as if to challenge Alec, for him to judge the truth that Magnus might not fully be over someone, even though things didn’t end… amicably. For some it could be seen as so simple, but everything he’s ever felt with or for Camille is so different than any other relationship he’s ever been in. The romantic part of him definitely holds onto that.

Alec watches Magnus quietly. He can practically see the gears turning in Alec’s mind but neither say anything to disturb the moment.

Finally, Alec nods. “Okay.”

Magnus lets out a breathe he didn’t even realize he was holding. He takes that as his cue to continue explaining the situation. “My friends are also going but I want something, _someone_ , more to be there with me. But I’m currently single hence why I’m looking for a stand in date for the weekend.”

“I’ll do it.”

Alec’s quick and easy response startles Magnus, who definitely expected more persuasion or conversation about it. His face pinches in confusion, “What? Really? Well, I mean we haven’t even discussed financial compensation. What if I’m offering less than what you want?”

Alec’s dark eyebrows pull down, “Yes really and no, I don’t want... financial compensation.”

Magnus feels truly blindsided by the painless acceptance of his request. He tries to gain some sort of footing over the money aspect at least. “No. I can’t do that -I have to give you something in exchange. Let me at the least cover all the expenses of travel and your outfit.”

“Well where is the wedding? I assumed it was in New York City.”

“You don’t even know where the wedding is and you’re agreeing to be my date? I thought shadowhunters had much better self preservation skills than that.” Magnus teases to hide his continued confusion. Alec rolls his eyes at the slight insult, crossing his arms across his chest as Magnus continues. “But no, it’s at a five star resort in Miami at the end of the month. Her fiance is from there originally.”

“I’ve interacted with Camille before, I know she wouldn’t get married in a place that wasn’t the epitome of high class.” Alec’s eyes look down to his coffee cup, one hand uncrossing to adjust it to sit flat on its saucer. “And I trust you to not lead me somewhere unsavory.”

Magnus grimaces slightly, “Well some people close to me would argue that sometimes dealing with Camille can be… unsavory.”

“Well let’s hope that she’ll be a little too preoccupied with her own wedding to focus any unsavory attention on me.” Alec grins again as he makes eye contact with Magnus. “Plus, I’ll have you. Aren’t wards and protection magic your specialty?”

Magnus laughs as he nods in the affirmative, pleased that Alec knows that already. It seems that he’s already started doing his research as head of the Institute. Magnus almost wants to quiz Alec, certain his knowledge extends to all the other leaders of the communities in New York.

“And I still don’t want any sort of money for this. I already have my own suit, I’ll just make sure that my bow tie matches your outfit.”

Magnus’s eyes narrow, even though Alec sounds so genuine with his words, it makes no sense why he won’t accept money for such a favor. “Why not? Why are you even agreeing to do this at all?”

Alec meets Magnus’s scrutiny head on, “I don’t need the money and being paid to hang out with you for a weekend doesn’t feel right to me. I never would take the money - I’m not an escort. Plus, we’ll probably see each other more in the future with me in my new position and I don’t want the money to be lingering between us.”

Magnus tilts his head to the side, weighing Alec’s words carefully. “So you’re just doing this out of the goodness of your heart?”

Alec’s gaze drops to the table again, his grip tightens across his chest as he thinks over what Magnus feels is a very fair and simple question. The quiet moment drags out, with him more than willing to wait Alec out. This whole scenario is baffling in the least to Magnus for he doesn’t know anyone that would pretend to be someone’s partner just _cause_ , not even himself.

Alec clears his throat as he looks up finally after two minutes of the quiet bustling of the cafe around them. “I’ve been in a similar situation myself… and I had my parabatai and my sister, with me at the wedding but I… I still felt so alone and it brought up things I thought I had moved passed and I… I just wouldn’t wish that feeling on anyone. I thought I was strong enough but really, I wish I was smart enough to bring a date, even a paid one, to be honest. So I’m doing it for you because I didn’t do it for myself and I regret it.”

Magnus nods his head slowly, absorbing the vulnerability in Alec’s words, knowing full well there is more to that story but it’s none of Magnus’s business. It seems difficult enough for Alec to share what he did but that doesn’t make Magnus any less intrigued. He pushes that curiosity to the side for now. He feels better about this, more settled about this drunken idea than he felt earlier that day and Alec’s honesty plays a major role in that. Magnus knows the idea is a little odd but Alec also gets it somehow, proving to Magnus that Alec is also the perfect person for this fake date plan.

“That makes sense and helps me feel a little less crazy about this whole idea.” Magnus admits with as much sincerity as possible. Alec offers a small smile back as if to say he truly understands Magnus’s genuine gratitude.

“But I’m going to pay for your airfare and hotel at the very least as my way of saying thank you. It’s the principle of it -exchanges only work if there is an _exchange_ for the goods or services rendered.”

Alec’s smile grows and his eyes sparkle with something that Magnus can’t quite identify, “Fine but I’m only agreeing because over the course of this conversation, I’ve realized that you’re pretty stubborn and this is a battle I will never win.”

“Well then you’re already more attentive than most of my partners have been in the past.” Magnus adds with a wink.

Alec snorts out a laugh, uncrossing his arms to turn over his phone from the table. His expression quickly falls to one of annoyance. “Crap. It’s almost 9 and my meeting is at 9:30 so I have to get going.”

Alec picks up a leather laptop bag from the floor with one hand while unlocking his phone with the other. He offers his phone across the table. “The wedding is in a couple weeks, right? Let’s exchange numbers so we can meet up again to talk details about our relationship, boundaries and everything.”

“You sure you can stay single that long to be my fake boyfriend at the end of the month?” Magnus asks as he takes the phone and quickly types in his number. He’s genuinely interested in the response for he’s _seen_ Alec, well aware that he’s pretty attractive.

“Oh yeah, won’t be a problem. I’m not really interested in dating right now…” Alec’s voice trails off and Magnus knows that tone, knows better than to ask for more information. He sends himself a text from Alec’s phone to complete the number exchange.

“I understand that feeling well hence my current predicament.” Magnus offers the phone back. “I’m pretty busy with work this week but starting Saturday my schedule opens up more. We should get to know each other better in general. Any objections? Requests?”

“Sounds good.” Alec takes back his phone as he stands up, pocketing it before picking up his dirty dishes. He heads towards the counter before he stops suddenly and turns around, “Actually…” There is a playful smirk on his lips and Magnus finds himself sitting up closer. “I have just one request.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow, silently encouraging Alec to continue.

“Don’t fall in love with me.”

He says it in the most serious tone but the upwards twitch on his lips gives away the joke. A surprised laugh escapes from Magnus’s mouth, all potential awkwardness and remaining anxiety completely dissolving at the unexpected, ridiculously cliche statement of every teen romance movie ever. He can’t help but roll his eyes which makes Alec’s smile grow wider.

“Didn’t you say you have something more important to do than quoting bad Nicholas Sparks movies?” Magnus tries his best not to smile, as if his judgement is truly high, but his amusement is reflected in his tone just the same.

Alec shrugs, still grinning. He turns back towards the counter, dropping his dishes in the designated bin before heading back towards their table.

“I’ll see you this weekend.” Alec says from the door, pausing once more. “And nice to finally meet you Magnus Bane.”

“Yes definitely, and thank you by the way, Alexander.”

Magnus doesn’t feel the need to clarify what exactly he is thankful for, knowing full well that Alec is smart enough to know. He nods his head before leaving through the cafe and off to his meeting.

Magnus has his own client whom is meeting him soon so he knows he should get going but he stays right where he is for a handful of minutes, slowly finishing his drink as he processes all that just happened. His plan is set into motion now and it might just work out. He has someone that is going to pretend to be his romantic partner for a weekend. Someone that is going to accompany him to Camille’s wedding. A someone with a name and a face and a good heart.

He lets that settle in him, trying to sort out exactly how he feels about attending the wedding now. He’s relieved to find he feels much calmer about it. Perhaps he should have had his friends initiate the intervention for this plan way sooner than a month out.

Or perhaps it’s not from simply having a date for the wedding, but rather knowing his plus one is someone who seems to understand his situation from their own similar experience and is on _his side_ , helps soothe his usual tangle of emotions.

Or maybe it’s something else entirely that he isn’t seeing right now.

Magnus doesn’t dwell on the reason for the change in his outlook much longer, simply acknowledging he genuinely feels more positive, that his own growth is imminent, that he’ll finally get the closure he needs to move on to his own romantic endeavors. And that is more than enough for him right now.

And who knows, Magnus’s mind adds as he leaves the cafe for his own busy day ahead, maybe he’ll even make a good friend in Alec that’ll last beyond this all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fake dating aus are fun and I can make them super self aware of the cliches!! people starting to get to know each other for one reason but then it turns into something else is my shit and I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> also looks like currently my update schedule is sundays!! I am hoping to move it to Saturdays but we'll see yall. I'll post first on twitter with the #BLDSfic tag if it changes!!
> 
> If you are feeling like Magnus is looking at this in way that is all about him, you are right and I have no shame in admitting that!!! He's got some healing to do and maybe Alec does too!! We'll see how it progresses... ;)
> 
> The beauty is that I'm writing this as I go so comments and feedback genuinely impact what I write so feel free to share what you like, what makes you worried, or if there is a specific dynamic you are interested in!! I have an outline for what's gonna play out but I'm always open to hearing what other people are feeling and thinking -  
> cause feelings and new beginnings are i n t e r e s t i n g !!
> 
> thanks for your support and I hope you like this fun, goofy lil fic!


	3. The Terms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual Saturday at the market with pizza, potions, and discussing the terms of a fake relationship using a BDSM style contract is much more entertaining than Magnus would have originally guessed, something about Alec just makes it all seem... easier.

Magnus Bane is not a person that  _ lives _ for the weekend, well he tries not to be at the very least. Mostly because that means he’s spending the majority of his days looking forward to a much smaller set of days but also because his jobs aren’t limited by the standard Dolly Parton Monday through Friday, 9 to 5 work week. Yeah he’s put in the long, shitty hours to make a name for himself but also to find careers that he looks forward to and  _ enjoys  _ doing.

That being said, sometimes he overworks himself and he finds himself looking forward to the days he sets a lighter load, like a weekend.

This week has absolutely been one of those with extra difficult clients, finicky wards, events not going as planned, and items not being delivered where and when they should have. Of course he was able to sort everything out and smooth all rough ends at least a little bit but it did involve long hours, favors being called, and lots and lots and lots of brain power. He deserves a nice night in, just him, his cat, and a good bottle of red wine.

His phone pings in the middle of scrolling through his movie options, trying to decide if he even wants to watch something or if music is the maximum amount of stimulation his brain can handle right now. He groans, annoyed at himself for not having muted his phone earlier to eliminate distractions for his quiet night. He raises his wine glass out of the way as he reaches with his free hand across the coach to pick it up. He swipes open his phone to read his newly received text:

_ ‘Hey Magnus, are you still free to meet up tomorrow? - Alec’ _

A text from Alec surprises Magnus. He had such a hellish week that he honest to demons forgot about their plans to meet this weekend to iron out the terms and conditions of their… “relationship”.

Not that Magnus  _ forgot _ they met. How could he? He’s felt so much lighter all week and he is not so naive to think it is simply a coincidence that he’s been waking up less at night since Alec agreed to accompany Magnus to Camille’s wedding as his boyfriend. That’s something that no matter how busy, overwhelmed, or stressed out he might be, he knows he would not be able to forget.

Shit. Should they be texting like partners? Does it matter? No. Magnus reasons with himself -he doesn’t text very often and especially not when his schedule is so packed.

He rereads the text and huffs out a laugh before putting his wine glass down so he has both thumbs free to respond.

_ ‘You know you don’t need to sign your texts, right? That’s why people save contacts in their phone.’ _

_ ‘I wanted to make sure you knew who this was.’ _

_ ‘I texted myself… from your phone’ _

_ ‘Yes… your own name.’ _

_ ‘Yes… so you’d know whose number you were texting.’ _

_ ‘I thought that’s why people saved contacts in their phone?’ _

_ ‘Touche.’ _

Magnus laughs out loud at Alec’s quick response, teasing Magnus back with his own words.He pastes his previous text so he can finish his answer and respond back.

_ ‘And yes, I’m still free to meet tomorrow. Sorry I didn’t reach out this week -it’s been a hectic one.’ _

_ ‘That’s fine. I get it. I didn’t want you to think I was backing out. _ _  
_ _ I have a standing siblings brunch tomorrow but other than that, I am open.” _

The thought that Alec might change his mind about their plan hadn’t ever crossed Magnus’s mind because of the absolute certainty in Alec’s voice, the determination in his eyes, his whole posture was so sure that Magnus took it as such, trusting in Alec’s word and his knowledge of himself.

_ ‘I have to drop off some things at the fair on Saturday afternoon. We could meet there and grab a snack while we talk.’ _

_ ‘Sure. What fair?’ _

_ ‘Brooklyn’s Barter Bazaar’ _

_ ‘I surprisingly haven’t been there yet _ _  
_ _ Is that the one started by Luke Garroway?’ _

_ ‘Yes’ _

_ ‘Oh okay my sister’s calls it 3B. Sounds like a cool concept. _ _  
_ _ Meet at 3pm?’ _

_ ‘Sounds good - I’ll see you then Alec’ _

_ ‘See? You do know who you’re texting.’ _

_ ‘Clearly it is because you signed your first text and not because I saved your contact when we exchanged numbers.’ _

_ ‘You’re welcome. -Alec’ _

Magnus laughs again at his phone in the quiet dark of his apartment causing a smile to linger on his lips. He’s pleased that their senses of humor seem to be similar, he’s curious if that will come through just as well in person tomorrow.

Their conversation jogs Magnus’s memory that he still needs to bottle his potions for tomorrow. He’s about to lock his phone to complete that task when one last text pings through.

Alec Lightwood  
  
**May 6th** 9:02 AM  
**Alec Lightwood:** Magnus Bane  
  
**Today** 7:12 PM  
**Alec Lightwood:** Hey Magnus, are you still free to meet up tomorrow? -Alec  
  
**Magnus Bane:** You know you don’t need to sign your texts, right? That’s why people save contacts in their phone.  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** ‘I wanted to make sure you knew who this was.  
  
**Magnus Bane:** I texted myself… from your phone  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** Yes… your own name.  
  
**Magnus Bane:** Yes… so you’d know whose number you were texting.  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** I thought that’s why people saved contacts in their phone?  
  
**Magnus Bane:** Touche.  
**Magnus Bane:** And yes, I’m still free to meet tomorrow. Sorry I didn’t reach out this week -it’s been a hectic one.  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** That’s fine. I get it. I didn’t want you to think I was backing out.  
**Alec Lightwood:** I have a standing siblings brunch tomorrow but other than that, I am open.  
  
**Magnus Bane:** I have to drop off some things at the market on Saturday afternoon. We could meet there and grab a snack while we talk.  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** Sure. What market?  
  
**Magnus Bane:** Brooklyn’s Barter Bazaar  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** I surprisingly haven’t been there yet  
**Alec Lightwood:** Is that the one started by Luke Garroway?  
  
**Magnus Bane:** Yes  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** Oh okay my sister’s calls it 3B. Sounds like a cool concept.  
**Alec Lightwood:** Meet at 3pm?  
  
**Magnus Bane:** Sounds good - I’ll see you then Alec  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** See? You do know who you’re texting.  
  
**Magnus Bane:** Clearly it is because you signed your first text and not because I saved your contact when we exchanged numbers.  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** You’re welcome. -Alec  
**Alec Lightwood:** See you tomorrow  
  


 

For their second meeting, it is once again Magnus who is the last to arrive. At least this time he texted to warn Alec of the slight delay.

Magnus enters the bazaar slowly, eyes looking around the different tables and trucks for the main identifiers his memory remembers from their last meeting: dark eyebrows, light beige skin, and long limbs. His identification game is made much easier today because the man in question didn’t glamour his runes out of sight.

Alec’s in a leather jacket with his back towards Magnus, attention on someone’s table, so really he can only see a single tattooed rune that snakes up Alec’s long neck, but there is only one shadowhunter with dark brown hair at the bazaar today so Magnus is fairly certain that’s who he’s looking for. 

As Magnus approaches, his suspicions are confirmed true. He wishes briefly he knew more about the meaning behind different runes for he is sure that if he knew the one on Alec’s neck, it’d be comical or cocky. Well, at least Magnus thinks it better be for choosing such a visual and sensual place or else it’s a wasted opportunity.

“No glamour today, Alexander?”

“You made it.” Alec turns quickly to face Magnus with an easy smile, turning away from the table. “Nah, not today. I wanted to make sure you could find me easily.”

“A reasonable tactic - thank you for thinking of me.” Magnus’s voice is too drawn out to be sincere, purposefully teasing back. He gestures with his hand that is not holding his tote bag to the rest of the bazaar in front of them. “Have you explored much?” 

“Not really. When I first walked in, I watched people bartering back and forth over a wooden picture frame and a set of potted herbs for over ten minutes until they settled on an agreement. When you said barter bazaar, I didn’t imagine that meant bartering with items, not money.” Alec looks up and down the street, taking in the tables, vendors, and people that line the streets. His eyes are wide and bright as he absorbs the new information. Eventually his eyes settle back on Magnus. “It’s really interesting.”

“Isn’t it?” Magnus grins, pleased that Alec’s interest seems to be genuine.

“Is it… successful?” Alec asks, hesitating over his words as if he isn’t sure of his own wording.

Magnus shrugs, starting to walk further up the street and Alec keeps pace. “What do you mean successful? How do you measure that? If you mean, make money then not really for we don’t charge people to have a table or set up here but we do have to pay for a permit to occupy the space. If you mean there is a positive impact on the community and those that take advantage of it, enjoy it and benefit from it, then yes.”

Magnus stops by a farmer table, glancing over at Alec. “Success is relative, especially when a capitalistic society almost exclusively uses financial profit as its sole indicator.”

Alec nods slowly, “That... makes sense and is good to hear that the community themselves benefits from it.”

“Of course. Luke spent a couple of years working with the community, his community, to morph this bazaar into a concept that they wanted and were interested in. The whole thing wouldn’t have survived a month if the community it is intended for wasn’t invested and consulted from the start.”

“True - you can’t create something you want to be used by someone without first knowing what they want or need.”

“Exactly.” Magnus turns to the table next to them, greeting the woman behind it, Chao, with a smile. “And how are you my love?”

The older seelie grins as the familiar greeting of endearment. “Much better, there is still a slight ache lingering in my fingers from that last frost but it’s much less painful than a couple of weeks ago.”

“I feared that you’d say that. I think my anxiety potion may be the cause - it dampens the pain in the moment, but can draw it out longer.” Magnus reaches into his tote bag, pulling out a glass container in the shape of a maple leaf filled with a blueish green liquid. He offers it to Chao. “I altered the potion slightly to ease the tapering off of pain so hopefully the ache won’t remain or suddenly come back when anxiety reducing magic has worn off.”

“That sounds lovely. What can I add to your basket in exchange?” Chao asks, gesturing to the different fresh vegetables, apples, and eggs that line her table.

Her son barters next to her with another customer trying to maximize their produce for a large sun hat. Her son is driving a hard negotiation but Magnus knows it’s mostly for fun and practice. He’s seen Chao’s son trade a bag of oranges for a stick figure drawing from a homeless man before. 

Magnus shakes his head back and forth, already feeling that he trades more than enough produce from Chao for her anxiety relieving potion. “Nothing - there is no change to our agreement.”

The welcoming smile drops from Chao’s face, suddenly becoming serious. “No. I refuse to let you undervalue yourself and your skills.”

Magnus wants to roll his eyes out of fondness at Chao’s motherly scolding but he knows she’d read it wrong. He knows how to barter with Chao though, has been doing so since before this market was even set up and she came to him for help with her anxiety since all pharmaceutical options made her body physically sore. “No Chao. I did not alter my potion steps, add additional ingredients, nor change the amount therefore our original agreement stands of one medium farmer’s basket for an 8 ounce potion.”

Chao’s eyes narrow. “The potion changed and does more now, so our original agreement needs to be changed.”

“Absolutely not-”

Alec steps forward, speaking for the first time since they arrived at the table. “Chao’s right, the intent changed behind the potion, hence your agreement needs to be altered to reflect such. He’ll take two additional heads of broccoli in his basket.”

Chao’s eyes light up, a grin returning to her lips at her easy victory. “See - your pretty boy there knows not to let you sell yourself short.”

“Fine.” Magnus half glares from the corner of his eye at Alec, who smiles back innocently, while Chao grabs the reusable grocery bag with Magnus’s name on it and adds the broccoli. Once the bag has crossed the table, Chao finally takes the potion from Magnus.

Alec picks up the grocery bag from the table before Magnus even makes a move for it. Chao raises an eyebrow at the gesture. “He even carries your groceries? I like this one - he seems kind.” Alec blushes at the compliment which makes Magnus huff out a chuckle because Alec is wearing an outfit that screams too cool with black jeans, combat boots, a button down and a leather jacket but here he is blushing at compliments from old ladies. “Always pleasure doing business with you Magnus.”

“You too - take care Chao.”

Alec and Magnus walk away from the table, allowing the next interested customer to step forward. He opens his mouth to call out Alec for ruining all the fun but he beats him to responding.

“From the looks of it, the two of you probably could have argued back and forth all day and loved it. I’m sorry I interrupted but I did want to  _ see _ the rest of the market  _ before  _ it ends. Plus, broccoli was the item she had the most in abundance.”

Magnus laughs. “You’re not wrong. I’ve known Chao for at least two decades, since I moved to Brooklyn. It was actually her idea to have this bazaar start directly after the farmer’s market so farmer’s could decide to stay longer if they wanted and barter their remaining produce.”

“She’s a smart business woman. Were you apart of the committee working to create this event?”

Magnus’s eyes scan the different tables, looking for his specific clients that are expecting him as he talks with Alec. “Yes and no. Luke really headed it up and did most of the surveying, town halls, and everything but I helped with giving him connections to people or companies I thought would be interested in participating as well as helping pool money towards the general permitting for the first year.”

“Oh, I thought I saw a donation box at the entrance that goes towards that?”

“Yes but we honestly weren’t sure if people would want to give money.” Magnus heads towards someone that is seated on a blanket on the ground, fairly certain of the seller. “This whole bazaar is founded on the principle that money isn’t  _ needed _ here to exchange goods or services even though most of the world does require it. We wanted to make sure we had a full year covered of permitting at the least so we could focus on cultivating the bazaar to be as welcoming as possible so any donations we do get go towards the future - Luke has plans.”

“I believe that. Luke’s always been so family focused since I’ve known him that I’m not surprised that extends to his community as well.”

They continue to discuss the bazaar in between Magnus’s different client visits. He barters with Sam for half a dozen of the fanciest or prettiest glass bottles that they’ve scavenged for half of the produce from Chao’s farm, a small vial of his specialty immune system booster potion for two loaves of fresh bread, the immune system booster for a handmade earring, and another anxiety potion for old wooden box.

Magnus is debating magicking all his successful barters back to his apartment and inviting Alec to dinner to continue their conversation when someone runs out of the small pizza shop on the end of the street the bazaar sits.

“Excuse me, Magnus Bane, right?” Magnus nods confirmation to the vaguely familiar young stranger, sure he’s seen them around the bazaar before. Their hesitancy accents their youth in their face, probably in their late teens at the oldest. “Do you happen to have any of your… anxiety potion? I’ve been wanting to see if it’ll help me but I haven’t seen your table the past couple of weeks.”

“Let me see…” Magnus reaches his tote bag, pushing various vegetables around to reach the bottom, a cool glass hits his hand. He knew he had one or two left. He pulls out the small bottle with a flourish. “It’s your lucky day.”

Their face becomes comically serious, jaw strong and eyes squinted.  “I will trade a large, hot from the oven pizza for that bottle.”

Magnus looks over at Alec, who is still holding some of the items. He touches his stomach as if in hunger and nods his head in support of the trade. 

“I accept - only if it is margherita.”

Their face relaxes quickly in relief, “Done!”

They scamper off back to the restaurant and return a only couple of minutes later with a large cardboard box. They offer it to Magnus, “It’s our most popular one so we pretty much always have one coming out of the oven.”

“Thank you - it smells delicious.” They beam at the compliment and Magnus hands them the potion. “Now remember, you only need to take one tablespoon of the potion when you are starting to feel anxious or preemptively if you know you have something coming up that will trigger it.”

“Like big, standardized tests that determine my future.”

“Exactly.” Magnus agrees. “If it works for you and you want a more regular supply, we can talk again. I will make a point to stop by the pizza shop in a month to check in if that works for you.”

They look up from the calming blue potion in their hands. “Sounds good. Thank you - hope you and your boyfriend enjoy the pizza!”

They disappear back inside the pizza shop at that, leaving Magnus and Alec with a pizza and the word boyfriend hanging in the air between them. A perfect segway into a discussion of the limits their fake relationship.

“Want to discuss our terms and boundaries over pizza?”

“I’d love nothing more - I’m holding all this food and still I’m starving.” Alec continues walking again away from the bazaar, seeming to have a destination in mind. “I saw a park with picnic tables on my way here.”

Sure enough, two blocks around the corner reveals a small park with a fenced in area for dogs and people enjoying the nice, late afternoon weather on the grass. The couple of picnic tables seem to be in use but there are moveable, foldable tables and chairs near by that aren’t completely taken so they head there.

Magnus sets the pizza down on the table before arranging the rest his stuff all next to each other, including what Alec was carrying. Magnus closes his eyes, imagining the empty space between his couch and his kitchen. He snaps his right hand while turning his wrist in, transporting the items to his apartment so neither of them have to deal with the luggage. When he opens his eyes, he knows his cat eyes are still lingering.

Alec shakes his head, a pleased grin on his face. “That must be so helpful.”

“Very.” Magnus sits down across from Alec and opens the pizza box, stomach rumbling at the smells and sights. “So. Terms. Do you have anything specific that you want to say first? What is your comfort level with physical affection?”

Alec reaches into his chest pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. “I actually made a list if that helps.”

“Very smart of you.” Magnus says as Alec unfolds the sheet before handing it over.

“Thanks but it was my sister’s idea so I wouldn’t forget anything in the moment.”

Magnus looks over the printed out table in his hand. The first column is comprised of coupley acts or displays of affection, the second is for Alec’s color of support, and the third one is for Magnus’s. The support levels are color coded similarly to BDSM with green, yellow, and red, he notes as he glances through Alec’s list. It’s simple but effective and to the point.

Magnus starts reading out loud, “Casual physical touches, such as hand holding or caresses, Green. Green. Clothes sharing. Green. Green. PDA, light to moderate, such as occasional kisses in greeting, Green and Green. Extreme PDA, such as long makeouts, Red and I’m not a big fan of that either so Red. Meeting of important family/friends? Yellow?”

He pauses in his reading to look up at Alec for clarification, who is calmly enjoying a slice of the fresh pizza. His serenity is clearly a mask for the blush on his cheeks gives away his slight unease at having this contract read out loud.

He puts down his pizza slice, clearing his throat before he talks. “Maybe it has value? Honestly, I based this list off what I did in my previous, new relationships and the more I wrote, the more I felt like it was pretty intuitive beyond the extreme PDA. Like we act physically intimate in public like a couple would and that’s it.”

Magnus laughs, understanding where Alec is coming from. It does sound so simple, how do they always seem to mess it up in the movies? A lack of communication? Perhaps. 

“That is true but I like the list, I like knowing that we’re on the same page and we talked about it at least. Thanks for explaining, I understand this one now and I’m also yellow. If it happens, it happens but I don’t think we need to force it to happen.” He looks back to the list. “Okay next, phone background, yellow and I’m red. My background is never of people. Social media updates, red and I’d be more yellow.”

Magnus looks up at Alec incase he wants to explain further. “I’m not on social media anymore so it doesn’t really apply to me.”

“My relationship status is not shared on any of my social medias and I guess on instagram, I probably would have posted a picture or two of you by now but the fact that you’re not on will be more than enough reason for why I haven’t.”

“I don’t mind being in people’s posts even though I’m not on social media but I’m not really comfortable with you posting on the internet, a place that is vaguely forever, that we’re dating when we… aren’t. It feels wrong.”

Magnus nods in understanding, it does sound… odd when put that way. “That’s fine and I get it - I agree to not post about you and our “relationship”. Red on social media for me too.”

That’s the end of the list but there are a couple of empty rows that could be filled in. Magnus effortlessly magicks a pen from his desk back home into his hand with a turn of his fingers. He begins to write in his colors in his column. When he gets to the end he remembers they will be sharing a hotel room in Miami together. 

“Do you feel comfortable sharing a king bed with me for the weekend of the wedding? If not, I completely understand and will change our reservation.”

Alec scoffs at that, shaking his head slightly. “I think there is plenty of room for both of us to share a king bed comfortably without even touching. I mean we’re both adults so I hope we have some control over our limbs.”

Magnus laughs as well, “I don’t know - do you kick in your sleep? Maybe I should get us two queens just to save my shins.”

“I do not kick but I may snore… It’s up for debate.” Alec’s grin is playful. “Are you projecting your own kicking habits on me? Is it  _ my _ shins that I should be worried about?”

“Please.” Magnus rolls his eyes. “Rarely so I think your shins will come out with minimal bruising from our two nights of bed sharing.”

“They better - they’re my best feature.”

Magnus’s face goes blankly serious, looking up and down as he takes in the tomato sauce on Alec’s face, pizza flour on his black pants, and artfully disheveled hair. “Uh huh. Clearly, hun.”

Alec throws his head back as he laughs, openly and freely. Once he stops, he leans forward on the table. “So bed sharing is a green for me but what about pet names, babe?”

Magnus quickly jots down bed sharing on the list with green for both of them and then pet names below it.

“I’m green if you are, boo.”

“Green as grass..  _ sweet cheeks _ .” 

There is smile on Alec’s lips and determination in his eyes and Magnus knows  _ exactly _ where this is going.

“Glad we’re on the same page, cupcake.”

“Absolutely, honey buns.”

“Wonderful to hear, schnookums.”

Alec’s serious facade cracks at that one, huffing out a laugh. “Sorry to give up so quickly but I actually had an ex call me that seriously before.”

Magnus is surprised that he won so easily, he had a whole arsenal of atrocious food related pet names all ready to go. He tilts his head in curiosity at Alec’s story, while reaching for a slice of pizza to quiet a rumbling stomach. “What now?”

“Yeah, he was a twenty-something hipster and making a valiant effort to bring back that name. We didn’t last very long after that…”

“I don’t blame you in the slightest.” Magnus is pleased with the quality of the pizza, understanding easily why there is always a line at the shop. “The worst pet name a date ever tried to give me was kitty because of my warlock mark.”

Alec’s go wide just as he is about to take another bite of his pizza. “That is… awful.”

Magnus nods as he finishes his slice. “Yeah, he whispered it in my ear after dinner, called me his kitty. He was a mundane too which made me more uncomfortable about it. Needless to say, the date ended there.”

“I once had a first date ask me if a. had a stamina rune and if i did, then b. would I ever use it in bed.” Alec says he reaches for another piece of pizza, half of it gone already between the two of them.

“Well would you?” Magnus’s tone is teasing, making it clear that Alec can deflect if he wants but showing genuine interest in the story. Magnus has had his fair share of weird, abilities related questions on first dates.

Alec shoots Magnus an unimpressed look. “Obviously but I’m not sharing that with a stranger within five minutes of meeting them.”

Magnus laughs at Alec’s reply, his shameless honesty and expression amuses Magnus greatly. Alec grins, chuckling slightly. “Hell, I’ve even used it as a pick up line in clubs.”

“Really?!” Magnus doesn’t even try to keep his surprise out of his tone. “Does it work?”

“Everytime, baby.” Alec adds a ridiculous wink as he finishes his pizza slice, prompting Magnus to laugh even harder. He’s not surprised in the slightest but it’s still funny to hear it from Alec, and the way he tells it just makes it even better.

“Speaking of exes, is there anything I should know about you and Camille before I go to her wedding with you?” Alec’s focus is on the remaining pizza slices in front of them and his tone neutral, revealing that he’s genuinely interested in the answer but doesn’t want to frighten Magnus off.

He debates it for a moment, telling Alec everything about what happened with Camille and what made their breakup so hard. How Camille makes Magnus feel so special and amazing and loved but how that still wasn’t enough for her, he wasn’t enough, and she cheated, multiple times. How much that hurt and still hurts, how sometimes Magnus misses how she’d make him feel, how simply being in her presence made him feel so good. How she loved him but in the end, just let him go.

He decides against it though, doesn’t want Alec to know the cheating portion of their history, that Magnus is still hung up on someone that cheated on him, for he knows the judgment that will follow. It always does.

Plus Alec doesn’t need all of that backstory simply to attend the wedding for it shouldn’t even matter anymore, it  _ doesn’t  _ even matter for Camille has clearly moved on and is getting married.

And soon, Magnus will do the same. 

He settles for their whole history summed up simply. “Nope. I thought she was the one, that we’d get married one day, and she didn’t feel the same after three years together.”

“Well that’s shitty - sorry for making you talk about it. I get why it’d be hard to move on after that.” Alec’s voice is so genuinely sorry that it borders on pitying which Magnus hates.

He offers a tight smile. “It’s fine - we’re fake dating now, shouldn’t we know each other's’ tragic relationship histories?”

“Yeah, I guess we should.” Alec agrees easily enough with a smile.

“Didn’t you have your own similar miserable wedding experience?” Magnus prompts, his mind remembering that interesting bit of their conversation, that hint into Alec’s background.

Alec shakes his head back and forth, smile easy as he deflects. “Yes, but that is a month ten of dating reveal at the earliest.”

Alec’s words remind Magnus that they haven’t discussed their own fake relationship history like how long they’ve been together, how they met, and dumb small details like that. But before Magnus can reply, his phone rings at that moment, Ragnor’s name flashing across the screen along with time which is much later than expected.

Marnus rejects Ragnor’s call to stop the ringing, well aware that it’ll annoy him. He’ll understand when Magnus explains his tardiness is because he lost track of time. The increased periods of daylight after a cold, dark winter always throw off Magnus’s perception of time.

“Completely reasonable but we should discuss our own relationship history at some point. Not tonight though because it’s past seven and I’m already terribly late to meet a friend.” Magnus closes the pizza box over the remaining slices, pushing the box towards Alec. “Please take the rest home.”

“It’s already that late?” Alec checks his own phone, 7:22 blinks back at him on the screen. “Good point - maybe we can meet up next week some time over drinks?”

“Next Tuesday I’m free.” Magnus replies as he checks his phone calendar while he stands up. He looks at Alec with a grin. “And I do love a good happy hour.”

Alec stands now, pizza box in hand. “Perfect. Thanks for introducing me to the Brooklyn Barter Bazaar today - I had fun.”

“Me too - though I know I could have worn Chao down to not change our original agreement if you hadn’t intervened.”

Alec shakes his head, “Yeah I’m know you could have too… if you had five hours to waste, my sweet pea.”

There is a playful look in Alec’s eyes that makes Magnus grin. He twists his right hand in as he cascades his fingers, the extra broccoli from his bag appearing on top of Alec’s pizza box. “Oh and don’t forget to take home your barter today, my dear broccoli.”

Alec starts laughing hard, probably at the terrible pet name and the sight of the broccoli. Once his laughter subsides, his eyes are still bright, grin wide, and somehow looking even cuter than usual.

He leans a little closer now and Magnus is hyper aware that they didn’t discuss  _ when _ all aspects of their relationship would go into effect. He’s single so it doesn’t impact him if in all public spaces they act like an actual couple. He leans in closer too, showing his consent. Alec closes the rest of the distance to press his lips against Magnus’s. The kiss is short and sweet, like most that are between romantic partners saying goodbye, and he finds himself relieved at how natural it feels.

Alec pulls away from their kiss. “Good night Magnus - I’ll see you Tuesday.”

“Looking forward to it, Alexander.”

And Magnus means it he realizes as they part ways which is more than he ever expected when he agreed to his own plan. Bringing someone whose company he actually enjoys to be his fake date for the wedding feels like a hidden bonus that he didn’t even know was an option. Isn’t that something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CASUAL KISS YALL. fake dating is so hard when it's between two single people with so many shared interests and senses of humor =///
> 
> I watched one of Kal Penn's episodes about the giant economy beast and talked about barter markets and I've been thinking about it non stop since then hence why it made it into this fic - they are a fascinating concept and I love how people who start these sorts of markets want to better their communities, help improve their quality of life, which I thought was very fitting for Luke.
> 
> ALSO HI YES I UPDATED ON A SATURDAY FINALLY! but I probs wont be able to post until next Sunday cause of Life but this week i was lucky!! And yes I added two more chapters because one chapter in my outline was becoming too convoluted for one chapter so I broke it in two but I can't have odd number of chapters so I broke another chapter into two... Not all my chapters will be this long either!! I dont know what happened!!!
> 
> Did you like the texting bit? Im thinking of doing glimpses of their text convos as section breaks if people would be into that!! (ao3 tutorial i used to help me: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722)
> 
> I LOVE BANTERING ALEC AND MAGNUS !!! I love playful teasing and how since Alec is in such a different place in his life in this fic, he's so much more self aware and more honest and open with his personality!! what about you???
> 
> ALSO sorry I didn't reply to comments yet!! I wanted to post before I head out for the rest of the weekend. BUT I DID ALLUDE TO BITS I SAW MANY PEOPLE MENTION BEING CURIOUS ABOUT!! But that will come later... I know what it is but Im struggling to fit it in a place that feels organic but we will find out!!
> 
> Anygays, thanks for reading and for supporting!! I hope you are enjoying this ridic fic and this chapter with all the Cliche Call Outs!! Let me know what you think or are curious about in the comments and i'll post to the #BLDSfic twitter tag if I change my posting schedule fo REAL!


	4. The Background.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before their drinks even arrive Magnus realizes he doesn't really know much about Alec, not about his favorite drink or his history or even if he has a job, and Magnus wants to. Tonight is supposed to be about _their_ background but he's sure he can sneak in some questions about Alec's too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! I posted on a saturday cause I'm swamped the rest of the weekend!!
> 
> this chapter was written entirely out of a 4 bullet outline... hope you enjoy!
> 
> tw : cancer mention in this chapter when discussing why they aren't dating. no deaths occur but just a mention

“So how did we meet?”

It’s the first question on Alec’s latest list that he brandished from his pocket the moment they were seated at the restaurant. It makes Magnus wonder if Alec was downplaying his attachment to lists last time, like this is just who he is, extremely organized and always making lists for all occasions. Magnus realizes suddenly that he doesn’t actually know much background about Alec himself.

List specific questions first, side questions later.

Magnus doesn’t even put the happy hour menu down as he answers. “I think we should just go with the partial truth: mutual friends introduced us. I’ve never had success with dating people from dating apps.”

“Yeah that makes sense.” There is a pause, presumably for Alec to jot down the answer. “When did we start dating?”

That gives Magnus pause, he puts his menu down to give his full attention to Alec. “Seven months ago? Nah, I think that’s too long for how little we know about each other.”

“Four months?”

“And still in the honeymoon phase so we’re very smitten yet cautious about revealing our flaws and fragile hearts.”

“It allows us to appear physically close but justifies not knowing everything about each other: a whirlwind yet guarded romance.” Alec says with a grin. They’ve just outlined the classic, cliche couple in romance movies that results in an understandable break up - it’s pretty genius.

Magnus matches the smile just easily, “And once the honeymoon phase ends, a believable break up follows.”

“Right. Exactly.” Alec nods, looking down quickly as he writes in the answer.

Their waiter stops by their table next, putting a pause to their interrogation for a moment as they order some appetizers and the house special gin cocktail for Magnus and the local IPA beer on tap for Alec. Once their waiter leaves with their orders, the questions continue.

“Who asked who to be official?

Magnus tilts his head to the side. “I’ve never asked any of my previous partners to be mine.”

Alec’s head shoots up at that. “What!? You’ve never asked anyone out?”

“No! I’ve asked people out.” Magnus vehnetmally shakes his head back and forth. “I am just never the one that asks to be exclusive, you know?”

“I don’t know what that’s like - must be great.” Alec tilts his head now. “Are you sure you aren’t a siren instead of a warlock? Sounds like you lure all your partners to exclusivity.”

Magnus laughs at the ridiculous joke, making Alec grin as well. “No thank goodness - don't have the palette for soul essences.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised either.” That comment makes Magnus pause, curious about what exactly about it doesn’t surprise Alec, wants to know what he’s thinking about when he said that. “Well based on your history, clearly I’m the one that asked then.”

“Hey, maybe you’re the first partner I asked to be official!”

Alec flatly looks up. “Magnus please, you have a ‘never asking someone to be exclusive’ streak to uphold. Me and our relationship scheme is not going to tarnish that reputation, especially if it’s fake.”

“Fine… but you never know.” Magnus argues even though Alec makes sense. It is an impressive track record in it’s own way but Magnus isn’t sure if it’s impressively sad or great. Maybe a bit of both.

Their waiter returns with their drinks and one of their appetizers. Magnus takes a sip of his cocktail, enjoying the citrusy flavor in it before offering his glass to Alec. “Want to try?”

Alec looks between the glass in Magnus’s hand and to his face with a pinched expression, like the offering is an unknown potion, which in a way it could be seen as that.

“Sure…” Hesitancy is written all over Alec as he reaches for the glass and takes a small sip. He immediately grimaces as he hands it back over. “Nope. Still don’t like grapefruit.”

“You don’t like grapefruit? Wow this fake relationship is over.” Magnus responses with faux dramatics as he reaches for one of the beef dumplings between them.

Alec grins to himself as he sips his beer. “I don’t like gin either…” Magnus pretends to make an offended gasp before taking a bite of the dumpling. “I actually don’t like hard liquor in general - I’m a local beer gay.”

Magnus squints at Alec, who returns the gaze evenly while taking a slow sip of his beer as if to accent his point. Once Magnus finishes chewing he concedes. “It suits you.”

Alec offers his glass. “Do you like IPAs?”

Magnus takes the pint, bringing it to his lips for a sip so small that it that probably rivals Alec’s earlier for brevity. The sharp, bitter taste of hops hits Magnus’s tongue and he shakes his head while handing the drink back. “Yeah no, I still don’t like IPAs either.”

Alec laughs, “My sister has that same reaction whenever she tries to take my drink. It’s good security to have.”

“Smart.” Magnus retorts as he cleanses his palette with his own drink.

Alec winks. “You know I am.”

“Oh yes, your signed texts and affinity for lists were the biggest tells.”

Alec laughs as he looks back down at the incomplete list on the table in front of them at the reminder. “First date at Downworlder Doughnuts? Probably best to continue sticking as close to the truth to make it easier to remember.”

Magnus nods. “That’s..“ He pauses with his mouth open to respond with smart but he can see the glint in Alec’s eyes, predicting the compliment so Magnus changes his response with a grin. “Sound.”

Alec raises a knowing eyebrow before continuing. “Okay, when did we first kiss and who went for it first?”

Magnus nearly chokes on his drink at the question because it sounds so juvenile, reminding him of dark, dark middle school days. “Wait have people really asked you that in the last ten years?”

“No…” Alec blushes as he chews on his dumpling.

“Oh thank demons.” Magnus relaxes back at that, no longer worried that he somehow has missed the childish interrogation techniques of his youth permuting the now.

“I was trying to cover all possible questions but I realize some of them may be… outdated.”

“You sound like a 70 year old man.” Magnus says as he laughs, encouraging a smile from Alec.

Their waiter returns with the rest of their food, asking if they want anything else before disappearing again to tend to the rapidly filling area. Almost every seat around them is taken now.

“I think simply being on the same page about our background is more than enough. Unless of course you have other questions that people have asked you and your partners in the past decade?”

Alec shakes his head. “No, not on this list then. Well except the classic one that same gender couples get but I didn’t even entertain it on this list.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what question Alec is referring to. “God if anyone at that wedding asks which one of us bottoms, I will throw my drink at them and please feel free to do the same. My friends will even join us I’m sure.”

“Glad to hear that. I really don’t understand the fascination of cis heteros wanting to know if a gay man is a bottom or top.”

“They only think in their binary, Alec. Nothing else computes.” Magnus accents his point with a raised eyebrow and long sip of his drink.

Alec sighs in response, letting his shoulders drop. “You’re absolutely right - our entire existence and society is drenched in heteronormativity.” He stays like that for a moment longer before straightening back up. “Well at least I know I’m gay now and that’s all that matters.”

“Cheers to being queer.” Magnus raises his glass and Alec follow suit, clinking their drinks together.

“Cheers queers indeed.”

They pause as they take a sip of their respective drinks. Magnus puts his glass back down on the table. “Any other background questions on that list to answer?”

Alec looks down, shaking his head. “Nothing that’s relevant to this current decade. I think we’re good.”

“Good.” Magnus watches as Alec carefully folds up the sheet of paper and placing it in his inner pocket just like he did last time. “Last time you said the list idea was your sister's, is that true or do you secretly love making them? Or is this whole pretend dating thing so odd you need lists to wrap your head around it?”

“Oh no, this,” Alec gestures between them with his free hand, “is pretty easy and straightforward, especially in terms of how some of my past relationships went.”

Magnus sort of gets what Alec means, they have their relationship laid out and discussed to ensure they are on the same page about certain things. It's a courtesy that doesn't extend to his other relationships in the beginning. He tends to figure them out in the moment, as he goes, which can be really tiring or natural depending on the partner and where they are in their life. Alec seems mature too, willing to communicate about things he feels comfortable but being honest when he doesn't. It makes sense since they’ve only known each other for a just over a week.

It took months before Camille would open up about things that were bothering her to Magnus but she’s always been a private, closed off person, letting few and far between in. He always felt so lucky to be one of those that she eventually let in.

“I may have stretched the truth… She suggested we discuss our comfort levels but I made it into a list of sorts. I do like making lists; they help me focus and give me a sense of control. My job has busy peak periods and requires me to be very organized so it’s a part of that too.”

“Oh what is your job?” 

“I’m part of the undergraduate admissions team at New York University - working on recruitment and application processing.”

“Higher education, really? Well, I know nothing about admissions beyond my own application processes. What’s your favorite aspect?”

“Besides my amazing coworkers?” Alec takes the last shrimp dumpling, transferring it to his plate. He doesn’t even miss a beat as he continues. “Watching the small breath of relief that nonmundanes let out when they enter our admissions office for their application interview and see our team, see people on the other side of the table that are the same root being as them, look like them, or just whatever else they see that reassures them that NYU is where they want to be.”

Magnus finishes eating the kimchi fried rice he has on his plate as an excuse to quietly look at Alec, who’s focused on his own food with a light blush on the tops of his cheeks. Magnus takes in this new piece of information and compares it with what he already knows. From their conversations, he knows that Alec cares, a great deal, about his community and bringing different people together. Magnus can see the draw that being an admissions office at a major american university would have on Alec.

“Most be hard to not admit them all - sounds both challenging and rewarding.”

“It is.” Alec agrees, nodding to himself before looking back up. “Of course though, it goes without saying that NYU isn’t perfect with our admissions numbers still in the teen percentage for admittance for downworlders and shadowhunters combined. We are working hard on it and our numbers are increasing, but the board of trustees are slow to catch up with society.”

Magnus can hear Alec’s frustration across the table; it makes Magnus grin, pleased that someone that cares as much as Alec is part of the team that accepts or rejects students. “All big, corporate companies are like that, slow to follow society’s welcoming and inclusive trends. I’m sad, but not surprised, that higher education institutions falls prey to it as well but the change does start with staff, like yourself, demanding it. Sounds like you’re in the right place.”

“Thanks Magnus.” Alec’s smile is a small, warm one that looks terribly earnest and genuine, like Magnus’s support really does have some sort of value between them. “So I thought you were a consulting protection and wards warlock, but you sell potions too?”

“Of course! Or else I’d be terribly bored without testing the extent of my magical capabilities, the consulting business can be quite dry.” Magnus says with an eye roll, for consulting can be the same three spells for a month straight and he needs much more mental stimulation than that or else he’d definitely find himself in trouble. “I’m also an entrepreneur.”

“Really? I must have missed that when I looked into you.”

“Oh, you’ve researched me? What did you find? Anything good?” Magnus leans forward on their table, hands clasped so he can rest his chin on top of them. He raises one eyebrow playfully.

Alec rolls his eyes as he sips his beer. “Don’t flatter yourself nor insult me, I’m not that creepy. It was before we even met. It was just my mother’s notes after I started looking looking into the latest downworlder leaders for the cabinet revival. I even mentioned it at our first meeting - it’s how I know that protection spells are your specialty.”

“Fine - no fun.” Magnus says as he leans back in his chair.

“What area is your business?”

“I own a nightclub _and_ I just franchised my cafe last year.”

Alec’s eyes narrow. “Which ones? Maybe I’ve been to them…”

“Well I know you’ve been to my cafe at the very least: Downworlder Doughnuts. Pandemonium is mine as well.” Magnus says nonchalantly, but a pleased smile appears on his lips when Alec’s eyes widen in recognition.

Magnus has worked hard to get here, to make his dreams of owning his own businesses a reality, and it always fills him with joy when people recognize the names of his places. It makes him feel like a proud parent to see his ideas flourishing into a thriving and enjoyed part of society.

“I’ve been to both places many times and they are both amazing, in different ways." Alec’s eyes are wide with genuine amazement while he gushes. "I love Pandemonium’s weekly queer nights with queer music, djs, and people. It’s my favorite night to go out - it’s the only place I feel safe _and_ celebrated while dancing. It’s amazing.” 

Magnus smiles, big and bright at hearing one of his personal endeavors so highly praised. The feeling is truly like no other. “Thank you, I’m really glad you enjoy those nights - it means a lot to hear that. They’re my favorite too and its popularity is helping me with my latest idea. I’m in the midst of finalizing plans to set up a queer centric cafe or casual restaurant, a place for our community that isn’t a bar for those that can’t be around alcohol.”

Alec just looks at Magnus, eyes looking over his face multiple times, as if Alec is trying to find something, see something beyond the superficial, outer layer of skin. The gaze is intense, making Magnus feel vulnerable for reasons unknown. He blushes as he takes another sip of his drink.

“I know so many people that will be delighted to hear that, to have such a place exist for people like them. That’s really exciting Magnus - I’m already looking forward to it.”

Magnus knows people too that will benefit from it, knew people that might've still been around if more queer friendly non alcohol related spaces existed. He gets it, he really does, that’s why he’s been working so hard on making _Jem’s Dream_ a reality.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re invited to its grand opening.” Magnus says a smile, trying to lighten the mood. The air feeling different around them for some reason and he isn’t exactly positive why, it’s not bad necessarily, perhaps it’s been too long since he was on the receiving end of so much gratification.

Alec returns the smile but suddenly it drops off his face. He looks very concerned as he asks,  “When the purgatory do you even sleep?”

Magnus laughs at the complete 180 degree change in Alec’s expression. “I manage to sneak in at least seven hours a night still. I also don’t have to be present at each business every day. Consulting allows me to arrange my clients around my other demands since it isn’t restricted by a nine to five schedule.

“At this point, Pandemonium and Downworlder Doughnuts are hands off since they’re doing well. I just keep the back end running, helping with big picture logistics, major events, or when my staff need me. For the most part, I trust my managers to keep the day to day running efficiently. I mean I did hire them for that reason. If I didn’t, then I would never have time for other ventures.””

“Are calendars to you what lists are to me?”

Magnus smiles at the comparison, it’s terribly nerdy. “Definitely - I wouldn’t be nearly as successful without an accurate, up to date calendar. I have the one on my phone obviously, but I keep a big paper one in my home office as well that is three months out.”

Their conversation halts for a moment when their waiter comes to collect empty dishes, ensure they are set with everything, and drop off the check before leaving again to tend to their other tables in the area.

After they leave, Magnus reaches for the check but Alec interrupts the action by leaning closer across the table. “Do you color code your businesses, clients, and personal events on your paper calendar?”

Alec looks so ernest about his question but Magnus can’t help but chuckle as he shakes his head. “No, not currently.”

“Could be useful, adding another category to the visual.” Alec leans back, an easy smile on his lips. “Sounds like you enjoy being busy. I understand why you’re not interested in dating.”

Alec doesn’t sound judgemental when he makes his comment, just like he’s stating a simple fact. Magnus appreciates it too, glad he’s understood by Alec when so many others just don’t seem to _get_ it.

Magnus shrugs as if it _is_ easy to see and understand, no additional explanation needed but he wants to talk about it more just the same. “I do like being busy but it’s more than that. Everything I do motivates me, I _love_ what I do, all of it. I’m always thinking of more ideas, events, potions. There is a lot that I want to do, things I want to learn, things I want to change, and being a warlock might extend my lifespan but I’m still not going to live forever. I focus on the most important things for me in the moment. And currently, my businesses are a high priority whereas finding a romantic partner is low. But they could always change.”

“Like once you have closure from Camille?”

Magnus glances up at the comment, feeling both vulnerable and blindsided Alec remembered that from their first meeting. Magnus takes in Alec’s face, looking for some sort of hint of what exactly he’s thinking, why he’s bringing it up so casually like only Magnus’s closest friends do. He sees nothing malicious, no distaste or judgement, just a quiet curiosity in Alec’s slightly drawn eyebrows.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Magnus shrugs, unsure of the answer himself. “I know the part of me that does hold onto her, the weight of a potential us, is what prevents from genuinely attempting to date. I do know I want to go on dates and no longer self sabotage myself but I don’t know if that lack of pressure will make dating a higher priority for me.”

Alec nods his head slowly, not once breaking eye contact from Magnus. “I understand that - it’s never black and white either when feelings are involved.”

Magnus decides it’s time to turn this interrogation around, feeling that he’s been vulnerable more than enough for one evening. “What about you? Any reason why you’re not interested in dating?”

“You mean in addition to dating you?” Alec teases with a warm grin and wink. His face sombers, his eyes look to the table where his hands trace out some unknown pattern against the wood. He looks up with a small, sad smile and Magnus knows whatever follows is a difficult story to share. He wants to take it back, not have Alec tell it to a relative stranger in such a public setting. Then he starts talking and Magnus just listens, trusting Alec to know his own comfort levels.

“Dating used to be a big priority for me. My whole family will tell you I’m a romantic sap at heart, but about two years ago my mom got… sick, really sick. She was diagnosed with breast cancer and shadowhunter treatments weren’t working. So, as a last resort before she became too weak, they deruned her, hoping it would help mundane treatment practices take.”

Magnus winces, hearing the pain and fear clearly in those words. He’s read testimonies about what the shadowhunter deruning process is like, how losing each rune is a completely different type of agony that can’t be numbed in the slightest. With each one removed, it feels like losing a piece of themselves, of their shadowhunter being itself, the bit of angelic DNA that makes them a being at all. And sometimes that’s the goal, to lose that connection. But sometimes, they have no choice. Sometimes shadowhunter laws require it for great betrayals and sometimes it is simply done for survival.

“And it worked.” Alec lets out a sad little chuckle, like he’s still surprised. “So many people think that beings are so much better than mundanes with all our abilities and powers, but it was only a mundane doctor and treatment that saved my mom.

“It’s just my mom and my siblings, so we all did everything we could to be there, from getting her to and from chemo treatments to making sure she had nothing to worry about beyond getting better. I pushed dating aside to care for my family and I’ll never regret it.”

The news surprises Magnus, feeling genuinely shocked that he hadn’t heard about it before now. He _knows_ Maryse, maybe they aren’t the best of friends or even friends or even see each other regularly but he did see her at different leadership meetings, around the city, with Luke, and say hi. Magnus wracks his brain for the last time he even _saw_ her, was it within the past year even? Did she even have runes? His brain is coming up blank though, nothing of value coming to mind beyond surprise at the heavy hearted news.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander. I had no idea what Maryse was going through.”

Alec snorts slightly, “Yeah most people don’t know, not even in our shadowhunter community, just how she wanted it. She still lead town halls when she could and sent me to lead them as training when she couldn’t, didn’t tell anyone outside the family until the doctors were certain of what exactly the outcome would be. She felt like she had to keep a strong face because shadowhunters can’t have weaknesses, mistakes, or angels forgive, _cancer_. She was the same when she was divorcing my dad- she didn’t tell anyone until it went through fully.”

Alec’s tone is harsh, rolling his eyes at the absurdity of it all which Magnus understands, on both sides. It’s difficult to be a leader of a community _and_ be vulnerable. To balance that role well so people can trust you, can come to you, but also be aware of your own weaknesses. People always talk about the positives of being a leader, of making change and being celebrated by a community, but they remain silent about the negatives, the gossip that follows, extreme blame over all and any issues, and the list goes on.

He reaches his hand across the table, gently touching the top of Alec’s hand. “That most have been really hard for your mom and you but I’m sure having a son as caring as you every step of the way really helped. I think that makes sense - you channeled all your loving energy from your romantic side to supporting your family.”

Alec looks down at rings on Magnus’s hand, letting out a big sigh. “True. Well she’s been cancer free for nearly half a year now but I still haven’t felt a need to date again.”

“And that’s fine too - I understand it.”

Alec gaze returns to Magnus’s face with a small smile, settling something deep inside of his chest. Suddenly, Alec’s hand shoots out from under Magnus’s hand. Alec quickly passes their check to their scurrying waiter as they pass their table.

The move completely surprises Magnus. He didn’t even have a chance to see it, didn’t even notice Alec put his credit card with it, never mind have a chance to add a card too. Magnus has a feeling that was Alec’s intention all along, a small price for sharing vulnerabilities.

Magnus narrows his eyes, bringing his hands to the edge of the table as he sits up straighter, annoyance at the little move radiating loud and clear. He doesn’t like when dates just _pay_ for him without discussing it at the very least. It feels underhanded and pointed at times. Alec meets the harsh gaze easily.

“You covered the pizza on Saturday so I get dinner today.”

“That doesn’t count! I bartered for the pizza, I didn’t _pay_ for it. And it was a single pizza.” Magnus counters.

Alec shrugs as the waiter returns with his card and receipt. “A meal is a meal and bartering is a form of payment.” He looks up from signing, narrowing his eyes. “Are you implying that your potions have no monetary value? Didn’t Chao remind you just this weekend to stop selling yourself short?”

Magnus rolls his eyes for it _is_ different to him, he _knows_ it is, but at the mention of Chao, he knows he can’t argue against that logic. “Fine. But the next one is on me.”

“Deal. I rarely say no to a good happy hour and my schedule is pretty flexible next week.” Alec says with a wink.

“I may be available next Monday… or is it Tuesday?” Magnus asks himself, immediately reaching for his phone to refresh his memory. He swipes open his calendar. “Ah yes, the art exhibit opening ceremony is Tuesday so I’m free Monday.”

“An art exhibit? Another one of your many talents?”

“Oh no - my friend’s photos are going to be in a gallery in Brooklyn about sexuality and gender in downworlder communities so a group of us are going to support him. Plus, it sounds interesting.”

“Hold on, is the collection called ‘Anything but Mundane’?”

“Yes! You’ve heard of it?”

“An NYU colleague from our queer staff group has pieces in it too so I was hoping to check it out sometime, not opening night though.” Magnus raises his eyebrow, prompting Alec to explain. “Isabelle is busy on Tuesdays, Jace has a class, and I’m not sure if I want to go by myself.”

“Come with us!” The words slip off Magnus’s tongue without a second thought. It’s only after he’s uttered them that he realizes his friends will be there, a yellow field on their boundaries list. “You would also meet my friends that are going to the wedding with us.”

“Thanks for the offer but I don’t want to intrude on your night with your friends.”

Magnus can hear the hesitancy in Alec’s voice, can tell that he wants to go but is genuine in his concern. The invitation didn’t feel forced or uncomfortable to extend. Magnus likes spending time with Alec, someone who has mutual interest in attending the same event, so it isn’t a reach to invite him.

“You wouldn’t be ruining the night at all, it’s an exhibit ceremony open to the public and having my boyfriend with me wouldn’t be an intrusion in the slightest.” He pauses, watching Alec think it over. “Plus, there are appetizers and an open bar for the first hour which means it is just a free happy hour. And I have it on sound authority that you share my love for a good happy hour.”

Alec chuckles at that, the smile lingering on his lips. “How can I resist an offer like that?”

“You just can’t.” Another idea comes to Magnus’s mind, “It’ll be a good first test of our relationship in a public setting too.”

“What do you call this right now?” Alec asks with a raised, confused eyebrow.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “First test around people that _know_ me. They also know our deal but they’ll be honest if we don’t look… like we're romantically involved either. And trust me, they’ll be honest. Maybe too honest.”

Alec laughs. “Okay then -it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is sharing a bit of himself!!! :''') Beer gays are VALID !!! 
> 
> oh yeah I took out the immortality item in the equation - warlock's magic does slow down their aging process but it doesn't make them immortal in this au!! also there is no heaven or hell concept in this au, just purgatory!
> 
> Half way through this fic I started panicking about how I write Alec and Magnus, how I write their interactions, and if it is in character at all and in the end I decided that the characterization isn't perfect but this an AU and I think I have a solid grasp on core personality traits and that's what writing is for, for exploration and practice and enjoyment, not perfection.
> 
> what do yall think? let me know in the comments or on twitter with the #BLDSfic tag!
> 
> hope you're enjoying the fic and its progression and some mindless fluff that we all deserve!


	5. The Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus was only a little worried about introducing Alec to friends because they're sort of a tight knit group. But Magnus hoped an art exhibit would provide plenty of material to discuss so it would eliminate any awkward judgement that can come up when they try to add a new person to their mix.  
> But Magnus's fears about the meeting seem to be completely unfounded for Alec and Luke haven't stopped chatting all night, leaving Magnus open to other meetings, some of the decidedly less pleasant variety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you not all my chapters would be like 4k!!! this is shorter cause it's laying down the groundwork for the Future but I hope you enjoy it just the same

“So… you invited Alec to tonight?”

Catarina’s question catches Magnus off guard for multiple reasons. One, it’s a complete non sequitur from their previous conversation about the section of the gallery they are currently examining, photos taken by a fellow warlock that goes by D.R.. The photos started intimate but ended with a feeling of heartbreak, even with no subjects actually in focus, only blurry body parts and personal items. They both had just mentioned wanting to meet the artist as they move to the next series of photos when Catarina dropped that question with the most casual of tones.

And two, the topic of the question _is_ casual and something Magnus wasn’t expecting to be asked. He means, he did text their group and ask if he could bring Alec to which no one had any objections. Plus it doesn’t seem odd to Magnus, he means they are _supposed_ to be dating.

He lets his confusion bleed into his tone, “Yes… I mean you were in the group chat when I texted about it.”

“I just meant I’m surprised you invited him, that’s all.”

Catarina shrugs noncommittally, her eyes trained forward and Magnus gets the distinct feeling that she’s avoiding his gaze on purpose. He knows Catarina which means he knows that definitely is  _not_ all.

“Well he was debating coming to the exhibit anyway and since we’re… together, it made sense for him to join me -us.”

Catarina nods her head in agreeance, not uttering a word either way. Magnus looks forward at the next series titled _Werebears_ , recognizing some familiar faces in the photos of defiant green and gold werewolf stares as they pose provocatively, showing off their hairy bodies and round, soft bellies. Further down the wall, the stances remain the same but with one or two werewolves in the lineup fixing their lipstick or applying eye shadow as they stare boldly at the viewer.

“You’re spending more time with him than I expected for the... situation.”

Perhaps if it was any other person, the comment would sound _almost_ jealous but from Catarina, it simply comes out factual, as if she is talking about the brick walls that make up the Brooklyn gallery they're currently in. There is a curiosity there in her tone and the _why_ is illicit. Magnus knows her well, able to hear the real question but knows why she doesn’t ask outright, grateful that she knows when to let him decide how much he shares and when he needs to be pushed. It’s a useful skill, something he cherishes deeply about their friendship.

He has no qualms about answering the secret, unspoken question hidden between her words for there is nothing he feels uncomfortable with or that he is hiding from. The truth is a simple one. “I’m going to be spending a whole weekend with him -I don’t want him to be a total stranger.”

“Hmmm… Many of your closest friends will be there that weekend too.”

Magnus turns his head towards Catarina who once again remains stoic, facing the photos on the wall. His eyebrows pinch together as he tries to understand what exactly she is trying to get from him. He thinks over a couple of different scenarios but can’t quite pinpoint it. She isn’t angry and the comment is rather benign on its own, so perhaps she doesn’t mean anything beyond that observation. Perhaps this is one of those instances where it really isn’t that deep. Well at the very least it doesn’t really seem too important if it _was_ even deep so he shrugs off her response. His face relaxes into a cheeky smile. “But none of you will be be sharing a bed with me. Plus, I rather like his company.”

Catarina looks over at him now, faux surprise on her face, her first reaction since this change in conversation started. “You don’t say?”

Magnus chuckles at her response, well aware of the reputation their friend group has. It’s not every day they hang out with new people _multiple_ times in such a short amount of time, there is a reason why it’s been their core crew for the past fifteen years with the most recent addition being Meliorn seven years ago after Raphael started hanging out with them nine years ago.

It is sort of surprising in a way. It’s not that Magnus doesn’t like hanging out with people or meeting new people, he does, he loves it actually. But often, he meets someone once and he’s doesn’t feel the need to see them again for a while, not because he doesn’t care about them but just because he cares about many people and he has his whole current priority list that he juggles. It makes sense to him and his friends, probably explaining why they’ve been such good friends for such a long time in the first place.

“But I get it… I mean he’s pretty cute.” Catarina adds, her eyes looking over Magnus’s left shoulder towards the back corner of the other end of the gallery.

He turns his head, following her gaze to where Luke and Alec stand, deep in conversation with animated hands that accent conversation points which is most likely unrelated to the exhibit since they aren’t looking at any photographs. Probably about Luke’s interest in the idea of start the leadership cabinet meetings again since Alec’s been actively putting the plan in motion.

Now that Catarina has mentioned it, Magnus actually looks at Alec. Even in the dimly lit hipster edison bulb lighting, Magnus can see how the forest green sweater fits snugly on Alec’s biceps and lean torso. His hair is messy from where he has clearly been messing with it, toning down his profession outfit just a tad to make him seem more approachable. She’s not wrong.

“Yeah he is, isn’t he? He’s nice, shares my sense of humor, and somehow even understands my Camille situation.” Magnus looks back at Catarina, verifying there is no one within earshot. “I got pretty lucky in the fake boyfriend category, didn’t I?”

Catarina looks at Magnus and then continues to look at him for a long moment, eyebrows slowly pulling close as she takes him in. She stares for so long that Magnus worries Alec lied earlier when he said that Magnus got all of the sauce from the mini appetizer off his face. Out of reflex, he wipes at his mouth and cheek again just to be sure.

“Yeah, you did.”

She looks back towards the photographs and Magnus follows suit, following her as she walks further down the line. They both tilt their head in unison as they try to understand the photo that almost seems upside down in front of them, the angle completely different from the previous set. This series, called _Lines and Leather_ , offers close up juxtapositions of during and after bondage or leather impressions. The knots in some of the photos clearly hint at a skilled, experienced hand and the indents left on the skin in the aftermath are just as beautiful.

Each set in the gallery exhibit has been vastly different from each other with varying focuses, sexualization, subjects, nudity, and overall composition. Magnus is pleasantly surprised at how well the curator did with their selections, finding himself enjoying more than just Raphael’s series on subtle, vulnerable intimacy, the exhibit effectively showcasing that the binary boxes of gender and sexuality are effortlessly blurred in so many downworlder communities, that the way they dress, love, and identify is anything but mundane.

“Ragnor and I were talking about you on the way here and... we’re worried about you.” Catarina pauses but Magnus continues to face away, hiding his blush at her genuine concern and allowing her to find her words. “We know your whole thing with Camille was both wonderful and terrible in ways that we’ll never fully understand.”

Magnus huffs out a laugh at that broad statement, at the gentle way Catarina picks her words. “Did Ragnor put you up to this?”

“Is it that obvious that I pulled the short straw to lead this discussion?” Catarina replies quickly to the familiar banter, her words oozing sarcasm.

They both know that isn’t true, that if Ragnor wasn’t busy being both Raphael’s trophy husband and negotiating prices for his prints to make sure he’s not underestimating his work again to interested buyers, Ragnor would be flanking Magnus’s other side for this conversation. Such is the curse of one with steadfast and caring friends that stick their nose _too_ deeply into each other’s lives. But Magnus trusts them and greatly values their opinion; he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Catarina turns to look at him. He can feel her gaze so he looks back to her, sees nothing but genuine care in her face now. “But seriously Magnus, I just hope that you don’t continue to let your past with Camille overshadow your life _now_.”

It doesn’t surprise him that she’s attuned to the affect Camille still has had over his life, even after all these years. He’s sure all of his friends know but are unsure how to mention it, unsure whether to let him ache or to push him forward. He imagines it’s what made them so nervous about the whole intervention idea to begin with: he forced their hand. With the oath spell, he didn’t give them the luxury of testing how he’d react to the idea for they had no choice. It’s a little shitty if Magnus thinks back on it, but honestly his friends should have had a little more faith in him than that.

Even if the last time they had to intervene to tell him that _One Day at a Time_ was cancelled had not gone well. Nor the time that they had to explain that he was missing all his leather pants because he burned them in a drunken fury over the whitewashing of the rock music scene. The time they mentioned concern about his self medicating with alcohol habits didn’t start out too well either actually… Perhaps their concern wasn’t completely founded on a lack of faith.

Ragnor and Catarina’s have always understood Magnus better than anyone else. Especially Catarina. She’s always seen through his walls and lies, knowing when to call him on his bullshit and when to indulge him. He does the same for her on the rare occasion she stoops to his level of pettiness for she is definitely the more level headed and sensible of the two of them. For all the ways they are different, he knows they are both similar in other ways, too caring for their own good, stubbornly loyal, and always giving their heart fully when they think they’ve met _the_ one.

He smiles softly, warmth filling him at his best friend’s concern. He places a gentle hand on Catarina’s shoulder. “I won’t, Cat. I’m finally going to get the closure I need from Camille’s wedding. I’m going to finally be able to step out of the shadow of a potential  _us_ and into my brighter future.”

Catarina doesn’t say anything in response, just looks back at him with searching eyes. He can’t help but wonder what she is looking for and what she actually sees. Perhaps she sees so many of her own emotions, fears, dreams in his face. He prays she can see that he means it at the very least, can hear the hope in his words, speaking the intent into the world like any good spell caster. She smiles slowly, clearly finding _something_ positive there or perhaps just seeing the crumbs on his face from earlier. Her smile quickly disappears as her eyes dart over his right shoulder.

“Crap - speak of the demon and she shall appear.” Catarina steps back out from under his hand and Magnus turns his head to see who has just arrived through the front doors of the gallery. Catarina’s comment clicks into place: of course it’s Camille. “I’m grabbing myself a drink.”

“Shit. Please grab me one too.”

Catarina nods up and down before retreating back through the exhibit partakers for the open bar.

Immediately, Magnus looks for Alec, feeling as though a warning is needed or warranted at the very least. They didn’t really plan to see Camille, hadn’t discussed what they would do or say if they did. Not that it’s particularly surprising that she is even there. Raphael is in the same clan as her and someone she’s been priming to run in her place for the next vampire community election. It makes sense that she’d come support his side passion, no matter how late she is. She’s always believed that it’s the thought that counts.

Whatever Luke and Alec are talking about must be very important or extremely engaging for they haven’t moved an inch from the last time that Magnus saw them. The caterers have even started passing by them, clearly found willing targets to finish off the remaining appetizers.

“Magnus Bane!” Magnus hasn’t even taken more than two steps towards Luke and Alec when an achingly, familiar and warm voice calls out. Suddenly Camille walks into view with arms open, effectively blocking Magnus from his original path to Luke and Alec. They hug briefly before she pulls back. “What a treat it is to see you here! And I do mean treat, you always look so good in tailored blazers. The black with gold embroidery is very regal, is it new?”

“Thank you - it is. This is even my first time wearing it out.” Camille’s eyes trail over him slowly, he can feel every bit of the weight in her gaze. He was quite excited when he first saw the blazer and then bought it so he preens a little under the attention, pleased that someone else appreciates his latest purchase. “You look lovely as always, Camille.”

And Magnus means it, she _does_ look beautiful with her wavy dark hair framing her impeccable makeup and deep red lips that match the red rose details in her designer dress. Camille also shares his love for fashion, for looking fresh off the runway in a way that somehow looks natural due to how comfortable they are in the clothes. Magnus loved their shopping expeditions in all the major cities across the world, Paris, Tokyo, São Paulo, Milan, Casablanca, and more. Whenever they were having a truly miserable week or day, they’d just portal to a fashion week for a meal and retail therapy. Ragnor always teased that if superlatives were a thing in the adult world, Camille and Magnus would win best dressed couple in New York City without a doubt.

Magnus still does those adventures, and even though dragging Ragnor (and often Raphael), whose sense of style is vastly different, is not the same, it’s still fun.

“Oh Camille decided to grace us!” Ragnor’s voice calls out and she looks over Magnus’s shoulder in the general direction of the too loud exclamation.

“Sadly it looks like my presence has been noticed.” Camille’s smile even falters a little, as if she truly is sad to leave Magnus right now. He tries not to read into it, aware that it probably has more to do with the sharp bickering that seems inevitable between Ragnor and Camille, both awfully notorious for getting underneath each other’s skin. It’s practically a competition now, who can rile the other up quicker to get them to leave the vicinity. “Before I forget though, I wanted to tell you that I’m having my bachelorette party at Pandemonium next Thursday and as both my dear friend _and_ the club owner, it would mean a great deal if you could come.”

Magnus feels himself stiffen under her piercing gaze, completely taken aback by her question. Who the purgatory invites their ex long term partner to their bachelorette party? Besides queer women, Camille Belcourt apparently.

He’s trying to even remember if he’s free next Thursday, looking up slightly as he tries to think over his schedule. He’s fairly certain he was going to be at Pandemonium anyways. Over Camille’s shoulder, Magnus sees Alec’s concerned expression looking at them. When they make eye contact, Alec mouths ‘you okay?’ and immediately Magnus’s shoulders relax at the small check in.

“Sure, I was planning on being there anyways so I’ll make sure I stop by with my boyfriend to say hi -maybe bring a bottle in celebration.”

Camille raises an eyebrow, her red lips curling into a smile. “Oh I didn’t realize you had a boyfriend. Sounds wonderful -I’d love to meet him”

“Evening Camille.” Catarina greets curtly, finally returning to Magnus’s side and passing a flute of champagne into his hand.

“Hello Catarina.” Camille’s smile cools considerably, making her displeasure obvious. She raises her head slightly, “Well I must go congratulate our budding little artist before the event ends. Bye for now.”

As Camille passes by Magnus, she pauses putting her hand on his forearm as she leans in towards him with a glimmer in her eye. “He’s here isn’t it? Explains the new coat - you always did enjoy showing off your assets and good fashion sense to those you’re attracted to.” A part of Magnus’s brain wants to point out that isn’t a groundbreaking nor novel thought, that it’s a fairly common belief but another part absorbs the _way_ she says it, how she makes it sound like she still knows him so well even after all these years. She continues on before he really gets to sort out which side he agrees with more. “A pleasure as always Magnus and I look forward to seeing you at my bachelorette party soon.”

Catarina keeps her fake smile plastered on her face until Camille is out of sight and earshot, then she promptly drops it and turns to Magnus. “You’re going to her _bachelorette_ party? Are you _insane_?”

“Perhaps. But at least I’m not going alone.” Magnus mutters, quickly drinking the new drink in his hand in his confusion.

“You’re going to bring _Alec_?” Catarina’s voice sounds incredulous and Magnus sort of gets it. It feels much more ridiculous now that Camille and her pull have left his orbit. Catarina lets out a deep sigh. “If that boy somehow agrees then he is definitely part angel.”

Fuck. Magnus hopes Alec is free _and_ likes bachelorette parties, especially ones for his supposed boyfriend’s ex girlfriend. Fuck, Magnus hopes Alec says yes.

Magnus isn’t sure if he could survive the party without Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WISH THIS PHOTO EXHIBIT WAS REAL!!! I would 100% go see it - would you?
> 
> I think Magnus's friendships with Catarina and Ragnor are so so important and I just love exploring them when I can - hence this Moment.
> 
> What are your thoughts?? How are you feeling? About this fic and/or the finale on monday?? Im trying to catch up on shadowhunters so I can be in my feels with yall next week :((( 
> 
> As always, feel free to share your thoughts cause Im still writing as I go!! thanks for your support loves!


	6. The Confession(s).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus already knows attending his ex girlfriend's bachelorette party with his fake boyfriend is absolutely ludicrous and he isn't the slightest bit aware of all the confessions that lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first things first, i edited the last chapter because while writing this one I realized what my comment meant about "SATURDAY!" whoops!!! the bachelorette party is actually taking place on a Thursday - my b!
> 
> two, i'm going through some stuff right now and when i say some stuff I mean a lot but writing is a release for me so this chapter kinda contains a whole lot of those feelings so it may be messy?? Sry!!
> 
> three, warnings for discussions of cheating and a sentence of internalized homophobia.
> 
> four, once while in college, my friend was really drunk and told me that they cheated on all their exes so they'd never have to break up with their partner. when I asked why, they said it was because they never learned how to say goodbye and I think about that alot. (We aren't really friends anymore cause of that shit tbh)
> 
> five, emotionally abusive relationships come in all forms, romantic, platonic, and more, and even if you think you *know* better or you think someone *knows* better, it can be extremely difficult to get out of the cycle if the abuser knows how to prey on your weaknesses. it's been something i've been struggling with a lot even before i started writing this fic - please be kind and patient ito yourself or those struggling is all i really wanna say.
> 
> six, we're past the halfway point and i hope you enjoy this update!

A knock on the door to the office startles Magnus out of his narrow minded focus on the sheets of paper that litter his large desk.

“Come in.”

The door pushes open as Alec lets himself into the room, immediately scanning the new space with its shining metal, leather accents, and soft lighting. The office is a smaller, more compact version of Pandemonium, just as Magnus designed. It’s not overly sleek and intimidating to newcomers but stylish in a way that never seems to out of fashion.

“Sorry I’m so late - Izzy told me I couldn’t leave before she approved my outfit but she was late then Jace was on his way too to give his opinion and well... I’m here now.”

Magnus glances at his phone quickly, 9:42pm blinks up at him, genuinely surprised him by how late it is. They agreed to meet around 9:00 pm but Magnus lost track of the time, having come in to the office to review inventory trends and instead was side tracked by the latest outline for his next business venture.

He shrugs. “It’s fine - I was plenty distracted myself.”

At the prompting, he takes the moment to look at Alec. Under his signature leather jacket, he dons a short sleeve dark purple and dotted button down that seems to be a size too small for it remains tight across his chest despite the top three buttons being undone, accenting his neck rune and revealing dark chest hair against his light cream skin. His black skinny jeans hug long, muscular legs and his hair is tousled and easy. He’s showing off his great features in a way that doesn’t demand attention but will definitely draw it.

Magnus knows he'd do a double take if someone looking like Alec passed by.

Except Magnus doesn’t have to dwell on that for too long because he’ll be entering the club with Alec as boyfriends so it's a moot point. Magnus also doesn’t dwell on the fact even Alec’s siblings thought he needed to look _extra_ good for the bachelorette party of his fake boyfriend’s ex girlfriend. Though even Magnus made sure to wear his sheer, open chested maroon blouse with layers of gold necklaces because he knows he looks like royalty in it. The outfit makes him feel good and he wants that as the bare minimum foundation when going into the odd situation ahead.

“Well, did they approve?” Magnus’s smirk is coy as he gets up from behind the desk. He didn’t attempt to be subtle in his gaze when he checked Alec out.

Alec chuckles, glancing down at his outfit. “They said I did pretty good and didn’t make me change so I’d say yes even though I know they’d never admit it outloud.”

Magnus tilts his head while he regards Alec again. The pause is playful with the corner of Magnus’s lip tilted up. He slowly nods his approval. “I do agree with - you look great.”

“Not that it matters when I’m standing near you - no one will bother sparing me a glance when you look that _good_.” Alec’s voice is just as playful, bypassing Magnus’s compliment with another. The top of Alec’s cheeks turn red though, a sign the praise didn’t go unnoticed.

Magnus stands up a little straighter, almost preening under Alec’s words. The light reflects off the necklaces on Magnus’s chest, drawing Alec’s attention down just as intended.

Still got it, Magnus thinks to himself with a smile.

“People will glance a plenty - trust me.” He huffs out a hot breath of almost annoyance as he processes Alec’s words fully. “You’re not selling yourself short now, are you? Do I have to tell Chao that you too undervalue yourself?”

Alec leans forward with laughter at the now familiar joke between them. He looks so relaxed in that moment, so at ease, and Magnus really wants to channel that energy.

He’s been thinking over the whole idiocy of this event again and again ever since he said yes. He _knows_ it’s a stupid idea, he really didn’t have to agree to come, he could have made up a million of excuses, still could, but whenever he’s in Camille’s presence it’s  _hard_ for him to say no, to deny something as simple as his presence. There is just something about her, some sort of sway she still has even after all these years. He can’t describe it but nothing ever seems too idiotic or unreasonable in her presence, he finds himself still wanting to please her, win her affections, even though he knows he shouldn’t, that what they have is almost most definitely over, but he can’t help it.

It scares him too, how affected he still is by her. He knows it isn’t an incantation or magic or anything but just the part of him that still loves her.

As those fears come to him, he finds himself sharing them with Alec, unexpectedly and suddenly with no forethought. “Hey tonight, can you make sure I don’t get too drunk?” He looks to his pants, rubbing his palm against some invisible mark to rid it but mainly to avoid eye contact from his own impulsive vulnerability. “I know… I know it’s been years but she still has this… pull over me and I’d really prefer to not be alone with her, especially if alcohol is involved.”

A warm hand on his exposed forearm draws Magnus’s attention up to Alec’s kind, hazel eyes. “Are you sure you want to go? We don’t have to. We can leave now and you can say I spent the whole night vomiting.”

The moment stretches long between them as Magnus struggles to find the words to express his thoughts. They are more complicated than just a simple desire to leave, he wants to go too in some weird way but he’s just nervous. Alec’s genuine offer does way more to quell the concerns in Magnus’s head than any of his own personal pep talks did. While Alec’s suggestion is tempting in its own way, they are both already here and with Alec, what harm could appearing have on them?

“I know we don’t have to go, but I _do_ want to. I also wanted you to know.“ Magnus offers a small smile when Alec nods. Magnus reaches forward with his free hand to pull open the office door, releasing them into the louder, chaos of the nightclub. “Plus, I’d love to see what sorts of moves my boyfriend has on the dance floor. I want to be prepared, emotionally and physically, for the wedding.”

“Somebody’s already thinking far ahead…” Alec teases as they walk through the small hallway to the main bar, a spark of something in his eye that grounds Magnus, eliminating any lingering doubts about the night.

He leans forward, kissing Alec soundly on the lips. Magnus lingers close as he whispers, “Thanks for coming tonight.”

Alec’s smile is as soft as his words. “Of course. What sort of fake boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?”

“A sane one.” Magnus quips quickly before leaning against the side of the bar. He waves at one of his favorite bartenders, Maia, who gets the bottle of expensive champagne he stored in the fridge when he first arrived.

“Perhaps I just love a challenge.”

Magnus looks towards Alec, appreciating the easy smile on his lips. Magnus chuckles as Maia hands over the bottle with something that sounds a whole lot like “idiot” muttered under their breath before running back to the packed bar.

“Well there is definitely nothing _easy_ about any of this so I hope you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I am.” Alec says with a wink.

They only makes it a couple of paces onto the packed dance floor before Alec halts in his steps, jostling Magnus from the sudden lack of movement. “Shit. I meant to leave my coat in your office.”

“Well I’m glad to hear heat exhaustion wasn’t your actual intention behind tonight.” Magnus teases but Alec’s expression is too serious to even notice. Magnus nudges Alec back in the direction they came. “Go drop off your coat and I’ll meet you there - I’m positive they’re at the couch.”

The couch is the most popular area of the club and is exactly as its name suggested: a large, minimalistic black leather couch. It’s surprising popularity is partly due to its exclusivity for there is only one in the whole club and partly because it is between the top and bottom floor which makes it perfect for people watching.

Alec bites his bottom lip, hesitation clear in his features as he debates backtracking, debates leaving Magnus alone just as he asked not to have happen. But it’ll be ten minutes top and the party is just starting so he knows this is not a scenario that fills him with dread.

“I promise I won’t do anything rash in the couple of minutes you are gone and it would be pretty miserable if you passed out before we even got to dance.”

That seems to be just the right amount of coaxing for Alec for he nods his head firmly, securing his decision. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” He leans in, gently kissing the sensitive skin on Magnus’s cheek just before his ear. He shudders on reflex which makes Alec grin. “For luck.”

With that, he turns and disappears back through the crowd for the safety of the office. Magnus sighs, continuing forward for the couch with the bottle of champagne still in hand.

As Magnus approaches the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the platform the couch sits on, he recognizes a couple of familiar faces that he is positive are apart of Camille’s entourage for the night. His presence as he climbs the stairs is noticed by Raphael first, a pleasant surprise, who grins and beckons with his head.

On the couch, Camille sits in the middle with a simple crown on her head. Clearly it’s the only identifier she let her group put her in to signify there is something special about her and this day. Demons forbid she be seen in a tacky, jangly headband or bedazzled bride to be sash. No, elegant, simple, and commanding is much more her speed and the crown fits in perfectly as does being the center of attention.

Magnus extends the bottle of champagne with both hands to Camille, offering his gift. “Congratulations, Ms Belcourt.”

Someone on the couch he doesn't know leans forward, assessing him appreciatively. “Does the elusive owner of Pandemonium personally visit every bachelorette party at his club? Cause if so, I may rethink my whole stance on no marriage for the opportunity.”

He rolls his eyes at the much too strong and over the top compliment; it bothers him instead of flatters. Camille grins at him, a little too sharp to be friendly but it’s one he knows well what it means. “Oh don’t be so foolish now - he only extends the courtesy to his exes.”

Magnus’s expression doesn’t change, unphased in the slightest by her exposing their history to put someone in their place. She takes the bottle from him. “Thank you for such lovely gifts, Mags.”

“You’re the most welcome, my love.” The term of endearment flows right off his tongue like it always does, making her smile even bigger. “How’s your bachelorette party so far?”

“Fun though a tad dry.” Her sigh is too dramatic is be genuine and a couple of the people around them laugh at what seems to be a running joke of the night.

“Dry?”

“Yeah, I haven’t made any choices yet that I’ll potentially regret tomorrow.” Camille cuts through the aluminum covering on the top of the bottle with her long well manicured nails, revealing the metal contraption cage for the cork.

“Interesting goal for the night…”

Camille stops in her motions to look up at him, a playful smile on her mouth. “I mean, it _is_ my bachelorette party, isn’t it? And what successful one doesn’t contain at least a tinge of regret?” Magnus wants to reply that probably the best and healthiest ones but she loosens the cage before he can, releasing the cork with a loud pop. Some of the champagne bubbles up at the pressured release. The champagne fizz drips over the sides of the bottle onto her arm. “And more alcohol is the remedy for that issue!”

She pours champagne in her own glass from whatever martini she most likely was drinking previously before passing it around to her friends. Magnus politely declines the bottle for he has no cup and he prefers to wait for Alec anyway. The bottle quickly empties into the individual glasses by the group of nine people around Camille.

She clears her throat to bring their full attention back to her. “To Elias attempting to make an honest woman out of me, whatever that’s supposed to mean, to a _Belle_ Court -to me!”

Those with drinks raise them in agreeance to Camille’s cheer with a joyous, “to Camille!”

Even drinkless, Magnus cheers along with his own smile and soft “to you”.

She finishes her drink in one sip, putting her glass back down on the side table with a triumphant look in her eyes that always excited Magnus. She stands effortlessly in her three inch heels, addressing her party at large. “I’m going to wash my hands before I become sticky from the champagne but when I come back, we’re getting more drinks.”

Her comment returns more rowdy cheers, demonstrating just how enthusiastic the group is about alcohol. Camille stops by Magnus’s side at the top of the stairs, a hand gently grazes his forearm while the other picks up the hem of her dress. “You’re not going to disappear while I’m gone, are you Mags?”

Magnus takes her hand in his as he helps guide her down the stairs in a way that feels second nature, an old habit coming forward. Except now, he doesn’t focus on her cool hand in his but rather on the ground, ensuring she isn’t about to trip and fall the rest of the way down days before her wedding. “Of course not, my boyfriend owes me a dance.”

Camille’s head tilts up at Magnus from the bottom of the short set of steps, slowly pulling her hand back. “Oh I forgot about the boyfriend - I can’t wait to meet him.”

And with that Camille leaves him, her sights clearly set on a new course now. He heads for Raphael now, pleased to have one close friend at the party.

“I can’t believe you came to this ridiculous thing.” Raphael says in greeting, words dripping with judgement but he hugs Magnus just the same.

“Personally, I think he’s a glutton for punishment.” Alec’s voice suddenly cuts in from behind Magnus. He turns, pleased to see Alec made it just fine.

“Hey perhaps I’m just a sadist.”

Alec’s face scrunches tight almost in displeasure but the smile never leaves his lips. “Not that I’ve discovered so far.”

“Oh don’t worry, there’s plenty more of me to be discovered, my darling broccoli.” Magnus says with a wink, coaxing a laugh from Alec.

The other person next to Raphael makes a fake gagging noise, drawing Magnus's attention. He knows he’s met them before - it’s Shania or Sharon or Siphon or something. The way Raphael is looking at Alec and Magnus almost distracts him from their comment. “While I’m sure some would find it hot, I don’t have any desire to know what the two of you get up to in the bedroom.”

Alec’s chuckle dies out. “Very well - sorry for interrupting the conversation, I’m Alec, Magnus’s boyfriend. We met very briefly at the exhibit opening this past week.”

“I remember.” Raphael nods his head but his eyes fixate on where Alec’s shoulder purposefully grazes Magnus’s. Raphael raises a single eyebrow at Magnus for reasons he can’t even begin to decipher. “This is Sophia, another of Camille and I’s coven.”

Alec seems content to ignore Raphael’s odd and pointed behavior, leaning slightly forward into the conversation. “I didn’t get a chance on Tuesday to tell you how much I liked your series - I thought the composition was a beautiful way to look at intimacy. Especially the photo of someone painting Magnus’s nails.”

Magnus remembers the setting behind the photo too. He was having a really hard day ,as he is prone to on the anniversary of his mother’s death, and his friends insisted on coming over to pamper him. They forced him into his most comfortable robe, cooked him dinner, and painted his nails afresh. He's not even fully in the the photo, just a fraction of his face and a corner of a soft, happy smile. The moment was only a little more intimate and loving than the camera managed to capture.

Raphael’s judgemental eyes cools slightly at the mention of his photographs and genuine praise. A good conversation topic choice for Alec for It’s the quickest path to winning over Raphael's favor. “Thanks - it’s one of my favorites too.”

“More than the self portrait of Ragnor washing your hair?” Sophia teases; it’s the only photo in the series that Raphael’s boyfriend is visible in.

“I did not say it was _the_ favorite, just one of them.”

Magnus grins at Raphael’s deflection. “Clever.”

“I also enjoyed the stages of laundry. I don’t think we talk about how intimate it is when doing someone else’s laundry for the first time - just something about literally sharing your dirty laundry.”

Raphael blushes at Sophia’s seemingly innocent words. Normally such a reaction would cause Magnus to raise his own pointed eyebrow but he knows the background, knows how Raphael and Ragnor fought so bad there were tears the first he did Raphael’s laundry. At the time, Raphael claimed to be distraught over the wrinkling of a designer blazer but it was really because he freaked out about how much clothes he had at Ragnor's, at how things sped up so effortlessly between them, how serious both of their feelings were.

Some days it still scares Raphael.

The conversation flows easily after that, discussing lesser known forms of every day intimacy, the other photo series, and Raphael’s next topic he plans to explore through film. After nearly an hour of conversation with people joining and leaving their circle, none of them Camille, Magnus leaves Alec, trusting he’s in good hands and finally ready for a drink.

One of the perks of being the owner of a night club is the minimal wait time at the bar because _all_ the bartenders know exactly who signs their paychecks. It takes maybe fifteen minutes for him to make his way to the front of the crowd, order the special cocktail of the night (something with vodka to not upset Alec’s delicate taste buds _too_ badly), and receive it. He takes a tentative sip as he remains at the corner of the bar, eyes scanning over his space and getting a feel for the general atmosphere for the Thursday night. People seem to be having fun, the dance floor is busy but there is still room and people milling about too.

The person directly in front of him leaves after getting their drink and someone new stumbles into the now vacant place. Magnus’s hand instinctively reaches out to steady their arm so they don't bang their head on the bar. He's fairly sure it would not be their fault but lawsuits, even the winning ones, are expensive and messy.

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I am. It’s my day - my special day!” It’s Camille whom smiles up at him, looking decidedly less sober than when he last saw her. The crooked crown on her head is the main give away and it makes Magnus chuckle. He adjusts it to sit back on her head properly before signally the bartender for a glass of water, who returns the request almost immediately

Magnus passes the cup to Camille. “For you.”

“This is a much less fun gift.” She pouts but takes the cup just the same, taking a long sip of the cool water. Her expression turns thoughtful. “Do I get a special gift cause it’s my special day? Do I get your special lap dance?”

Her eyebrow raises expectantly and Magnus laughs though it falls short, suddenly remembering all those private moments between them. It always delighted her when he did silly little strip teases and dances for special occasions. She loved both the attention and the clear display of his physique.

The idea tastes sour in his mouth now and he shakes his head, playing it up for her drunk state. “Sadly no, you’re in a relationship Camille and so am I.”

"But my relationship didn’t stop you last time...” Camille’s sounds genuinely confused but Magnus can hardly process anything beyond the words themselves. Fear takes root in the corner of his mind at what exactly she might be implying.

“What? Wait, how long have you been with Elias?”

She speaks slowly now, like language or speed of communication is the source of Magnus’s need for clarification. “I’ve been dating Elias for over three years now.”

“But…” The words get caught in Magnus’s throat, fear holding him back from voicing his last Camille related secret into the world. His stomach churns with unease but a different corner of his brain whispers at him to say it, to get at the truth on his own terms just like he always does. He’s terrified but knows he shouldn’t hide from this forever. “We hooked up two years ago…”

“Yeah we did - that was such a fun night.”

She says it freely, no regret or embarrassment in her tone, maybe even a bit of wistfulness. It makes the churning in Magnus’s stomach turn leaden. Suddenly his body goes cold and back stiff, goosebumps break out on his skin as he stares back at Camille, his brain working overtime to rearrange what he knows about Camille, about them, about _himself_.

She cheated on him - which he knew. She cheated on _Elias_ too but with _him._ Magnus was the _other_ person, something he swore he’d never be, swore he’d never play a role in making someone feel as terrible as he did when he found out Camille was cheating.

He feels frozen in his spot. These thoughts race in his head and unease spreads rapidly in his body. He doesn’t even see Camille in front of him, his mind flashing back to the first time he confronted her about cheating, about the second and third times, about the infidelity fights that never seemed to go anywhere, about that night they hooked up.

What is the point of this all? Magnus's brain keeps circling back to that question. Love and attention seem like a game to Camille, her attempt to collect as many hearts as possible regardless of the price.

A warm hand on his bicep brings him from his memories to the present again in a jarring fashion. His body feels stuck even as his brain continues to work overtime to make some sort of sense of it all.

“Sorry, it took me a while to find you in the corner - thanks babe.”

It’s the only warning Magnus gets before his drink is pulled from the tight grip in his hand. He looks over to his side as Alec takes a sip of the drink, grimacing slightly at the mouthful of liquor. He smiles like he means his gratitude just the same and Magnus relaxes a fraction.

“I didn’t realize I was cornering your baby.” Camille’s dark eyes take in the small distance between them before raising an eyebrow at Alec’s neck rune then his eyes, nearly challenging him.

“Nobody puts baby in the corner.”

Magnus surprises himself with the easy words that tumble from his mouth. They sound so sure and smooth which is so different from how he’s feeling in the moment that he wonders if they are even from his body at all.

Camille just rolls her eyes at the reference.

“Absolutely.” Alec agrees, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s cheek before looking at Camille for the first time since appearing. “I don’t think we’ve properly met. I’m Alec, Magnus’s boyfriend.”

Alec doesn’t even offer his hand even though he’s directly across from her, just a tight smile while keeping his hand against Magnus’s bicep, giving him a sensation to focus on and keep him present.

“Camille - Magnus’s _ex_ girlfriend.” She tilts her head, regarding Alec on his own now. Her crown tilts askew at the motion. Magnus huffs a laugh at the absurdity of it, of his ex girlfriend who will be married in mere days sizing up his fake boyfriend. It is the sort of thing that only happens in movies, and usually the terribly cliche, cheesy ones at that.

She addresses Magnus now, a smile that unsettles him on her lips. “You always did like a pretty face, Magnus.”

There is more that she isn’t saying but he can understand just the same from her tone and her gaze, having learnt it from loving her for _years:_  but will he ever love you as I did?

She always used to make passing comments like that, about how no one understood him like she did, no one would make him feel as she did, no one would love him like she did. And he believed her.

A part of him still does.

Love is blind and foolish like that, making one eager to absorb words from lovers as the holy truth and making it harder still to shake the wrongness that might cloud those words as well.

Alec clears his throat, drawing the attention back to him. “Well this pretty face wants to have a Dirty Dancing moment with his boyfriend. Nice meeting you Camille and I’ll see you again soon at your _wedding_.”

He doesn’t even give her a chance to reply, his hand slides down Magnus’s arm and takes his hand effortlessly, guiding him to the dancefloor. Alec doesn’t let go of Magnus’s hand until they are on the far side of the dance floor where there aren’t too many people around them.

The moment Alec’s hand drops away, he acts on his parting comment as if that truly were his intention the whole time: he starts dancing (if it can even be called that). It’s an endless combination of head shakes, shoulder shimmies, and sharp elbows that keep everyone a safe distance away from them. It also makes Magnus chuckle at the general terribleness. Especially when Alec backs into a guy that strays too close for the second time and doesn’t even apologize, too preoccupied with mouthing along to the song. He doesn’t make Magnus dance or participate beyond a couple of lyric appropriate bumps or touches.

Alec’s smile never falters, not self conscious in the slightest at his miserable dancing, and his eyes never leave Magnus’s face either. He has a feeling Alec’s doing this whole charade for that purpose only: to make Magnus laugh.

And it works. After a handful of songs, Magnus no longer feels the frozen numbness that paralyzed him earlier, just exhausted from all the mental gymnastics.

“I think I’m done with this party.”

Alec stops his flailing body movements suddenly with a smile on his lips as he agrees. “Me too.”

He takes Magnus’s hand again, working their way through the crowd, back to his office for their jackets, and out to the front of the club where they wait for a Lyft ride that will take them to their respective homes. Alec actually doesn’t let go of Magnus’s hand the whole time, not even once their Lyft appears and they shuffle in. As the car starts to drive away, it startles Magnus.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

His voice is much more vulnerable than he intended to sound. He’s just curious. He wants to know what the hell is going on in Alec’s mind right now because it’s hard unravel his own thoughts so he’ll take someone else’s for distraction.

Alec shrugs and Magnus feels it in their clasped hands. “You don’t seem fully like yourself right now, ever since Camille talked to you, and I want to help or try to help at least. We don’t have to hold hands if you don’t want to though.”

“No! It’s fine.” Magnus’s face is red with embarrassment at his eagerness for he never wanted it to stop, just to understand _why_ \- why him.

“I’ve had shitty exes too. I know how they can get in your head like no one else.” Alec smiles bitterly, squeezing their hands. His face becomes serious suddenly, biting his bottom lip as he thinks something over.

Magnus watches silently, willing to give Alec all the time in the world to sort out his own thoughts. His voice is soft and hesitant when he speaks.

“I went single to the wedding of my first _and_ last girlfriend. I thought it’d be a fun celebration in the midst of everything going on with my mom but I didn’t account for how vulnerable I was. The wedding made me feel so jealous and _guilty_ , like if I just liked women that could be me on the altar and my mom would see at least one of her children wed incase the treatments didn’t go well. Even with my siblings there, I felt completely isolated, alone, and in this endless blaming cycle. I don’t want you to have to go through something like that too.”

Alec sighs, his head and shoulders dropping back against the chair as if he’s released a massive weight and just the exhaustion is left. “After the wedding, I was pretty messed up and started struggling with my sexuality all over again. It was so frustrating because I _knew_ I was gay but at the same time I didn’t feel settled. So I threw myself into dating, constantly going out with different men I met on grindr, at clubs, through friends, wherever. But that destroyed me in a different way because I couldn’t connect with anyone more than physically, I wouldn’t let myself. I refused to be emotionally vulnerable because I felt I had to be strong for my family, so I wasn’t open with anyone, especially strangers.”

Magnus squeezes their hands, feeling as though no words in his head adequately offer the reassurance and support Alec needed or still needs.

“I mean now I know everything I was battling was linked to my poor mental state. I was irrationally looking for things I thought I could control, that I could change with enough effort like my sexuality, my relationship status, anything, because I couldn’t control whether my mom would survive her cancer, or even her deruning.”

Alec looks over, his eyes are sad but his smile genuine. “So that’s my month ten relationship backstory reveal that I’ve never shared.”

Magnus smiles at the familiar joke, rubbing his thumb over Alec’s hand to offer a gentle type of support. Sitting in the back seat of their Lyft ride together with a quiet driver after Alec shared so much of his own journey, Magnus feels brave to tell more of his.

“Camille and I broke up because she cheated on me.”

Magnus says it like a simple fact, removing all emotion from his tone because he’s tired. Tired of how much is controls him and how he dates and how he feels about himself. It happens to a lot of people and it happened to him - he shouldn't live in fear or shame forever.

“The first time, she said it was an accident. I believed her. But after the third time, I couldn’t believe it was an accident anymore. I told her I was done, that we were over, and she just… agreed. She left me and our three year relationship without a second glance, without any sort of fight. It was like she waiting for me to reach my limit.”

Magnus sighs now, recognizing the street they are on as his own. “While we were dating, she’d alway make comments about how no one would ever love me how she did. And, the way I felt when I was with her really reinforced that. Dating Camille and being in her light was unlike anything I ever felt with anyone else - she made me feel special -no _worthy_ , for having her attention. I thought I must be missing something, that it must be my fault for her cheating because I believed her, probably still do, which is why she still has so much power over me.”

“Those are really difficult feelings - I’m sorry, Magnus.” Another squeeze from Alec and a comfortable quiet falls over them the remaining block or two to their destination. 

Alec releases Magnus’s hand as the Lyft driver pulls over outside of his building. Alec gets out and meets Magnus on the sidewalk, waving thanks to the driver as they pull away. He walks steps up the stairs to his building, pausing when he realizes Alec didn’t follow.

Magnus turns to look at Alec, illuminated by the street light in his leather jacket at the bottom of the stairs and looking like every Hollywood blockbuster love interest. Magnus doesn’t laugh at the thought, instead he smiles because at least this one would have a gay lead love interest which is practically a rarity. And after everything Alec’s been through, a happy ending would definitely be in store.

Out of the cozy, comfort of the back seat of the car Magnus expected his bravery to disappear but perhaps the fact it’s the middle of the night or perhaps it’s Alec’s watchful eyes, Magnus shares the last piece that he’s never said out loud.

“Camille and I hooked up almost two years ago, after we broke up. We were just at the same bar at the same time and there was still something there between us so we slept together.” Magnus sighs, it feels so odd to finally say it out loud. “When I woke up, Camille was already gone, no note or sign she had even been there, and it was like breaking up all over again.” Magnus looks at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed at his own cliche behavior. “She told me tonight that she’s been dating Elias for over three years, that she cheated on him. With me. I-I helped her cheat Alec.”

“Hey, Magnus. Magnus.” There is something that is almost like pleading in Alec’s tone and a gentle touch on Magnus’s arm, encourages him to look up again. “You know that isn’t how that happened -even though it feels like you should have known better, you had no idea she wasn’t single. You trusted her and she hurt you. Her shitty behavior isn’t indicative of you, just of herself.”

That’s a lot of what Magnus has been struggling with tonight, with reconciling this view he had of their relationship, of Camille, as perhaps not that he wasn’t _enough_ for her but that she might have a history of cheating for whatever personal reasons. That maybe this guilt he feels about himself for a multitude of reasons that are entangled with her being, with how she makes him feel or how she loved him, might actually mean nothing. Without the self doubt and personal guilt, a whole new view shifts into place. One that that says perhaps this is just who Camille is which is vastly different from the Magnus’s original view of the woman he loved. It makes his feelings seem hardly worth holding onto.

He loved who he thought Camille was, the best version of her that he kept in his mind, and never once altered despite all the experiences he had, doubts that crept up from him and friends.

Magnus can’t help but wonder if perhaps this is what healing and moving on feels like.

A new thought strikes him. “I should tell Elias, shouldn’t I? I hated finding out on my own, like I was the last person to know about my own relationship.”

Alec thinks on it for a moment. “The wedding is this weekend so we will see him but I think that is entirely up to you and what you feel is right.”

Magnus sighs, relieved that Alec isn’t making a decision either way to be honest. The wedding is this weekend and how would that go over? How would Magnus even broach the topic with a man he has never met? Would he ruin the wedding or just look like a fool?

He’s done too much thinking for the night and his brain feels drained, he’ll think over it some more before he makes a decision either way. “I’m going to sleep on it.”

“Okay.” Alec smiles his support. He glances down at his hand on Magnus’s forearm. “I recognize a lot of emotionally charged things happened tonight. Do you want me to stay over or wait as you call a friend so you’re not alone?”

The idea didn’t even come to Magnus but he does know Alec and his siblings are constantly sleeping over one another’s places from his stories. Perhaps that is a part of the reason why - the comfort of someone being physically near during vulnerable moments.

Magnus looks into himself, thinks about how he’s actually feeling in that moment, how he’s felt since he talked to Camille. He feels… surprisingly steady. Yes, he’s still hurt about Camille and processing that but it doesn’t feel overwhelming, it doesn’t feel like a weight that’s trying to hold him down.

“I’m good right now - thanks though.”

“Good - I’m glad. Call me or anyone if that changes, okay?”

Alec lingers for a moment and Magnus rolls his eyes at the uncertainty. He opens his arms for a hug that Alec steps into quickly. He’s a surprisingly good hugger with all those long limbs, applying just enough pressure to make Magnus feel comforted and not suffocated.

The hug draws out longer than most goodbye hugs but Magnus doesn’t mind. It’s a really nice hug and something he didn’t realize he needed until that moment. He pulls away slowly and Alec seems just as reluctant. “Talking with you really helped tonight so thank you.”

“You’re welcome - I’ll see you tomorrow for our flight?”

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night Alexander.”

“Good night Magnus.” Alec waves as he steps back down to the sidewalk, waiting until Magnus lets himself into his building before leaving.

It isn’t until Magnus is unlocking the door to his penthouse does he remember that Alec doesn’t live nearby which is why they set up the multiple stops on they’re Lyft ride. Yet Alec got out with Magnus instead to make sure he was truly okay. The realization makes his chest feel warm and a smile form on his lips but he doesn’t have much capacity to look into the sensation, pushing it from his mind as he gets ready for bed after a unexpectedly exhausting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much happens in this chapter!!! wow - what do you think? have you ever known someone that seemed magnetic and you'd do anything to stay in their pull? are they still in your life? did they eventually move on? did they make you feel special too?
> 
> i'm insanely behind on a million things (in personal and work and writing wise) but writing the next chapter and sharing it in a timely manner is a priority and I hope to not let myself/you down. dating and feelings are hard yall and im just trying to stay afloat - hope magnus and alec are too - hope you are too  
> xoxo


	7. The Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure Magnus has been on the receiving end of discovering his partner cheated but it was never because someone _told_ him but because he _found_ out. He doesn't even know where or how to start _the_ talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of cheating continues for magnus talks to elias ; drinking games played/referenced 
> 
> there is a random text convo i threw in the fic as a scene divider!! it's not really relevant to the story but I thought it'd be fun to add
> 
> also i just wanted to say a big, big thank you to everyone for your support and kind words - my life is kinda stressful and messy right now (thanks work!!) which i feel like is def visible in my writing ?? so thank you for your patience and support - writing helps ground me and this story is fun with bits of serious that I love when I read so I hope you do too.

Surprisingly Magnus does not wake Friday morning feeling like a completely different person who recognizes his agency with a desire to date someone that isn’t Camille. No, feelings that are years in the making don’t just evaporate overnight after a discovery, after learning more of the truth behind them.

It’d be nice if they did though.

He still feels sad but it’s _different_ now. It’s less of a suffocating feeling of what he failed to do and more about just how sad the whole situation is. He feels sad for Elias, a legitimate stranger, because being cheated on is such a terrible, terrible feeling. It casts shadows across things once believed to be true, damages even the most confident person’s ego and self worth.

He’s sad for himself and the years he’s spent holding himself down and back, afraid to pursue relationships because he misunderstood Camille’s love. He thought that he was unworthy of her affections despite how fiercely he felt for her because why else would she cheat?

And maybe it’s true in a way, that he wasn’t _enough_ for her, but then so is Elias and she’s still marrying him. Perhaps it has nothing to do with them and everything to do with her. Maybe no one will ever be good enough in her eyes despite how much attention and love they give her.

She also never told Magnus that she was unhappy, never once hinted at an issue in their relationship. She just cheated. That was the only hint. How could Magnus know to even begin to change behaviors in their relationship if she didn’t tell him there was something wrong?

As Magnus finishes packing for his flight, for the wedding, he finally admits to himself that on the days she cheated on him, she probably told him she loved him. It’s clear now that their definitions of love were two very different things.

He’s not positive how he’s going to feel when he sees Camille at her wedding. Maybe everything he’s thought over the past fifteen hours will disappear at first sight or maybe he’ll feel angry at her for her lack of honesty or maybe even, he’ll already feel ambivalent towards her and fully moved on.

The last one seems unlikely but hey, a warlock can hope.

Alec Lightwood  
  
**May 24th** 10:12 AM  
**Alec Lightwood:** Do warlocks take on certain characteristics of their identifying marks?  
  
**Magnus Bane:** Not that I know of. Why?  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** My coworker’s mark is that of two curved horns out of their temples and they bump into everything. They just hit the corner of their desk which made their coffee mug fall off and shatter - reminded me of the expression “bull in a china shop”  
**Alec Lightwood:** You have cat eyes and very quiet movements  
**Alec Lightwood:** as well as are distracted easily by shiny things.  
  
**Magnus Bane:** Maybe.  
**Magnus Bane:** Or maybe I’m light footed and have good taste.  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** Or maybe you’re part cat.  
  
**Magnus Bane:** Yes. Definitely that is the most reasonable answer.  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** It’s an interesting hypothesis is all I’m saying  
  
**Magnus Bane:** Interesting is one way to describe it.  
**Magnus Bane:** Didn’t you say you’re at work? Don’t you have helicopter parents to calm down?  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** I have more to say on this hypothesis though  
  
**Magnus Bane:** We can discuss it next happy hour now go back to your job.  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** Fine  
**Alec Lightwood:** I’m going to hold you to that  
  
**Magnus Bane:** With your stubborn attitude? Color me surprised.  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** I don’t think surprised is regal enough to be your color  
  
**Magnus Bane:** Alexander, texting me as a distraction is not going to make the helicopters stop calling you to check on their child’s acceptance package.  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** I know  
**Alec Lightwood:** It is way more enjoyable though  
**Alec Lightwood:** I’ll talk to you later (with more proof for my hypothesis). Hope your protection and wards consultation for the visiting Princess goes well later  
  
**Magnus Bane:** First, that’s a low bar to beat.  
**Magnus Bane:** Second, she’s the Queen of Monaco.  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** Yeah I know but she acts like an “entitled prissy princess”  
  
**Magnus Bane:** ...Okay I remember saying that.  
  
**Alec Lightwood:** I rather deal with with overbearing parents - good luck  
  
**Magnus Bane:** They are calling me...  
**Magnus Bane:** Fifteen minutes before their appointment.  
**Magnus Bane:** I may need that luck. Thanks.  


Alec adjusts his seatbelt for the third time in the past ten minutes since their flight took off, managing to hit Magnus in the same spot as last time. Catarina grins at Magnus’s pain when he winces in the midst of their cross aisle conversation. Alec mentioned wanting to sleep on the flight and Magnus knows how difficult it can be to get comfortable on a plane so he forgives Alec’s stray, sharp elbows.

Magnus’s using the travel time to catch up with Catarina. He hasn’t heard from her since Tuesday because her week has been so exhausting with the hospital being insanely busy with graduation related emergencies _and_ Madzie’s current refusal to sleep without Catarina reading a bedtime story. It’s no surprise she mentioned actually looking forward to this mini beach vacation regards of the fact she’s been grumbling for the past year about why any of them have to go at all.

Suddenly Alec’s leg next to Magnus’s starts shaking up and down, a clear sign that Alec isn’t just struggling to get comfortable in his seat. Magnus turns away from Catarina, surprised to see Alec reading the airplane safety card from the seat pocket. Truthfully, Magnus has never looked at one and has never actually seen an adult read it either.

“Are you okay Alec?”

Alec looks up from the safety card with a slight blush on his cheek. “Yeah yeah, I’m fine.”

It’s clearly a lie. His voice is a little high and tight. It doesn’t take more than a second for Magnus to put the pieces together.

“Are you a nervous flyer?”

“What?! No. Nope.” Alec deflects as he puts the card back in the seat pocket in front of him, but his voice remains high and his leg starts shaking faster. Magnus reaches out, putting his hand on Alec’s knee to alert him to the motion and an attempt to ease his physical manifestation of anxiety.

Alec’s leg immediately slows at Magnus’s touch as does the tension in Alec’s shoulders. He lets out a deep breath. “I’m not afraid of planes or heights but I hate turbulence.”

Even just talking about it brings some of the jitters back to Alec’s leg. Magnus starts rubbing circles into Alec’s knee to help him stay present. “And it’s windy today.”

“Yeah, why couldn’t you just portal us to the hotel again?” Raphael asks from behind Magnus.

Ragnor sighs. “This resort has a strict no portalling policy because some fool portalled into their aquarium worth thousands of dollars.”

Meliorn interjects, “Doesn’t that sort of thing happen when trying to portal somewhere you’ve never _actually_ been before?”

“Well yes if you’re portalling _into_ a building you haven’t been to recently because where you think you're going to appear might not be the same anymore.” Magnus has the strictest personal requirements for portalling, mostly because he invented the concept so he has the best understanding of where the vulnerabilities in the magic lie.

“Plus, traveling for the wedding meant I could take the day off from work with little push back from my supervisor despite the busy season.” Catarina’s comment effectively ends Raphael’s potential complaint tirade, not that it really matters anymore since they are on the flight already.

Magnus returns his attention to Alec. “Planes are pretty safe and engineered with thousands of different fail safes and autocorrecting measures but turbulence is still unsettling. Sorry I didn’t ask earlier if you wanted me to bring a potion for you.”

As if the natural phenomenon knows it's being talked about, their plane sways side to side slightly as it flies through a different air pocket. It’s pretty minimal but Alec still grips his unshared armrest tight. “It’s okay. I didn’t sleep much last night which is allowing my anxiety to be even worse than usual - I’m not always this bad.”

“It’s okay if you are.”

The pilot comes on over the speaker, warning them to remain in their seats with their seatbelts fastened for they are likely to hit more turbulence as they enter and leave the building storm over Pennsylvania. Only moments after the pilot clicks off, the plane hits relatively mild turbulence again. The flight attendants still walk down the aisle to their own seats and no overhead bins open but Alec fiercely grabs the hand on his knee. His grip is painfully tight over Magnus’s but he doesn't mind. He hopes it helps Alec even a little bit.

“I heard you altered your anxiety potion for Chao and it’s been really helpful. What’d you do?”

Magnus explains the change in his intent behind the potion to Catarina with his back flat against his seat, making a conscious effort to not physically block Alec out of the conversation. He might not contribute but he can still focus on the topic and their voices if he wants to.  

Catarina is one of the most skilled warlocks Magnus knows when it comes to potions so she offers some of her own suggestions for making slight changes in his process to impact the overall outcome. Meliorn even chimes in with the names of different herbs that share core similarities to the ones that Magnus primarily uses but are also known for other enhancements.

Meliorn is in the middle of sharing an amusing story of a horrendous client who mixed up the scientific names of plants they needed for a ritual when the pilot clicks on the speaker system again. They explain they’ve officially flown out of the storm so the worst of the turbulence has now passed and they’ll be landing in Miami in an hour.

Once the pilot clicks off, Meliorn continues their story as if they were never interrupted. Magnus feels Alec finally loosen his death grip on Magnus’s hand. With feeling now back in his hand, he rotates his hand and locks his fingers with Alec’s.

Magnus leans close to Alec, whispering in his ear to not disturb Meliorn’s story. “It’s kinda ironic you have an aversion to flying. I mean, don’t your people believe that the first of your kind was called an angel and had wings? Based on that ideology, all shadowhunters are descendants of natural born fliers, right?”

It’s a ridiculous joke based on outdated beliefs but it has the intended effect: Alec grins for the first time the whole flight. He tilts his head towards Magnus. “It’s not flying that I hate, it’s the turbulence.”

“Are you saying variance of temperature and speed in air streams is a fairly new phenomenon and no angel ancestor would have had turbulence when flying?” Magnus grins wide, knowing he sounds ridiculous but it’s all worth it for the laugh that Alec lets out as the rest of his body relaxes back into his seat.

“Perhaps the wings were just for show, not function.”

Alec’s response surprises Magnus and makes him chuckle. He tunes back to Meliorn and Raphael’s discussion of Meliorn’s responsibility to correct their clients in cases like that.

Magnus looks up to see Catarina pointedly looking at him. He pulls his eyebrows together in confusion. She nods to his hand that is currently holding Alec’s and raises a judgemental eyebrow, clearly asking what is going on. Magnus rolls his eyes in response for nothing is going on, they’re fake boyfriends. They’re supposed to hold hands, especially if one is scared of a little turbulence. It’s not weird in the slightest.

Neither Alec nor Magnus let go of each other’s hand until the plane fully lands and they finally get to remove their seatbelts.

It’s not the last time they hold hands that day either. They’re actually often holding hands, touching, or standing by each other for the rest of the day. It’s like Alec decided to not leave Magnus’s side now that they’re at the wedding of someone that very recently shifted his whole world.

To an outsider, it probably sounds suffocating, controlling, or overwhelming but Alec manages to make it none of those things. Probably because he’s _by_ Magnus’s side, interacting with others and not trying to monopolize his attention. And Alec interacts with everyone that greets them at the resort bar by the pool, beyond Magnus’s friends that traveled with them. He doesn’t feel like he needs to entertain Alec or keep him busy, but rather Magnus can just talk with his friends or people he hasn’t seen in years and Alec can hold his own.

Magnus would be lying if he didn’t admit he’s a little nervous to see Camille or Elias. He’s not positive what his reaction is going to be or if he’ll even have one at all so he feels a bit on edge. They’re not at an official wedding event or anything but since the wedding is taking place at the resort, it is entirely possible the couple to be could appear any moment. Alec’s warm, gentle hand on Magnus’s lower back, arm, hand, wherever is doing wonders to ground him, something he never even expected he’d need.

Magnus knows that Alec is staying so close because of everything they talked about, about what happened last night, and it really is helping. All of Alec’s gestures, big and small, help Magnus feel seen, comforted, and like no matter what, this weekend is going to be okay.

When Magnus made the vow about having a date to this wedding, he never expected his fake date would make him feel like this, make him feel this _good_. He just thought he’d temporarily fill a void, a bandage for a years long ache, that’d he’d be buying love for a dire situation.

It’s the start of a feeling that Magnus wants to have for a long, long time.

There is no official wedding event that Friday night for everyone, just the optional rehearsal dinner that Magnus and his friends all gladly opted out of. They decided to try out a local restaurant for dinner before returning back to the pool for more drinks, games, and dancing. It’s clearly a good idea because it seems to be shared by everyone attending the wedding and after the rehearsal dinner, the party flows out to the pool.

Even then, Magnus doesn’t notice anyone from the wedding party until he’s standing next to Elias at the bar for another drink. It completely catches Magnus off guard to be honest. Sure, he’s never actually met Elias but his instagram is not private and Camille posts plenty of pictures of them. Magnus knows exactly what Elias looks like and wonders if he even knows who Magnus is.

He realizes if he wants to talk to Elias about Camille’s cheating, this is _the_ moment. The bar is crowded but Elias is alone and has to wait for his pina colada to be made. No one seems to have realized that the soon to be groom is among them.

Magnus steels himself, completely unsure how he even begins this conversation or if he even wants to. Would he rather someone tell him the night before his wedding of his partner’s infidelity or to wed them in blissful ignorance, only to discover it later?

As shitty as it sounds, he knows he rather be told beforehand. He just never thought he’d have to be the one to tell someone this.

He sees the bartender blending coconut cream with rum and pineapple; his window of time is shrinking. He smiles as big and kind as possible as he moves in closer to the bar shelf. “Congratulation Elias!”

Elias looks confused for a moment at being greeted but something passes over his face just as quickly. He smiles easily. “Magnus, right?” Magnus nods, still smiling and trying not to show his surprise at being recognized. “Thank you - thanks for coming all the way out for the wedding. It means a lot to Camille.”

Not only does Elias recognize Magnus’s face, but it sounds like the couple perhaps discussed him before? That makes him even more uneasy because what has Camille shared? Was it because she was missing him too? Or is it just a blanket statement Elias is saying to everyone he knows is associated with Camille. It could be that too.

“No problem - I’m always looking for excuses to travel and Miami is gorgeous.” Magnus says without any real thought. He’s pretty sure he heard someone else say that same thing earlier today so he knows it’s a semi socially acceptable response. Truthfully, he’s just trying to buy himself more time to sort out what he wants to say.

“I can’t imagine how difficult it must be to come to the wedding of your ex.” Perhaps it would sound patronizing on anyone else but Elias looks so genuine and his eyes sad. He even pats Magnus’s bicep to commemorate his bravery.

It’s not something Magnus ever expected to hear from Elias but it seems like he’s actually a half decent human and Magnus knows he needs to just let out this secret. He grabs on the connection like a lifeline. “Actually, I wanted to tell you something about Camille and I… Something from our history that I didn’t realize impacted you until recently, like very recently. I-”

“Wait.” Elias interrupts, raising his other hand in front of Magnus’s chest as if stopping him. “Is this about you and Camille hooking up a couple of years ago?”

Another twist that Magnus didn’t expect in the slightest: Elias already knows.

“Yes?”

Elias’s puts his hand down slowly, shaking his head side to side. “Then you don’t need to tell me about it. I know. Camille and I started in an open relationship, we agreed we could be physically intimate with others as long as we were honest about it. I had just moved to NYC from here, unsure if I wanted to even stay beyond year and Camille was going through things she didn’t feel she could share, sex was her way of dealing with it.” Elias shrugs as if that explains everything. “It was during that time that you guys hooked up - it made Camille realize that she wanted to go to therapy because she was scared of ruining our relationship like she did yours.”

Magnus nods his head as if he isn’t completely lost for words at hearing that Camille went to therapy at her own free will. The fact that he told a relative stranger about his feelings and problems was something she never understood nor supported.

“After almost a year of therapy, Camille suggested that we try monogamy because she was serious about us, that I wasn’t just another game, you know? And it hasn’t been easy but it’s worked for us, forced us to be more honest and open about what is going on in our lives." The bartender gives Elias his drink, which he accepts with a nod. He looks down at it as he scoffs. “I never imagined myself as the type to share my feelings regularly, to be honest about my vulnerabilities and the not pretty parts of me. But it sort of slowly happened and we came together cause I love her, you know?”

Magnus does know what Elias means, willing to change and grow out of love, but he still has no clue what to say. Is he supposed to say anything? This is the opposite of how he imagine this conversation going and he’s filled with relief for that. There is a part of him that is a little hurt Camille never believed in therapy when they were together but he knows that’s his pride talking. As he surveys his current feelings, he feels much less attached to the idea of Camille and him than he expected. He honestly feels glad that Camille was able to do the right thing for herself, to work on herself and find a relationship where she felt comfortable to be be open, to be herself. Isn’t that what everyone wants in a relationship? Isn’t that what love truly is?

Elias looks up from his drink, his dark brown eyes surveying Magnus’s for a moment before smiling warmly. “And it looks like we both won in the end, I’m about to marry the love of my life and you’ve clearly met yours.”

Elias says it simply with a raised eyebrow and Magnus has an idea of whom that comment is about. He can’t help but glance over to where he left his friends and Alec.

They’ve finally managed to take over the drinking game table. They look to be in the midst of some game with plastic ups on the edge of the table, chugging, flicking, and yelling, lots of yelling. Meliorn and Alec seem to be doing the most yelling. The alcohol and competitiveness is bringing out the deeply ingrained New York accent and gestures from Alec. He looks over at Magnus as if sensing the gaze and grins, big, wide, and carefree. Raphael snaps in his own competitive tone, “Enough heart eyes, back to the game.”

Magnus wishes that Elias was right, that the past four or five years weren't spent with Magnus missing Camille and not over her, over them, until very recently. As friendly as Elias has been, Magnus doesn’t quite feel comfortable enough to share that he’s actually loveless but has a very good, attentive fake boyfriend attending the wedding.

But this is not his moment, this is Elias’s night, his weekend. So Magnus pushes down the sadness starting to bubble up in him, makes sure his smile is back on his lips as he faces Elias.

“Yeah, I’m happy for you, truly, happy for both of us. Thanks sharing all of that with me cause our conversation could have gone way worse.”

Elias laughs hard, his whole body shaking with it as if he forgot how Magnus even started this conversation between them. Perhaps Elias was hoping for his own honest conversation between them that night. He nods, leaning away from the bar. “Well it takes a person with a really good heart to tell someone the night before their wedding that their spouse might be unfaithful - I can see why Camille held onto you for so long.”

He leaves Magnus with those words, disappearing back through the groups of mingling people, most likely to Camille’s side. Magnus sighs, dispelling whatever oddness and complicated mental gymnastics remains in him. He had his talk and it went  _really_ well, why should he linger on the portion that made him a little sad about being loveless? He heads towards his friends, ready to enjoy the rest of the night with whatever ridiculous drinking games they are making up at the moment.

“So what frat boy method are we using tonight to get ridiculously intoxicated?” Magnus greets.

“Cup flicking.” Ragnor mutters with annoyance as he attempts to flick up the bottom of the red plastic cup. He groans when it lands on its side. He resets the position, holding it just over the edge of the table for flicking.

“Flip cup.” Catarina corrects calmly as she picks up the cup in front of her, chugs whatever is in it in one go, and places it back down. She holds the cup over the edge of the tabel barely, flicking with confidence. The cup goes into the air, flipping upside down and landing bottoms up on the table.

Ragnor angrilly mutters, “Glad to see this is a skill they taught you in med school, Catarina.”

Any counter argument is ignored in favor of cheering Alec on as he grabs his own cup. He throws his head back, finishing his drink as quickly as possible as Catarina did. He too attempts to flick the bottom of the cup but misses the cup entirely on his first flick.

“Don’t tell me that you’re getting performance anxiety in front of your boyfriend, are you Alec?” Raphael teases. “You’re better than that Lightwood!”

The joke makes Alec laugh, making his movements a little more clumsy. He is not as efficient as Catarina but he still manages to successfully flick his cup upside down before Ragnor. Catarina, Alec, and Raphael all cheer at their apparent victory.

After celebrating the win, Alec wraps an arm around Magnus's waist and passes him a plastic cup with a couple of ounces of what looks like beer. “Have you ever played?”

“No…”

“Neither has Raphael nor Ragnor.” Alec shrugs. “Do you want to?”

“Only if I’m allowed a couple of practice rounds.”

Alec kisses Magnus’s cheek, squeezing him close. “Of course, babe.”

Alec pulls away to help set up the next round. Meliorn explains the simple rules quickly, tacking on a crucial detail. “There is a strict no abilities rule in place.”

Alec looks up from his pouring with a loose smile on his lips. “I’ll be looking out for your cat eyes.”

“Fine…” Magnus pretends to gripe, looking forward to ridiculousness that undoubtedly lies ahead.

He is not disappointed in the slightest. It’s absolutely hysterical to watch and the competition is managing to stay friendly, with the teasing being light hearted and minimally personal. It is clear that Alec, Raphael, and Catarina are feeling the effects of all their drinking the most, the victorious team for their skill and speed which is starting to impact their abilities.

After a couple of rounds, they switch the games from flip cup to chandelier then to the classic beer pong to mix it up. As the night goes on, the more tactile Alec becomes, always brushing arms against Magnus, touching his forearm, hugging him after a particularly good play. He finds himself seeking out Alec just as easily in return, returning the gestures with little thought beyond a desire to feel his skin. Each physical touch makes Magnus feel _something_ that he hasn't the mind to name beyond it being  _positive_.

They call it a night when Catarina announces she’s tired of winning. It makes them all laugh so hard they tear up, agreeing that it’s best for them to just go to bed and continue the competition another time. They make sure to clean up the table and their trash before retiring to their rooms at just past midnight. Alec sides up next to Magnus, entangling their hands for the five minute walk back to their room. The simple gesture makes Magnus smile.

“You have a really beautiful smile.” Magnus smiles wider at the blunt compliment, positive that it’s the reason his cheeks feel warm and not from all the sun exposure that day. He unlocks their door and lets go of Alec’s hand so he can go in.

“Yours isn’t so bad either, my dear broccoli.”

Alec laughs in response, joyous and bright. He walks towards the bed, stopping a foot away to slip off his shoes and strip down to his black boxers and black socks. He sits on the edge of the bed, facing Magnus.

“Aren’t you going to brush your teeth?”

“No! The bathroom is too far.” Alec sounds almost petulant.

Magnus chuckles to himself, shaking his head at Alec’s drunk antics. “You’re gonna be so sick in the morning, pretty boy.”

Alec absolutely beams under the compliment. “Maybe! But I’ll be your pretty boy still.”

Magnus nods in agreeance, admiring how happy, open, and beautiful Alec looks right now.

“I think your eyes are my favorite though. I’m so happy the light is back in them.”

“Thank you.” Magnus isn’t positive what Alec is talking about but knows it's a compliment for the way he says it makes it sound so important. It’s also a sign it is most definitely water time. “I’m going to get some water for you.”

He makes quick work on his promise, filling a cup with water and putting a little toothpaste on a toothbrush. He’s worried if he takes too long he’ll surely return to a passed out Alec.

When Magnus returns from the bathroom, Alec’s still sitting on the bed on top of the covers. One hand rubs the wrist of the other as he stares down at them. He looks much more solemn than when Magnus left. He clears his throat. “Water?”

“Thanks.” Alec drinks the whole glass dutifully before putting the empty cup on the nightstand. He takes the offered toothbrush with light toothpaste and does a quick pass of his teeth. He puts the toothbrush in the cup and lays down. Magnus reasons that it’s more than Alec originally intended so he can’t push for more. He feels the tension in the air and wants to ask if everything is alright but Alec speaks first.

“Magnus, are you having fun?”

“Of course.” The question surprises Magnus. He notices how Alec’s shoulder curve into his chest as he lies down, no longer looking confident as he has all the other times they've spent together. Magnus wonders if something happened when he wasn’t paying attention. He wonders if he pushed too hard or took too much of the kindness Alec offered. Maybe it’s him that isn’t have a good time. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes…” Alec sounds confused about having the question turned on him. “I mean, I’m in Miami and your friends are great and you’re magical… But this is about you and you being at the wedding of someone that broke your heart. That’s… that’s so hard.” The seriousness of his own train of thought must sober him slightly because he raises his head again to look at Magnus with the most serious and genuine expression of care. “Am I good enough for you? Am I a good enough boyfriend? Fake boyfriend?

“Yes, the best boyfriend I’ve probably ever had.” Magnus admits truthfully to Alec’s earnest eyes. It doesn’t even feel scary, just honest.

“Good…. Good.” Alec nods to himself as his head slowly lowers back the pillow, solemn mood already solved and passed. “Cause I care about you and I know you deserve the best.”

Magnus tilts his head as he regards Alec, trying to find some sort of answer to questions that aren’t fully formed either. “You’ve known me for a month, how can you possibly know that?”

Alec looks up from his position on the bed, expression so serious that even the smooshed pillow under his face can’t distract from the clear intent. “When I look at you I just _know_ it…”

And it’s the _way_ he says it that makes Magnus’s breath catch in his throat. He feels transfixed by Alec’s hazel eyes as he just watches Magnus, making him blush from the intense gaze. Alec yawns suddenly like the lack of sleep from the night previous is catching up with all the sun and drinking activities of the day. “Just like I also know it’s way past my bedtime.”

And suddenly Alec closes his eyes, quickly and effortlessly falling asleep.

Magnus watches Alec sleep for a couple of minutes, completely zoned out from the a zen-like effect his steady breathes have on Magnus.

Suddenly, his own exhaustion from the surreal past twenty four hours spurs Magnus into motion agan. He puts away Alec's toothbrush, refills his water glass, and puts some ibuprofen next to the bed for when he wakes. Magnus also takes the time to remove Alec’s socks, remembering his complaints about hating sleeping in them always causes him to wake up in the middle of the night from overheating. He offers a grunt in protest at the movement that leads to some snuffle snores, giving Magnus plenty of material to tease about in the morning.

It isn’t until Magnus is removing his makeup and is carrying his own glass of water to his side of the bed that everything just said truly hits him: he too cares about Alec -definitely way more than any fake boyfriend would.

The thought is sudden and seems so, so obvious for how right it feels in Magnus’s chest to acknowledge. His last thought before he easily falls asleep is that he desperately doesn’t want this to be their last weekend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> magnus telling elias just made sense to me for who magnus is, even if the timing is awkward. i also felt like it was important for magnus to hear that camille has fully and truly moved on because it continues to dispel the narrative that might linger in magnus's mind that it was /his/ fault that camille cheated.
> 
> two fic related updates:  
> 1\. I might not be able to post/update next weekend cause my family is going to be in town but hopefully I will be monday!!!  
> 2\. this chapter was actually meant to be two chapters but last minute, I felt like it didn't make sense so I joined them. I'm currently flip flopping about keeping the fic 10 chapters and do some sort of short epilogue OR just make it 9 chapters and accept the odd number - thoughts??
> 
> also - thank you thank you thank you.


	8. The Change (pt 1).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of this whole attending the wedding of an ex fiasco, Magnus has learnt something about change in two parts.  
> Part one: sometimes the small change inside of ourselves can yield the biggest impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep editing this chapter last night which is why it's being posted on a tuesday instead... sorry!  
> this chapter content wasnt even in my original outline but alas, here we are!! I hope you enjoy!

The first thing Magnus notices when he wakes up is that he is completely alone in the resort bed.

A wave of disappointment washes over him at the realization. After his personal, internal emotional reveal last night, he expected to wake up entangled in sheets and legs with Alec, even if it's before either of them discussed their feelings as a sign of the fated or inevitableness of their relationship. Well that’s what happens in practically every movie's whose plot revolves around fake relationships and real feelings that Magnus’s ever seen; he’s allowed to be a little sad it isn’t his reality.

But just because he didn’t have the cliche Hollywood worthy morning after scene, doesn’t mean there isn’t a chance for them. It doesn’t discourage Magnus in the slightest from his current plan. He still wants to tell Alec, to be honest about the change of heart.

Now that Magnus allows himself to acknowledge and _name_  the warm feeling in his chest that seems to spread whenever he interacts, thinks, or talks to Alec, it all makes sense. There have been glimpses of Magnus's feelings the whole month they've been getting to know each other and become closer. Only he was so blinded by his mindless fixation on Camille, he refused to address the growing affection. Now that he has, he lets himself just bask in the feeling.

It’s been a long time since Magnus even felt this hopeful or interested in an actual _relationship_ with someone. The feelings don’t seem trivial and he doesn’t intend to take them lightly either. He’s confident in what he’s feeling and what he wants, he simply hopes Alec shares a bit of that sentiment as well.

Personal introspection aside, the second thing Magnus notices after waking is how much later it is than he expected. The clock next to the bed shows a sad 11:14 am. It's potentially the latest he’s slept all year, hangover days included.

Voices from the entryway to the room draw his attention, coaxing him out of the bed to see who it is since their knocking most likely is the reason he woke up. He figures they’re probably talking with Alec and at the very least a complaint is in order for allowing for such a late morning start.

“Oh look who finally decided to wake up and join us.”

Ragnor teases, switching the focus to Magnus's approach which barely gives him enough time to admire how tight those black pants are on Alec's thighs. Oh right. He's already almost completely dressed for the wedding that starts in less than two hours.

At Ragnor's comment, Alec's head turns back down the hallway. His smile turns soft when he sees Magnus.

Alec kisses Magnus’s cheek when he’s close enough. “Morning, babe.”

Magnus rubs his eyes to focus on the bright light in the hallway, before pushing his hair out of his face, still feeling a little groggy from sleeping soundly for so long. “Morning? It’s nearly afternoon.” Magnus faux glares at Alec. “Why did you let me sleep for so long?”

“Seems like you needed it- you’ve had a lot going on lately.” Alec shrugs innocently. “I know you wanted at least an hour to get ready which is why I was going to wake you at 11:30 am the latest.”

“Also he tried to wake you for the breakfast buffet but you held the covers in an ironclad grip and rolled away.” Ragnor huffs out a laugh. “But now I need to borrow him for some ironing and bowtie help while you get ready yourself.”

Magnus directs his judgmental expression to Ragnor now, who simply raises his hands in a placating manner. “I know, I know. Raphael refuses to let me use my steam spell because it’s too humid already and he’s doesn’t want to be in a damp suit jacket. Catarina won't help with our bowtie problem because apparently she meant it last time when she it was  _the_ last time -she may have bigger issues to sort out too. Also I’d ask you for help but…” Ragnor raises a pointed eyebrow at Magnus’s very underdressed and unprepared state. “It seems you have the biggest issues of us all.”

Magnus looks at both of their formal dress pants and buttons up then down at his own simple shirt and maroon boxer briefs. “You’re not wrong.”

“I’m going to go help them and then come back to finish getting dressed, okay?” Magnus nods his understanding to Alec.

Ragnor grins and heads towards his room, just two doors down, pleased to find someone that isn’t youtube to solve his current dilemma. Though Magnus knows that Alec doesn’t know how to tie a bowtie either but was going to google instructions to figure it out anyway. At least he’ll have some practice before he does his own.

“Sorry I didn’t try harder to wake you earlier this morning. I did pick up quiche, fruit, and strong coffee from the buffet for you. I left it all in the microwave.”

Magnus smiles warmly at the thoughtful gesture of Alec grabbing food, figuring it was likely Magnus would sleep through the hotel’s breakfast buffet. He figures with how much Alec drank last night, eating something solid and carb heavy was probably first thing on his agenda this morning. Magnus wonders if Alec even remembers much of what happened last night, if he remembers the fierce drinking game competition, all the lingering touches, and what he shared before promptly passing out.

“Thanks for grabbing me some food - how’s your hangover this morning?”

Alec grins cheekily. “Nonexistent.”

Magnus gasps faux outrage though he is genuinely shocked to hear that after everything Alec drank yesterday and how he acted. “Really?”

“I guess you could say not having hangovers is sort of my magical power… I’ve never had one.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, wishing he was still privy to such naivety. “Must be because you’re not thirty yet: still young, foolish, and hangover misery free.”

Alec huffs out a laugh as he fixes a button on his shirt that is not fully through its hole. “Also, I’m sorry for being extra clingy last night. My siblings love to tease me for how touchy feely I get when I drink.”

Magnus shrugs. “There is nothing to apologize for -I didn’t mind.” It’s true. Magnus actually _enjoyed_ the touches and hugs and intense pre-sleep talk. It didn’t feel forced in the slightest but mutually enjoyed and refreshing to be honest.

“Good. Also, I remember everything I said last night and it wasn’t just the alcohol talking. I meant every word.” Alec looks back up, a small smile on his lips and something else that flickers in his eyes. It almost looks mischievous but Magnus isn’t positive, doesn’t know Alec well enough to be able to decipher what the brightness in his eyes means  _yet._  But Magnus wants to know, to be able to understand Alec's different expressions and eyebrow movements. He plans to work towards it too if Alec will.

Regardless of its exact meaning, the smile does point to it being a good thing.

Those honest words _and_ that look in Alec’s eyes makes Magnus’s throat go dry, the warm affection in his chest effortlessly changing into desire, pushing him to reach out to fully confess his feelings to Alec, to lean forward and _really_ kiss him.

“Good. I-”

“Alec? Did you get lost in the hallway?” Ragnor’s voice interrupts Magnus's before he can even start his confession. It doesn't bother him because he wants to tell Alec but it's not a pressing need. They still have the rest of the day and tomorrow together on this preset quality time and sometime during it all the right moment will happen. Right now, Alec needs to help with bowties and Magnus needs to eat so he can shower and get ready himself.

“Go save them from their own folly for Ragnor has no patience for youtube tutorials. I’ll see you soon.”

Alec laughs, kissing Magnus’s cheek again before heading off to Ragnor and Raphael’s room to sort out their chaos.

What little time remains before the wedding ceremony passes surprisingly quickly with people coming in and out of Magnus and Alec’s room nonstop. It seems everyone in their friend group needs help or a hand or forgot something for their outfit. Like it turns out Magnus forgot a tie or a bowtie so he’s borrowing one of Catarina’s gold high chest necklaces to accent the gold details in his jacket and elevate his partially unbuttoned white shirt and black pants to be wedding or Met Gala appropriate. Meliorn brought eyebrow pencils but not eyeliner which they have to borrow from Magnus. The strap on Catarina’s purse broke so Raphael made it quickly into a clutch and Ragnor thought he looked like waitstaff in the bowtie so he last minute decided to tie it like an ascot to be _different_.

It’s not stressful, just busy. But it does mean that Magnus and Alec don’t get a moment alone again before they are heading to the resort’s patio balcony that overlooks the beach for the vow exchange. They take seats quickly in the middle of the section, perfectly on time which is always a major feat for their friend group.

Unsurprisingly for a Camille centered event, the wedding ceremony is lovely. Despite being in Miami, outside and on the beach, it isn't unbearably hot and humid in their suits with shade resort building covering most of the seats while Camille and Elias stand under a flowered archway. The ceremony itself is a combination of different traditions with a sharing of symbolic blood (vampire tradition), bible verses read (Christian tradition), protection spells placed on the rings (warlock tradition), exchanging of the rings, and personal vows shared by both Camille and Elias.

Magnus doesn’t feel anything like longing or jealousy when he sees Camille walk down the aisle or under the archway. All he feels is remnants of hurt for how poorly she communicated everything and anything with him, which a big part of him doesn't even think matters anymore.

He sees now that they never would have worked out long term because he was holding onto something that wasn’t real; he wanted it to be one thing, true love, when in reality it was far more onesided than he ever admitted out loud. He let the addictive positive feeling that comes from being the main attention of someone whose affections are coveted _and_ difficult to obtain, blind him to everything else that wasn’t quite right between them, cheating included.

Sometimes relationships are like that, platonic or romantic. Sometimes it takes lots of difficult personal conversations and realizations for the reality of the matter to be seen.

Magnus is mostly relieved he’s been able to be more honest about it with himself after everything he learned, to finally see what his friends have been trying to (gently) tell him for so many years: she isn't worth holding onto for him.

He knows many people that are never able to take off the heart shaped glasses and see the truth. He’s grateful that his friends never gave up on him though, that they didn’t abandon him during the relationship nor after it even though he still pinned for Camille despite their best wishes. They know he’s stubborn and didn’t try to force him to change his mind, well aware that would have backfired. They gave him the support he needed to unravel the truth on his own terms over the years.

Even when that support called for them to have an absurd and demanded intervention for him to find a fake boyfriend for the wedding of his ex.

To be honest, most of the wedding Magnus’s mind isn’t even on Camille but rather on the amazing friends around him, on how grateful he is to have them in his life, as well as the fact that he now considers Alec to be part of that small circle as well.

Even though Magnus _would_ like something more and genuine with Alec, like an official relationship, remaining good friends is equally promising. And Magnus has a feeling that bare minimum is practically a given the moment Alec links pinky fingers after his smirk is noticed by Magnus’s when Camille starts crying during Elias’s vows.

At the end of the ceremony, Camille and Elias walk down the aisle again, hand in hand, as newly weds for the first time. Everyone stands up, clapping and cheering their support, Magnus included.

“Honestly, I’m surprised Camille cried.” Alec whispers into Magnus’s ear from behind, making him chuckle. “I didn’t know she was capable of displaying such a vulnerable emotion.”

Magnus leans back slightly so his lips are closer to Alec’s ears. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was for show.”

“Right, because being the bride at her own wedding wouldn’t be enough attention.”

Magnus scoffs. “Of course not, She _is_ sharing the spotlight with Elias after all.”

Alec barks out a laugh before kissing Magnus’s cheek in response.

Now that the ceremony itself has concluded, the wedding party leaves to take photos on the beach and around the resort. Everyone else heads to the event room below the balcony for the open bar as they wait for the wedding reception.

Meliorn, Magnus, Alec say hi to a few familiar faces from the day as they grab a drink, joining Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael near the open doors to the patio. A server passes by with the first tray of appetizers wearing a white shirt, black bowtie, and black pants.

“See! I would have looked just like that a server if I kept my bowtie.” Ragnor whispers to their group, his response being met mostly with exasperated eyerolls.

“You could have brought your dark red jacket like I suggested…” Raphael retorts in a bland tone that suggests this conversation has already happened numerous times.

“Then I would match Catarina and look like _her_ date instead of yours.”

Meliorn snorts. “Yes, because with you holding Raphael’s hand, people would automatically assume you were here with Catarina simply by also wearing dark red.”

“What’s wrong with the black and white bowtie look? It’s a formal event classic which is why I’m wearing it.”

Ragnor shakes his head side to side as he looks at Alec’s whole outfit. “Eh, I’m sure if you stood close enough to the tray stands, people would start handing you their dirty dishes.”

Magnus tsks, shaking his head. “Don’t mind him, he’s just jealous because he knows he wouldn’t look as great as a waiter as you, my darling broccoli.”

Alec laughs loud and hard at the comments, not denying them in the slightest, and everyone joins in easily. A couple of old friends and people from Camille’s coven stop by to say hi and make small talk about the wedding. Ragnor and Alec manage to make it not boring by polling every person about if he is waitstaff or not. The reactions of pure confusion at the almost aggressive questioning keeps Magnus grinning and the rest of their friends equally amused.

Alec’s winning the poll but Ragnor keeps claiming people are just being nice because of a pretty face.

After one drink, Magnus excuses himself to go to the bathroom, well aware that the reception is likely to officially start soon.

“Shit. You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. What fucking idiots. I swear to purgatory-”

Magnus stops in the hallway on the way back to the event room at the sound of such an explicit stream of curse words. It sounds like someone is really going through a tough time. Taking pity on them, he turns the corner to see if they need a hand.

“Are you alright?” Magnus is more than surprised to see the bride, completely alone and red in the face, on the other side. “Camille?”

Relief immediately comes over her face. “Thank demons! Magnus! My bridesmaids are all idiots. They thought they forgot the pins to truss my dress for the reception but they put them in this hand bag and now I have the pins but no one to pin up my dress. Do you know how? Can you help me? I’m supposed to walk in the reception in mere minutes and of course none of my helpers are to be found.”

Magnus shakes his head, snorting out a laugh at the dramatics of Camille. He can only imagine the bridesmaids, or  _helpers_ , fleeing her frustration in fear. He takes the pins from her hand with a teasing remark. “Of course you’d be a Bridezilla."

Camille isn’t offended in the slightest either. “That’s why my wedding party is so small: so I wouldn’t lose too many of the few I call friends in this whole archaic process.”

“Well so far it is truly beautiful and archaic.“

Camille laughs as Magnus begins to truss the back of her dress, having a vague idea of what is supposed to happen. He figures he’s just supposed to pin her dress so she or others don’t trip on it while dancing to minimize minimal damage to the dress.

He doesn’t speak as he works and it’s tensely quiet between them, but he doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence with small talk. He’s annoyed at her still and doing her a favor on her wedding day doesn’t alleviate the feeling either.

Magnus starts to hem the front of her dress when Camille speaks, her voice quiet but matter of fact. “You don’t look at me the way you used to anymore.”

The comment throws him, surprised to hear that the difference in how he feels is noticeable even in the way he looks at her. He guesses he shouldn’t be _that_ surprised; he no longer longs for her attention and love as he once did.

He shrugs as he continues working. “You’re right, I don’t love you in the same way I did before. Though I do still want the best for you.”

Camille doesn’t say anything in response at first and Magnus chances a glance up, looking for any sort of reaction to what is a rather big truth reveal from him. Her face looks genuinely sad as if hearing that truly upsets her. “You’ve always had one of the biggest and most beautiful hearts out of anyone that I’ve ever dated.”

“Camille.” He focuses back on the task at hand, frustrated at how she only absorbs the portion of his words that fit her own interests. He keeps the aggravation out of his voice but not the exhaustion that seeps through. ”I don’t want to talk about us and whatever we used to have anymore. I’m done with that chapter in my life. I'm tired of being hurt by your lack of communication with me. I just want to do this last thing for you and then take a long overdue break from you.”

He works in blissful silence for at least two more pins before Camille asks, “Is this because of my party?”

“Yes and so much more.”

The quiet comes again as Magnus struggles to double pin the lace in the back that is just way too long and screaming to trip her grandmother or someone else equally innocent.

“Can I say one last thing about us? Well, can I apologize for my behavior at my bachelorette party?”

“I’m listening.” Apologies are extremely few and far between from Camille so he is definitely intrigued about whatever is about to come out of her mouth.

Camille takes a deep breathe in. “I’m sorry that I asked you for a private dance -it was a last minute panic. I never imagined myself actually ever settling down and doing this whole white dress thing. And after being with Elias for a while, I started thinking it might be something I actually wanted which scared me.  You know how I love my independence and getting married is pretty much a destruction of that. I thought I was over it, talked about it in therapy for plenty of months, but I felt that trapped panic again all last week. Then I saw you and I finally felt at ease because I could make it all stop, the panic, the wedding, _everything_ , and just go back to being myself.”

Magnus sighs, well aware that Camille still doesn’t _really_ get it. Only sees this issue in terms of herself and no one else. He stands up from where he’s finished pinning her dress with the remaining safety pin. He looks at her, really looks at her, letting his face show exactly how frustrated he is.

“Camille. First, getting married doesn’t have to be a loss of independence. It’s entirely what you make of it and you can prioritize what is the most important to you, like your independence. Second, that’s extremely selfish. What about me? Where do my feelings on the matter fit? Did you really think _anything_ would happen between us when you’re about to get married? I have feelings and my own personality _and_ relationship! I’m not someone for you to just use for your own needs as you desire and toss aside.”

“I know. I know, Magnus.” Camille sighs and her eyes water. “I was being selfish but I think I knew you wouldn’t agree either. I just needed someone to tell me no. I’m sorry.”

“You have to tell Elias.” Magnus is surprised that he doesn’t feel the slightest bit swayed by her near tears, just annoyed because things continue to not be simple with her. Why can’t they just be like normal exes and never talk again? Why are they having this emotional hash out at her wedding?

“I did. Right after you left I called him to help me home. I confessed that I was scared of getting married and what I said to you and everything. Then he told me he was just as scared and debated calling it off a dozen times but thought I’d never forgive him for taking away my day to shine.” She lets out a wet giggle and a smile even sneaks its way onto Magnus’s lips cause Elias does have a point. “Hearing him say that reassured me that he’s the one for me and that I love him, more than _anything_.”

Magnus is starting to feel like both Elias and Camille should really go to couples therapy and not unload their emotions on him. He sighs, letting his annoyed tension leave his shoulders. He can't make Camille understand the self absorbed nature of her actions if she refuses to listen. He also doesn't have to either. “Elias said something very similar last night. I’m happy that you both found each other but I don’t want nor need to be apart of these games, Camille. We’re done.”

“I know. You don’t love me anymore.” Magnus huffs out a breath because that is what she picks up on after all of this. “Would it make you feel any better knowing that when I finally got home that night I vomited all over my brand new Jimmy Choos?”

“Those $700 shoes?”

“They were $875 and yes, destroyed by my own vomit. My desires for something regretful to happen came true after all.”

Magnus chuckles, feeling a little relieved that Camille isn’t entirely absolved of karma’s sweet, sweet justice. It melts some of the frustration he feels towards Camille away. “You deserved that.”

"Camille! Camille! We bought pins!!" A bridesmaid yells as they race down the hallway towards Magnus and Camille, as fast as they dare in their heels and long dress. They slow as they approach, taking stock of the situation in front of them. "Oh. You've already been trussed. Well the DJ said he's waiting for you - time to go!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Camille says blandly, clearly not over the pin incident as a whole even though it's already been resolved. She turns to Magnus, smile suddenly growing on her face. "Thank you so much Magnus for being someone I can _actually_ count on."

She opens her arms for a hug and Magnus steps closer into them, offering a lackluster pat on her back as his own show of support. She either doesn't notice or just doesn't care about his minimal response. "Well time for my first official appearance as a married woman!”

Camille grins big after releasing Magnus from her arms, her attention quickly diverting from their odd, serious conversation to one of her biggest moments to be the center of attention of the day.

Magnus watches her stalk off for the reception room and for the first time he feels a sense of relief that it isn’t him that she’s heading towards. He lets out a breath and rolls his shoulders back again. Now that he’s had his moment with both Camille and Elias, Magnus honestly doesn’t feel the need to interact with either of them again this weekend. He’s just looking forward to eating well, drinking even better, and dancing all night long, predominately at someone else’s expense, in a beautiful place with his good friends.

Plus, there’s a certain pretty boy shadowhunter whose ridiculous moves Magnus wants to see again and maybe even share a few moves of his own with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO i called it trussing the bridal dress SOLELY based on a convo I overheard at a bar (talk about bridezillas) but the internet didn't confirm or deny the term so maybe it's wrong?? OOPS MAYBE IM A TREND SETTER! now u can truss a bride in addition to a turkey!!!
> 
> this chapter was originally going to contain two more Sections (that I actually outlined...) but it was already longer than anticipated so I just ended it here and decided to keep the other two bit in their own chapter so I'd have 10 again!
> 
> That being said, I'm away this weekend again for a wedding (not of an ex!!) but I might still be able to post on Saturday! It depends how much insanity work is going to be this week and honestly, I just got some really awful news so it isn't looking promising but writing tends to be my escape so maybe it'll happen?? im trying to be optimistic about everything
> 
> For those of you that are wondering why I even had Magnus and Camille interact on her wedding day, I just wanted Magnus to have a chance to tell Camille that she hurt him and it wasn't okay and that he's truly over her AND TO MEAN IT!!! I felt like he deserved that little bit. What did you think?
> 
> Thanks always for your support - it really means a great deal!
> 
> **POSTING UPDATE: we are extra short staffed at work so Im barely upright and I didn't write this week so I won't be able to post this weekend - I will post the next chapter June 8th! It's a fun one too! Xoxo**


	9. The Change (pt 2).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of this whole attending the wedding of an ex fiasco, Magnus has learnt something about change in two parts.  
> Part two: change can be scary but it can also be really, really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tw: mention of homophobic comments made by Robert Lightwood
> 
> wow i know i am very late on this update cause personal stuff (good and not good) kept me from writing but I really hope this chapter is worth the wait!

Magnus gives himself a couple of minutes to fixate internally over the odd conversation with Camille. A large part of his mind isn’t surprised so he just shakes his head as if to dispel any lingering aggravation about the situation or the conversation about their past.

He’s surprised to find that he truly means his comment about taking a break from Camille. He thinks he needs at least a year of detox after the emotional whirlwind she and her husband have put him through in the past week. He feels maxed out on Camille related emotional labor, truly exhausted from blaming himself and allowing himself to believe _he_ was the one that was falling short, of being the reason their relationship failed, when it’s clearly more layered than that with Camille’s self centered behavior playing a large role.

Magnus knows now he held too tightly on what he thought they were, what they could be, without acknowledging who they actually _are_ while Camille was struggling to sort out her own relationship needs and wants. It’s doesn’t make Camille’s poor communication and cheating justifiable in the slightest. It does help Magnus realize he’s ready to move on to someone who shares his passion for community and hard work, who doesn’t make him feel like he needs to hide parts of himself or puts him down with offhand comments, who openly cares for others, and who makes him laugh. And maybe a certain dark haired, creamy skinned shadowhunter comes to mind at the thought, which is just more proof he’s ready.

He deserves to at least try to be emotionally vulnerable, to put his heart out there again. He’s ready.

He hears the DJ announce the couple’s first dance, recognizing it as the perfect time to slip back into the venue. He’s ready to return too.

As quietly as possible, Magnus opens the door he watched Camille disappear through. The majority of the attendees have formed a crowd around the dance floor so he heads for them, hoping to see his friends somewhere on the periphery.

Magnus finds Catarina first, standing to the side and on her own. Her head is tilted as she watches Camille and Elias dance to some slow song, eyes entirely trained on each other and laughing as if the room isn’t filled with over a hundred of their closest friends and families. They look so happy, peaceful, and sickeningly in love in their own little world. It’s almost hard to believe that Camille was near tears only minutes prior over trussing her dress and one of the very few genuine apologies he ever made to Magnus.

Well he supposes that’s sort of how Camille is in a way.

As he approaches Catarina, he realizes that there is a wistful expression on her face as she watches the newlyweds dance. It’s a surprising expression to see on her in regards to anything Camille related but if Magnus filters out _who_ the couple is and how odd their interactions have been the past week, he’d probably be equally wistful at the romantic and loving display.

Magnus bumps shoulders with Catarina as he approaches, letting her know of his presence. She glances over with annoyed, pulled down eyebrows. Her expression soothes and a small smile grows on her lips when she realizes the jostling was from no stranger. She returns her gaze to the dancing. “I want that. I think I want to date again. Cause if even Camille can find love with… _everything_ she is, then a single mom that works crazy hours as a nurse practitioner can too.”

“Absolutely.” He says with a laugh, understanding well what Catarina is saying. He wraps an arm around her in a half hug from the side. He knows there are so many things that keep Catarina from putting herself out in the dating realm since adopting and he understands it, supports her through it all, while also reminding her of the free babysitters in her circle for when she decides to pursue dating again.

He knows that Madzie comes first and foremost in Catarina’s life, a major source of joy and love. But recently he’s been worrying her comments about not being made for romantic love seem less and less like jokes and more like something she really believes.

It’s a minor off handed comment but it does ease his worries to hear. Perhaps it’s time for both of them.

“Even you seem ready - craving the endless small talk and emotional vulnerability again?”

It’s a teasing remark. One they would make often when they both were putting the energy and effort to at least _pretend_ to date before finally admitting to themselves that their minds were just not in it.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” And Magnus means it. Getting to know someone, opening up to them, maybe long make out sessions if it all works out sounds… nice. Especially if it’s someone he already has his eye on.

Magnus turns to Catarina, Camille and Elias’s special moment completely ignored for a much more important one. “I finally understand what you meant when you said Camille was also at fault for the break up, that it wasn’t all my fault. At the time I just assumed you were taking my side because you’re my best friend and you’re _supposed_ to do that. But I’ve learned things this week about myself, about Camille, and now I understand that our relationship wasn’t as… _perfect_ or _loving_ as I held it to be. Thanks for not pushing it more than you did all these years.”

“Of course.” Catarina smiles before her face becomes serious. “I know how your stubbornness reacts. Though, if I was more worried about you, I would have absolutely pushed harder. Ragnor and I feared that if you didn’t get over Camille this weekend, you never would. So I’m glad to hear that things are changing for you. In a good, new way.”

“I appreciate that you are well versed on that careful stubborn line.” Magnus turns to watch the end of Camille and Elias’s dance, how wrapped up in each other they still are. They have the largest of smiles on their faces with happiness so pure radiating off of them. Magnus really does want that for himself. “And yeah, I think I’m ready for something completely new with someone completely new.”

“New?” Magnus is impressed Catarina can make that one word sound so judgemental.

“Well maybe not a new _new_ person…” She raises an eyebrow, making it painfully clear that her previous illusions to something more than platonic brewing were accurate even if Magnus wasn’t all there yet himself. She’s always known him so well. And this is something he doesn’t mind being wrong about so he indulges her. “Yes your hints were right all along. And I’m going to ask Alec to be my boyfriend… again. But officially this time.”

“About time.” Catarina scoffs as she bumps her shoulder against Magnus. “I’m proud of you - moving on is damn near impossible when you can just stay in the same safe, ambivalent status quo forever. I would know.” Her laugh is vaguely self deprecating as if she is mostly speaking of herself though they share that same fear. It’s partly why they understand each other’s relationship reservations so well. “But as an outsider, I see the way you look at each other, how you interact, and I know if you let yourself be open to it, it could be really good.”

Magnus watches her from the corner of his eye, slowly letting her words sink in for their full effect. He looks back to the dance floor, making eye contact with Alec across the floor who smiles softly. The sight of which sends a flutter of _something_ exciting and _good_ in Magnus’s stomach. He reciprocates the expression without a second thought. “Yeah I think so too.”

The first dance officially ends and everyone cheers as the happy newlyweds kiss big for their audience. Camille even pops her foot up for extra dramatic effect which makes Magnus and Catarina share an exasperated eye roll.

After their kiss ends, the DJ offers the next song for all the other couples to join the newly weds for a song. Magnus looks up again for Alec, eyebrows furrowed when he’s no longer in the same place a minute later. Magnus’s eyes quickly scan around for Alec’s dark hair or neck tattoo, trying to keep the disappointment to a minimum when he seems to have vanished. Perhaps he too needed a bathroom break.

“Can I have this dance?”

Magnus is not proud to admit that he startles at the sound of Alec’s voice from so close despite looking for him. He laughs as he offers his hand, clearly noticing Magnus’s little jump. Catarina snorts at the motions before turning away, potentially to find a partner or a drink.

Magnus ignores both of their chuckles as he takes Alec’s hand. “Absolutely.”

It’s a slower song so Magnus puts his hand on Alec’s shoulder while he takes Magnus’s waist to avoid damaging the gold detailing on the shoulders. They stand close to one another, mere inches apart which Magnus feels very aware of suddenly. It’s almost like he can feel the heat radiating from Alec’s body or his own magnetism, drawing Magnus closer.

Maybe it’s the romantic in Magnus causing the cliche feeling or maybe he’s just elated over acknowledging his very real and sappy crush on the man in his arms that he’s currently fake dating. It feels electric, full of potential like when he calls his magic to the surface for higher energy spells, just waiting for one move, any move, and all the feelings will rush forward.

It’s a feeling Magnus hasn’t felt with someone in a very, very long time.

“It is way more satisfying than expected to be the startler instead of the startled for a change.”

“See? Now you have further evidence that my cat eyes aren’t the reason I spook you.”

Alec shakes his head, not swayed in the slightest. “This was one time compared to the nearly half a dozen you have on me. The setting here worked to my advantage. ”

Magnus rolls his eyes, not actually annoyed for this argument is more fun and outrageous than anything else. It’s a playful banter between them that makes both of them smile more often than frustrated.

“I’m not having this argument with you for a third time when I know you’re both stubborn and _wrong_.”

“Fourth.” Alec’s smirk is teasing and making Magnus’s insides clench with something fierce, like a desire to taste it with his own lips.

Alec’s words catch up to Magnus now, temporarily distracted by the smirk now that he’s actually acknowledging that he feels something real and strong for Alec. “What?”

“Third time in person but fourth time overall.” The smirk only grows and Magnus tries his very best to not let it distract him. “Besides, we both know you entertain this with me because I’m onto something.”

Magnus gives Alec a flat look that screams unimpressed but just makes him laugh _hard_ , throwing his head back and accenting his neck rune. The noise startles some of the couples around them since it _is_ a quiet song. Magnus simply shrugs apologetically at their nosey stares.

“Your cat eyes flared when you did that which I believe is a point to my tally.” Alec watches Magnus with pure glee. “I’m just waiting for you to knock something off a counter for no reason and I know you’ll start to see things from my side.”

It’s hard to keep up a glare over a nonissue with Alec’s happy, smiling face but Magnus holds tighter purely thanks to his stubborn attitude.

“Never.”

Alec chuckles again, quieter this time. His glances around the room at the other couples, his smile dimming when he stops on Elias and Camille. “Do you feel you got what you needed out of this weekend?”

Alec’s turned away face allows for the perfect up close study and Magnus does just that. He takes in the strong, clenched jaw, slightly pulled down, dark eyebrows, and beautiful brown eyes that reveal more emotion than Alec probably intends to give away. He looks worried and almost tense even if his body is relaxed in Magnus’s arm. This question, as simple as it is phrased, ties to a great deal.

Magnus was never worried his feelings were one sided to be honest, too wrapped up in the presence of romantic feelings in general to even get deterred by the potential for a lack of reciprocation. In a way, that doesn’t matter to Magnus for actually _having_ romantic desires and _wanting_ to pursue them, bring so much relief and excitement. He’d been so wrapped in Camille and this dream of them, of them somehow working out again, that it’s worth way more than the fear of rejection at this point.

But Alec’s expression betrays that this means something almost personal to him too even if he’s trying not to broadcast it obviously.

Magnus’s quiet contemplation and study of Alec’s face draws out for too long, his eyes to dart to Magnus’s which prompts him to answer. “Do you mean the closure that’s eluded me for years?”

Alec nods his head as he turns back to face Magnus, never once faltering on their easy one two step dance movements in a small circle.

“Then yes.” Alec offers a small smile, furthering encouraging Magnus. “That and so much more. Camille seems happy and I’m happy for her. Now, I realize she wasn’t who I was yearning for and that I could never change myself enough to be who she wanted and I shouldn’t have to change so much about myself to keep a partner. I think I’ve fully moved on.”

Alec’s smile grows, his eyebrows and jaw relaxing with the motion. “That’s all important. I’m really happy for you and to have been here for you during all of it.”

The warmth in Magnus’s stomach grows at those words, at the undeniable genuineness and joy that radiates from them, as if his happiness truly brings happiness to Alec. Magnus knows this is his moment, to say that something more that this weekend brought him. As he opens his mouth, the DJ switches the song to something much faster. Alec pushes Magnus’s hip away from them, raising their joined hands up to spin him out. He’s too startled at the sudden change in dance moves and skills to do more than react on instinct as he’s spun effortlessly back into Alec’s arms.

“Hold on! Did you fake being a terrible the other night?” Magnus’s smile is wide with delight, not caring to hide his surprise for that one move was so smooth he knows Alec has some sort of dancing background. Even if Magnus had an idea that Alec was trying to brighten the mood at the disastrous bachelorette party, the extent of his skills is unknown. The gesture doesn’t go unappreciated in the slightest either.

“Yeah, I wanted to make you laugh.” Alec chuckles but his cheeks are pink with a blush at the call out. “I took dance lessons for eight years with my sister until my homophobic father thought I liked being in tights with other boys a little too much…” Magnus rolls his eyes, the stories about Robert and Maryse’s divorce of their different viewpoints of how to raise their children was heard in _all_ communities, not just the shadowhunters.  “He thought dance was turning me gay.”

Alec adds with a wink, “Clearly he had that wrong. I was always destined to turn gay.”

Magnus laughs now, both at the absurd notion and Alec’s playfulness around the subject.

Even though the music has changed, Alec and Magnus linger in the corner of the dance floor as if they both are hesitant to part. That sense of giddiness in Magnus builds from their moment right now and every small piece that makes it up, just one sign after another of how different Alec is from anyone that Magnus’s has ever dated and how _right_ it feels so early on. Magnus wasn’t kidding when it often took him months of dating someone to even sort of if he liked them in a romantic matter.

“Would you be my boyfriend?”

Alec’s eyebrows pull in but his smile stays on his lips. “I thought I was already your boyfriend.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, his fingers tap out some of his nervous energy on Alec’s shoulders where they rest, unsure _how_ exactly to get this desire across in a way that is as genuine as he feels. “No, I mean my _real_ boyfriend.”

Ease melts away the nervousness in Magnus at the ease that passes over Alec, causing his smile to grow even wider to show his white teeth. Magnus keeps going just the same, wanting to share more. “I was serious when I said that I got more than I expected this weekend -no this month. I learned about myself, about what I actually want in a partner, and just how much I was clinging to this flawed image of Camille and I’s relationship. I feel something _good_ when I’m with you and I’d love to explore it further if you want to too.”

“Is the romantic mood getting to you?” Alec’s smile doesn’t falter but there is anxiety laced in that question, that maybe it’s the wedding that is bringing all of this from Magnus right now.

He understands that fear, that this could be just some feeling fueled by the occasion itself. But he’s been thinking over it all morning and last night before he went to bed. He knows it’s more than that. It’s a small accumulation of feelings over the past month that he is finally letting himself acknowledge.

“Maybe it’s making me extra bold.” Magnus shrugs, taking no offense at the question. “But I mean every word of it too.”

Alec’s cheeks burn red, eyes glancing down as if he is suddenly shy about being the subject of Magnus’s affections. It reminds him that it has been a while for Alec too, that he hasn’t dated in a couple of years. He looks back up with so much warmth in his eyes that Magnus’s stomach swoops at the sight.

“I’d love that. I’ve been trying to decide in my mind how many months after this weekend I should wait before asking you out because I really didn’t want to go back to a life where I didn’t get to kiss you.”

Suddenly, Alec is spinning Magnus out again to spin and he distantly realizes that the song has changed again. This time when Magnus spins back in, Alec’s arm goes to Magnus’s back as he is dipped back and low, far lower than he’s used to but he feels completely supported in Alec’s hold, confident in his skill and his strength. His face leans in, his eyes glancing to Magnus’s lips asking for permission. He wastes no time, surging up the rest of the distance to kiss Alec firmly on the lips.

Alec parts his lips immediately on contact as if surprised by the suredness of Magnus’s movement. The kiss is deeper than any of their previous pecks and feels so nice and full of potential, the physical chemistry undeniably present between them. He uses the distraction to his advantage, gliding his tongue over Alec’s bottom lip, a promise of more and what’s to come.

Magnus pulls back sooner than he’d like to but his neck is already starting to ache from the strain and blood flow to his head. Alec pulls them back up slowly to standing, seemingly similarly affected with a desire to not stop any time soon. Once standing, he quickly kisses Magnus again, softer this time but no less full of promise if the slight nip on the pull back is an indication.

Alec’s expression is a little awed, with eyes big, cheeks flushed, and wide smile. Magnus knows his expression is similar. The DJ’s voice announces that in a couple of songs, they will start serving dinner now that the parental wedding party dances are over.

Magnus slowly comes back to where they actually are, completely wrapped in their own world in the corner of the dance floor, unbothered by the wedding party and those around them. “Wow for a moment there I completely forgot where we were.”

“I’m glad.” Alec winks, as if taking all the credit for it but he snorts at his own ridiculousness. “Though the petty part of me does wish you were still mad at Camille because I had an idea of how to steal a bit of the spotlight she seems so attached to…”

Magnus attention snaps to Alec as the foolishly cliche thought comes to mind because of those words: he may just be _the_ one.

“Oh I’m definitely still petty.” Alec grins at those words, making Magnus smile back. “What is your idea?”

Alec leans in, whispering his petty (and ridiculous) plan to Magnus. He laughs as he listens for it’s so simple, fun, and yet perfect. He agrees with no hesitation, figuring if it does accrue a little of Camille’s wrath, it might help keep her at bay for his detox as well.

They break apart after, keeping their hands entwined, as they make their way to their assigned seats for the evening. The rest of Magnus’s friends are already seated by the time they arrive. If Magnus and Alec seems to be acting even more coupley than previously, constantly sharing small smiles, gentle touches to forearms, and endless teasing, no one dares make a comment out loud.

During the maid of honor speech about meeting that special someone at the most unusual time and working hard to be the best version of themselves for each other, Alec rests his hand on Magnus’s thigh, giving a gentle squeeze that he feels up his whole spine. He rests his hand over Alec’s and squeezes back.

Catarina nudges Magnus shortly after, clearly witnessing the public display of affection that is so different than their previous ones. He grins over at her, refusing to feel embarrassed at the subtle call out. Her expression isn’t one of ridicule though, she looks so _pleased_. She turns her head back to Ragnor on her other side, nudging him now. He follows her gaze to their entwined hands, rolling his eyes with a put upon sigh.

He looks up at Magnus now, offering an equally happy smile and playful wink. He realizes in that moment that Ragnor and Catarina were betting on when they would cross the line from fake into real. Magnus isn’t even mad at his friends’ antics, knowing he deserves it for setting himself up in such an intimate predicament with someone as beautiful, caring, and smart as Alec. Perhaps it was the right sort of predicament Magnus needed to move on though. It’s hard to untangle with so many elements so he just basks in the feeling instead, letting this good thing build between him and Alec.

After dinner, dessert, and a couple more drinks, their whole table makes their way to the dance floor with the rest of the guests. The songs are a good mix of new and old hits, the whole party enjoying themselves as they dance around. Alec even shows off more of his terrible dance move set at Magnus’s goading to the amusement of their friend group. It doesn’t take long with the Miami heat and constant dancing, for most people to shed their jackets but continue dancing, Magnus and Alec included.

After an hour or so of dancing, the opening music of _Time of my Life_ begins to play over the speakers. Alec immediately looks to Magnus with a huge smile, their plan finally unfolding.

Alec immediately dances over to Magnus, taking his hands as they dance together, not doing the choreography from _Dirty Dancing_ since they didn’t have time to practice, but definitely doing more elevated dance moves than most people around them. Magnus has his own background in dance, not quite as extensive as Alec’s, but Magnus goes to different venues each month to brush up on his skills to remain not a novice. Plus he’s always enjoyed dancing, losing himself to the beat and not having to think as his body just reacts.

They mostly do little kicks, box steps, and twirls while they hold each other’s hands, completely engrossed to the music and dancing how they wish. It doesn’t take long for people to form a circle around them, cheering them on as the center of attention.

Magnus pauses in his movements, holding his pose for Alec’s little solo which is a fun imitation of some classic seventies disco moves filled with big arm movements and hip thrusts. Alec freezes in his pose at the end of the chorus for Magnus’s dance solo. He decides to draw upon multiple eras of dance history, with some disco arms as he crouches down low and back up again then down towards the ground again like the eighties voguers are known to do. Alec and the rest of the crowd does not hold back their amazement in their hollering and encouragement.

Once he goes do the second time, he puts his arms up as he shimmies his hips. The refrain is ending so Alec grabs Magnus’s biceps to help give him momentum to bounce back up and into Alec’s arms, both of them laughing when Alec missteps and kicks Magnus’s shin. They don’t dwell on it for it isn’t the first time one of them has stepped on the other tonight and It’s the final chorus of the song which is the Big finale.

Magnus can’t help but lean in to whisper. “You sure you can do this?”

Alec grins. “Do you trust me?”

Magnus nods his confirmation because he does, simple as that. Alec quickly presses his lips over Magnus's before him out harder and further than any time previously. He twirls once before stepping out with his other foot to flow easily into another twirl and then one more before he stops at the other end of the dance floor. He looks back at Alec who has his feet planted firmly and his knees bent slightly, his grin is undeniable as he beckons to Magnus.

He knows this will either be amazing or hysterically awful. After spending the past hour or so dancing with a carefree Alec, the odds are leaning towards the positive option. Magnus heads towards Alec at a pace faster than a walk but not quite jogging. At a step away, Magnus feels hands on his hips and he jumps up, absolutely amazed as Alec lifts and holds Magnus for a moment, completely suspended in the air in a way that is very similar to the iconic scene in _Dirty Dancing_ and does a half spin before placing him back down on the ground gently.

The crowd around them cheers extremely loud at the move, clearly unexpected and in shock of the lift even if Alec didn’t completely lift above his head like in the movie. Alec’s smile is extra wide, filled with pride and joy that Magnus wants to taste so bad. He leans in, capturing Alec’s lips in a happy kiss.

It tastes even better than expected.

Magnus pulls away from the kiss for air, both of them breathing harshly from the intense cardio workout and general adrenaline that follows a dance lift. He rests his forehead against Alec’s, the hand that isn’t holding his, traces his neck rune. The rest of the party has filled in the circle around them now their dance moment is over. Even with so many people dancing close to them, it still feels intimate.

“Not bad…”

Alec laughs and Magnus can feel it in his chest from how close they are. “I’m glad I forced my brother to stay up until 2am after the bachelorette party so I could lock down my footwork. His complaining and the late hours were worth it. I could probably lift you higher next time.”

Butterflies flutter in Magnus’s chest at the idea of Alec practicing this move just so Magnus could have some minor petty revenge at the wedding of his ex that cheated on him. It's clear that this is not longer about revenge or Camille at all, it's just them being open in their attraction and feelings for each other.

“Maybe next time I’ll catch you.”

The smile drops off of Alec’s face as he pulls back to look at Magnus’s expression. Alec’s eyes are dark, pupils blown wide as he looks over Magnus’s face, the butterflies changing to heat growing again in his gut now. “Angels, yes please. I was always too tall to be the one lifted.”

“I might need some practice and coaching but I’m sure I can manage.” Magnus winks in an attempt to dispel how embarrassingly flustered he is after one heated glance from Alec.

Alec doesn’t seem to care for he unabashedly licks his lips, eyes trailing over Magnus’s chest and shoulders. “Oh I’ve seen your arms, I know you can.”

Magnus feels like he’s heating up from the inside out under Alec’s gaze right now, quickly moving forward to seal the promise of next time with a kiss. The intention was for it to be a short kiss but it quickly becomes more heated. Alec’s grip on Magnus’s hip tightens, pulling him closer and making him groan at the closer proximity that still doesn’t feel close _enough_.

Magnus’s hand traces up Alec’s neck, scratching gently in his scalp that causes him to pull back on a groan. And now that’s a sight, Alec with pupils blown wide, parted red kissed lips, and sweaty messy hair held flushed in Magnus’s arms. It’s making ideas of other places they could be and things they could do come to his mind. A pointed bump from someone that is most definitely from their friend group pushes him towards those ideas.

“I think I’m done with this party. Wanna get out of here?”

Alec’s mind is clearly on a similar level for he smiles wide and knowing. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He pulls back to slip out of Magnus’s hold but maintains a physical connection through their linked hands as they make their way back through the crowd and towards something else, something that feels undeniably good to Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of ideas for different routes to take for the FINAL chapter but I haven't made any decisions yet beyond MORE FEELINGS TALKS!!! i'm hoping/planning to decide and post by THIS saturday though 
> 
> also what cheesy romcom movie doesn't have a sappy and ridiculous dance sequence? NONE WORTH WATCHING!! (jk jk)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this update and I can't wait to hear what you thought/liked/danced to!!!! 
> 
> thank you thank you for your support - it means a great deal even if I havent been able to properly express it


	10. The Happily, Ever After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past month has taught Magnus that maybe all those cliche romance novels and movies aren't completely based on bullshit. Well at the very least he hopes they get the happily, ever after part right because that's kinda exactly what he wants with Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SAID I WOULD POST ON SATURDAY AND LOOK!!! HERE I AM!! DOING JUST THAT!!!
> 
> Rating changed from Teen to Mature cause I swear a decent amount in this fic and the beginning of this chapter is a little too descriptive for me to sit comfortably with a Teen rating
> 
> WOW. I can't believe I'm posting the final chapter of this spontaneous, ridiculous, and cliche filled fic right now!!! It has been such a joy and experience for me to write and I really, truly hope you enjoy this last chapter

Magnus is not embarrassed in the slightest of how long it actually takes them to return to their room. Every moment they paused in their movement was one spent quelling the intense need to feel each other close, reminding themselves that their attraction is mutual and so real they can taste it on each other’s tongues.

Or perhaps Alec tripped up the stairs in his haste (or haze) and when Magnus caught Alec before he ran into the wall, he exchanged a kiss (or multiple) in gratitude which is practically the same thing.

Alec unlocks their door successfully on the second try, stumbling through the doorway with Magnus not far behind. He feels almost drunk from anticipation, mind cloudy from too many competing desires and hands never straying far from Alec. It makes Magnus feel almost young and restless, like every touch and experience is brand new. He feels impatient anticipation to explore the person in front of him, learn their desires and what makes them weak behind the knees. It’s a feeling that Magnus hasn’t felt since his last hook up craze and it’s a heady one, giving him an almost narrow minded focus on Alec.

Alec turns around the moment the door is fully closed behind them, pushing Magnus firmly against it with a fierce kiss while long fingers make quick work to unbutton the rest of his shirt. He tries to reciprocate the motion to Alec but the action impedes _his_ , so he pushes Magnus’s hands aside.

“Me first.” Alec pulls back to mutter, kissing his way along Magnus’s jaw towards his ear.

He accepts defeat for the moment, moving his hands to Alec’s hips and neck as his kisses trail sensitive areas.

Finally successful in unbuttoning, Alec pushes the shirt aside so his hands slide across Magnus’s stomach, gripping tightly at his hips while nipping at his ear lobe.

Magnus groans at the sensations, rocking his hips up against Alec’s, body searching for more pressure in just the right places. Alec continues kissing down Magnus’s neck as hands trail up his chest, fingers skirting his nipples in a knowingly manner, slow along the areola but quickly and feather light over his nipple. After the third teasing graze, he uses the hand on Alec’s neck to guide him back to Magnus’s lips.

“Now my turn.”

Alec laughs joyfully, well aware of his actions, before kissing Magnus again. He pushes off from the door, pushing Alec backwards while unbuttoning his shirt. He slides his hands up Magnus’s shoulder and down, insistently pushing at his shirt until he stops in his unbuttoning to let his top fall to the ground, leaving him only wearing Catarina’s gold necklaces from the waist up.

He’s making a valiant effort to get Alec in a similar state of undress but he keeps doing distracting things with his tongue and nearly ticklish hands. Suddenly Alec stops moving, having reached the edge of the bed and Magnus uses the surprise to his advantage to _finally_ push Alec’s shirt off.

Magnus’s eyes slowly gaze over Alec’s exposed chest, trying to decide which rune he wants to trace first now that he’s finally able to touch them, even taste, unlike when they were at the pool the night before. Alec doesn’t let the moment last long before pulling Magnus in close again, one hand snaking up his back while the other tangles in the hair at his nape.

It solves Magnus’s dilemma, deciding that neck rune has been teasing him long enough. He wastes no time, kissing first the area right below Alec’s ear, causing him to momentarily tighten his grip before relaxing as Magnus trails his kisses down Alec’s neck, overlaying his rune with kisses before deciding to actually taste the ink.

The moment Magnus’s tongue touches Alec’s rune, following the tattoo up his neck, he lets out a groan as his hand tightens in Magnus’s hair to hold him close. “Fuckkk.”

The drawn out syllable and Alec’s breathy tone _do_ things to Magnus, spurring him on to draw even more attractive noises from that pretty boy mouth. His mind circles through all the different ways he could make that happen, all the things he wants to do with Alec.

“Please tell me you were more presumptuous than me to bring lube this weekend.” Magnus says once he’s finished tracing the first rune of what he knows will be many.

Alec ducks his head, answering in between kisses to Magnus’s exposed chest below the necklaces. “Unfortunately.” Kiss. “No.” Kiss. Kiss. “No expectations.” Kiss. “This weekend.”

Magnus is a little disappointed because he loves himself far too much to ever have sex without lube these days, no matter how attractive and willing his partner is. Once one gets used to the gift that is lubrication, there is pretty much no going back. The larger part of Magnus is relieved Alec didn’t have any expectations for them to hook up this weekend, that this whole thing isn’t some ploy for them to sleep together and be over.

It loosens some of the urgency Magnus feels under his skin, removing pressures he wasn’t even aware he was putting on himself.

“I saw lotion in the bathroom if we wanted to relive my early college days.” Alec suggests as he pulls back from his kisses, hand going for his belt and the button on his pants. His tone is light and playful, hinting at his ingenuine suggestion.

“I think we are both past that educational experimental phase of our lives for a reason.” Magnus retorts, grinning. He reaches up with both arms to remove Catarina’s necklaces before something bad happens. He knows without a doubt she would never forgive him for breaking her jewelry during sex. He unclasps the necklace slowly, feeling Alec’s watchful eyes the whole time. The way he licks his bottom lip is absolutely worth any potential embarrassment over Magnus purposefully flexing his biceps in this perfectly on display position.

Alec’s hands hover over Magnus’s pants and belt, silently asking for permission to help him undress further. He nods his agreeance, watching Alec’s hands make quick work while leaning over to place Catarina’s necklaces on the bedside table.

Suddenly a crash from next to them, jolts both of them with surprise. They look over at the bedside table, where Magnus just knocked over the alarm clock from lack of attention to his actions. He slowly turns to Alec, having an inkling of exactly what his reaction will be.

It’s even more comical than originally anticipated. His eyes are wide and his mouth open slightly, looking far too ecstatic about potential damage to their hotel room property. “I told you! Cat eyes mean cat like traits!”

His exclamation is so genuine that both of them burst out laughing for Alec practically predicted this would happen earlier that day. They laugh so hard that tears form in their eyes, dispelling most of the intense, mounting sexual tension between them.

It brings more clarity to Magnus’s mind and he feels no urgency to have sex right this moment, especially without the proper supplies. His brain suddenly remembers that this isn’t a one time thing either, that they’re actually _dating_ now.

The effect seems to be the same on Alec. Once their laughter dies down, he leans forward to kiss Magnus. It’s much gentler than any of their previous kisses exchanged that evening but sets the butterflies in his stomach fluttering just the same. When Alec pulls back, his smile is soft, matching the one Magnus feels on his own face.

Alec pushes down his dress pants before sitting down on the edge of the bed, chuckling to himself as he puts the clock back on the table. He starts to untie his shoes, looking up at Magnus with that same soft look. “Since neither of us were planning to have sex this weekend anyway, wanna just make out before bed instead?”

“How old fashioned and modest of you, Alexander!” Magnus is well aware the blush on his cheeks reveal how such a ‘modest’ thing is still so intimate to him. He can’t remember the last time he just made out with someone in bed without the end goal of fucking. It’s nice though.

He slips out of his own shoes before pulling off his dress pants and belt. While genuinely interested in the activity, he can’t quite keep the teasing from his tone at the formality. “I’d love to make out with you.”

Alec reaches for Magnus’s hand, pulling him forwards to fall onto the bed over Alec, with knees outside of his thighs and hands falling next to his shoulders. Alec leans up and kisses Magnus, nice and slow. “Some good old neckin’.”

Magnus tries not to break his composure as pulls back from their kisses to look at Alec with a horrified face. Magnus fails gloriously though, laughing big and bright at the expression on Alec’s face that broadcasts his joy at using the terribly outdated expression. He joins in the laughter as if it is infectious, exchanging more kisses to taste the happiness between them.

Magnus realizes in that moment he’s never had a partner that he often laughed in bed with but he’s looking forward to Alec being the first.

They exchange slow kisses and lingering touches, reveling in the novelty of the new close intimacy. Magnus doesn’t want the moment to end, content to draw it out as long as possible, but his body has other needs. A yawn captures him off guard, he pulls his head back to turn to the side as he yawns wide, the exhaustion of the day catching up with him.

Alec’s hand comes up to hold Magnus’s face as he finishes yawning. Alec’s fingertips gently trail over Magnus’s cheeks and under his jaw, making him laugh and fold his chin down from the touch. He looks to Alec to scold him for the tickling but his face takes Magnus by surprise.

Alec’s eyes are wide and bright with his mouth slightly parted and lips turned up; it is one of the most open and awed expressions Magnus has ever seen. His heart beats faster being on the receiving end of such a look. He appreciates how comfortable Alec must feel to be brazen with displaying his emotions so blatantly on his face. His original comment dies in his throat, instead a different question escapes his mouth in a whisper.

“What are you thinking about?”

Magnus’s words bring Alec back to this moment, his eyes focusing on his hand’s continuous movement. He grazes, with both his touch and gaze, up Magnus’s neck and over the shell of his ear. He loves every passing second with all the transparent signs that show they are on the same page, seemingly both wanting the same thing but he can’t help but ask to be sure.

“How lucky I feel to be the first person you’ve asked out.”

Perhaps in any other setting Magnus would have laughed at such a comment, at the reference to a previous teasing moment between them, but it feels weighted now. In this quiet moment, it feels incredibly intimate, soft, and vulnerable.

“You get along well with my friends, care deeply for others,, and are patient and understanding as I work through everything with Camille. I couldn’t let the opportunity pass to see if you wanted _more_ just because we met for an unconventional reason that implied we were already dating.”

Alec huffs out a laugh though his pink tipped ears betray how impacted he is by Magnus’s words. “And here I thought it was just because of my pretty boy shadowhunter face.”

“Sure, the original plan was simply to find a cute, charming, fake boyfriend for my ex’s wedding which are all criterias you met effortlessly.” Alec chuckles again, his eyes sparkling as he listens to Magnus. “Everything else was unexpected and made me want more with you in a non pretend way.”

Magnus eyes cast down as his fingers gently skirt over Alec’s chest, carding through his chest hair and tracing over his different runes. “I don’t completely understand why you agreed to be my fake boyfriend for this weekend but thanks.”

“When the most attractive man you’ve ever seen asks if you’ll pretend to be his boyfriend, you don’t just pass on that.” Magnus laughs quietly to not interrupt Alec. “Especially not if you personally have an idea of what that experience setting could be like for him.”

Alec’s hand leaves Magnus’s face, reaching for his hand instead. Alec lifts Magnus’s hand to his lips, gently kissing his knuckles and forcing him to look up at the soft gesture. “And I was serious, I’ve been debating how long after the wedding would be an appropriate time to ask you out _officially_. Becoming closer to you made me doubt all my excuses as to why I hid away for so long. You unlocked old, buried feelings and reminded me how good it feels to be emotionally vulnerable with someone you trust and I just… I didn’t want to give it up. I feel so lucky that I don’t have to.”

Alec’s eyes search Magnus’s for a moment with a warm, unabashed smile. The pause is a heavy one that makes him feel as though he is holding his breath to not ruin the vulnerable quiet between them. “There is just _something_ about you, Magnus, that pulls me in. As I get to know you, I want to learn more, spend more time with you, make you laugh more -all of that cliche shit they talk about in romance novels.”

Alec kisses Magnus’s hand again and he feels blanketed by Alec’s words, by his honesty. After so much miscommunication and secrets in Magnus’s last relationships, he greatly appreciates the honesty and transparency that Alec excudes.

Magnus doesn’t quite know how to respond in a way that feels as raw as what Alec shared. Magnus settles on the absolute truth, trying to push all of the genuine warmth and happiness he feels into his words.

“Thank you for saying yes then.”

Alec must understand for his smile grows brighter and wider, looking breathtakingly beautiful and as happy as Magnus feels inside.

“Thanks for not agreeing to not fall in love with me.”

Magnus snorts at that tongue twister, remembering clearly Alec’s parting comment from their first meeting all those weeks ago at Downworlder’s Doughnuts. “You’re very welcome - we would’ve have been doomed otherwise.”

Alec laughs, tossing his head back. His laugh quickly morphs into a yawn that rivals Magnus’s early one. He starts speaking towards the end of his yawn, making his voice drawn out and deeper. “Okay, pause on the pillow talk for it's getting past my bedtime, _again_. Let’s wash our faces and brush our teeth.”

“But I’m comfortable.” Magnus counters, snuggling his head into Alec’s chest to accent the comment. “How about you get my toothbrush for me tonight like I did last night for you.”

Alec kisses the top of Magnus’s head before poking his side, making him squirm off of Alec from the ticklish gesture. He sees his moment and gets up and off of the bed. “Nope. Pretty sure I heard you promise bodily harm if no one made you take off your make up no matter how comfortable in bed you were.”

Magnus thinks over Alec’s comment, trying to place that particular comment in their day. He uses Magnus’s distraction to pull him quickly up from the bed and onto his two feet. He follows Alec to the bathroom, watching as he splashes his face with water and soap to wash the day away. As he dries his face with a towel, Magnus finally concedes on trying to remember and asks instead. It sounds like something he’d say but he wants to make sure he didn’t accidentally shove a binding spell into it as well. Sometimes when he is multitasking, things like that happen.

“Did I really say that?”

Alec shrugs his shoulders, focusing on squeezing toothpaste on both of their toothbrushes now. “No, but I know it is implied when anyone puts on makeup.”

He offers a cheeky smile to Magnus along with his toothbrush. He takes it with a single eyebrow raised as if assessing Alec. “Smart… I might just keep you around.”

“Good.” Alec says before putting his toothbrush in his mouth and scrubbing his teeth. Magnus follows suit, standing in companionable silence while making faces at each other in the mirror. Alec spits out his toothpaste first before rinsing out his mouth.

“I’d like to be around you for a while.” Alec whispers in Magnus’s ear before planting a kiss on his cheek and leaving the bathroom.

It’s a simple remark that echoes of their previous conversations all evening but he can hear the truth in that single sentence. Magnus smiles to himself as he continues to brush his teeth, reveling in the warm feelings bubbling up in him.

After he finishes brushing his teeth and removing his makeup, he crawls into a bed with an already snoring Alec. Magnus is only a little envious that Alec is so damn good at just falling asleep.

Magnus takes in the quiet moment to just _feel_. He knows what they have is still so new, but he also knows they have the potential to be something so _good_. It’s his last thought as he falls asleep quickly with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

The sound of a phone alarm, slowly brings Magnus from his hazy dream like realm. He blinks his eyes multiple times to adjust to the light that is streaming in through the curtain they didn’t even think to close last night. With his eyesight in check, he takes stock of what’s going and where he is.

This morning is already much different than yesterday with the main reason being this time he isn’t alone in their bed.

Beside him, Alec continues sleeping despite the noise and morning light. He snores with his mouth open and face smooshed into a pillow with messy hair. His arm lays gently against Magnus’s lower back and their calves cross. The first thing that comes to his mind as he takes Alec’s sleeping form in is that perhaps the romantic dramas are onto something about lovers drifting together in a bed while asleep. He grins at the cheesiness of the thought.

The alarm continues and Magnus realizes it is his responsibility to make the noise stop. The clock says it is already 10:50 am so he bops Alec’s nose on the way out of bed since they should be getting up soon for the parting wedding breakfast. Alec probably set the alarm during the day before so they wouldn’t forget about it.

Magnus finds Alec’s phone in his pants on the floor and quickly silences the alarm, giving him a couple more minutes in bed while Magnus uses the bathroom and put more clothes on to head to breakfast.

When he returns to the bedroom, he’s surprised to find Alec already dressed and sitting on the bed. He grins at Magnus, beckoning him closer and eliminating any chance for self doubt to creep in.

“Good morning, my dear snoring broccoli.” Magnus teases as he approaches, stopping just in front of Alec.

He snorts, running a hand through his hair. “I may have lied about my snoring tendencies… but at least your calves are safe.”

Magnus simply raises a playful eyebrow in response. Alec stands up, chuckling again before kissing Magnus. “Good morning to you too. Though I was sad we didn’t get to have a lazy, slow morning with cuddling and kissing.”

Magnus kisses Alec again, slower than their previous one and a little deeper. It has the desired effect for when Magnus pulls away, Alec tries to follow. “We could have… if _someone_ hadn’t set an alarm for the breakfast this morning.”

Alec seems to perk up at the reminder. “Oh yes, free breakfast is a good reason for no cuddling.”

“Next time though.” Magnus promises as he steps out of Alec’s way so he can finish getting ready himself.

A soft looks passes over Alec’s face, his smile turning warm. “Yeah, next time definitely.”

They make it to breakfast as the buffet is opening, joining the end of the slowly forming line of other wedding attendees. After grabbing food and coffee, they choose an empty table in the corner to eat since their friends haven’t appeared yet and neither wants to socialize with strangers without some caffeine in their systems at least.

Magnus is still working on finishing his coffee when Alec speaks up. “Does it make you feel weird that our anniversary is the same as Camille’s wedding one?”

Magnus tilts his head to look at Alec, the thought genuinely never coming to mind over the past eighteen hours or so. Magnus shrugs as he puts his cup down. “I never thought of it like that so no. She is so far removed in my mind of _our_ relationship that it doesn’t make me feel weird. Does it make you feel uncomfortable?”

Alec shakes his head no, smiling to himself. “I didn’t exactly come her wedding for her… I came for you.”

As if speaking of Camille suddenly summons her like the fairy tales of old demons, her and Elias appear on the other side of their table in the direction of food.

“Oh hello love birds.” Surprisingly, there is nothing harsh or off in Camille’s tone, simply teasing and light.

“Oh hello newlywed love birds." Magnus echoes back, putting on an overly big smile with a hope that this conversation will be short and efficient. Based on his current track record with them, he has a feeling no but a tired man that just wants to bask in his new relationship can dream.

Elias squeezes Camille closer at the reminder and she presses a kiss to his cheek, looking at him with pure joy. It’s a little too saccharine sweet this early in the morning Magnus thinks but perhaps he is annoyed at their intrusion, not desiring any more feelings to be unloaded on him from either of the wedding parties for a long, _long_ time (like forever).

“We saw you two run out of the venue after your amazing dance number last night…” Elias comments as casually as day and Magnus fights a blush at being called out for how _not_ discrete they were last night. “Does that mean we should be expecting your wedding invitation in the mail next?”

“No.” Alec’s quick and short response throws them all, even if Magnus is glad he isn’t forced to come up with a reply to the odd question. Three sets of eyes focus on Alec who doesn’t seem flustered at all, he gestures to the food line with his chin. “I think I spy other couples that are much more wedding invitation ready.”

Ahead in line, Raphael and Ragnor hold hands while whispering back and forth with big smiles on their faces, entirely lost in their own world.

Camille laughs before turning back. She locks eyes with Magnus. “He’s funny... _and_ has a point. Raphael did help me with my pinterest board.”

“Let’s find out if he’s already made his own.” Elias says with a wink at Camille who laughs again. He turns back to Magnus and Alec. “Thanks again for making your way down here for our wedding - it meant a lot to both of us to have you here. Enjoy the rest of your stay!”

“Thanks for everything.” Camille adds, blowing a kiss to Magnus before they leave to greet other guests. He can’t help but roll his eyes at the vaguely inappropriate air kiss before returning to his coffee.

“I should have made it more clear that they should never expect an invitation from us for I’d rather they didn’t come to our wedding if that’s alright with you.” Alec adds idly as he butters his toast, as if talking about his future wedding with his boyfriend he’s only been official with for _one_ day is a normal thing.

“Absolutely.” Magnus agrees without a second thought, his mind too preoccupied by Alec’s nonchalant attitude about their future wedding and general pettiness towards Camille. It’s minimal but makes Magnus smile just the same. 

The surprising thought from yesterday comes to the front of his mind again: Alec may just be  _the_ one.

And Magnus feels more than ready to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kinda goofy, soft, and feelings filled ending was what I thought they deserved - what do you think??
> 
> I DID IT YALL!!!! I am still in awe - I can't believe I wrote this fic pretty much on the fly every week and had fairly consistent updates. That was a huge goal and push for me and I did that!! I did that for over 40k words!!! I'm really really proud of myself and feeling really motivated&excited for all the next projects I have up my sleeve!
> 
> All in all, I loved this experience, this fic, and being able to share it with you - I hope you too enjoyed #BLDSfic! Thank you for reading and supporting fic writers like me 💞💞


End file.
